Amor robado
by PupeHz
Summary: La hermana gemela de Minako Aino, Serena, era un problema con mayúsculas. Pero esa vez había ido demasiado lejos al abandonar a su prometido, Yaten Kou, cuando éste se estaba recobrando de un gravísimo accidente. ¿Qué podía hacer Minako excepto quedarse al lado de Yaten?
1. Chapter 1

_Hola :3 oh pues aqui otra adaptacion, es una novela con el mismo nombre "Amor robado" de la autora __**Amanda Browning **__con los personajes de Naoko, contiene un poco de lemon._

_Capítulo 1_

_._

_._

Mina Aino empujó la puerta de urgencias del hospital y entró dando zancadas en el pasillo que llevaba hasta información. Estaba calada hasta los huesos. Había tomado un taxi, pero se habían quedado atrapados en uno de los típicos atascos de la ciudad de Denver, así que se había bajado y había ido caminando dos manzanas hasta el hospital.

—Me han dicho que han traído aquí a mi hermana. El apellido es Aino —dijo con tranquilidad.

Se alegraba de que su imagen de serenidad, que tanto la favorecía en su trabajo como abogada, escondiera los ansiosos latidos de su corazón. La imperturbable enfermera comprobó sus papeles, estuvo a punto de hacer un comentario y, después, viendo la expresión de Mina, se lo pensó mejor.

—La encontrará en la UCI. Tome el ascensor hasta la sexta planta.

¿En la UCI? ¡Dios Santo! ¿Por qué no le habían dicho que era tan grave? Intentando convencerse a sí misma de que no había ocurrido lo peor, Mina se dirigió hacia el ascensor, sin prestar atención a la curiosa mirada de la enfermera.

Cuando se abrieron las puertas, salió y miró a su alrededor. No parecía haber nadie a quien pudiera preguntar pero, acostumbrada a tomar decisiones rápidas, se dirigió sin dudarlo hacia la derecha. Fue mirando habitación por habitación y entró rápidamente en una de ellas cuando vio una figura familiar.

En lugar de estar tumbada en una cama, su hermana estaba paseando arriba y abajo en la salita de espera.

—Cuando me dijeron que estabas en la UCI pensé que te encontraría malherida —dijo Mina tensa.

— ¿Desilusionada?

Mina y Serena Aino eran gemelas idénticas. Tenían veintisiete años y eran dos mujeres bellísimas, con unos ojos de un azul tan profundo que a veces parecía violeta y un aspecto tan delicado que las hacía parecer frágiles. Tenían la piel de porcelana, en magnífico contraste con el brillo rubio de su pelo. Las dos eran altas, esbeltas y con muchas curvas.

La única diferencia que saltaba a la vista era que Minako, Mina para los amigos, llevaba media melena. Las diferencias realmente importantes no se veían. Precisamente por esas diferencias las dos hermanas habían dejado de verse hacía mucho tiempo.

Serena era una secretaria excepcionalmente buena pero, en lugar de usar su cerebro, usaba su aspecto físico para conseguir lo que quería. Los hombres, decía, pensaban con otra parte de su anatomía y podían ser utilizados para mejorar de posición en la vida.

Por contraste, el aspecto físico era un hándicap para Mina en su trabajo. Tenía que trabajar el doble para convencer a la gente de que no era sólo una cara bonita sino una buena abogada.

A pesar de que, por deseo de Serena, sólo se veían en raras ocasiones, a Mina le seguía importando su hermana. Era la única familia que tenía.

—Parece que estás bien —dijo burlona.

— ¿Bien? ¡Mira esto, me va a quedar una cicatriz, ya lo verás! —exclamó Serena señalando un pequeñísimo corte en su mejilla derecha que había sido limpiado y que ni siquiera había necesitado puntos.

Por la fuerza de la costumbre, Mina ignoró el comentario de su hermana y buscó información.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? Lo único que me ha dicho la policía es que habías sufrido un accidente —dijo recordando el miedo que había sentido pensando que había perdido a su único familiar. Huérfanas desde pequeñas, siempre habían estado solas, razón por la que Mina seguía aferrada a Serena.

Ignorando descaradamente el cartel de «No fumar», Serena encendió un cigarrillo y le dio una profunda calada durante unos segundos antes de contestar.

—Ha sido horrible, creí que iba a morir. Un coche perdió el control cuando salíamos del restaurante y se subió a la acera, directamente hacia nosotros. Yaten me empujó para apartarme, pero el coche lo atropello a él. ¡Y yo me di un golpe contra la pared y me hice esto! —de nuevo señalaba el cortesito en la mejilla.

Mina se prometió a sí misma no prestar atención al infantil egoísmo de su hermana.

— ¿Quién es Yaten?

Serena exhaló el humo y la miró intensamente.

—Yaten Kou.

— ¿Yaten Kou, el abogado? —preguntó incrédula.

Cuando su hermana asintió, Mina no podía dar crédito. Había oído hablar de él. ¿Quién no lo había hecho en el mundo de las leyes? Su reputación como abogado era increíble. Era casi una leyenda a los treinta y cuatro años.

— ¿Y cómo lo has conocido?

—Un día entró en el gimnasio al que yo voy y empezamos a charlar. Había venido a Denver a llevar un caso y, en fin, supongo que debes saberlo, me ha pedido que me case con él.

Decir que Mina estaba atónita era decir poco. Ni siquiera sabía que Yaten Kou estuviera en Denver y ahora descubría que era nada más y nada menos que el prometido de su hermana. ¡Su prometido! Nunca pensó que eso pudiera ocurrir. Estaba tan acostumbrada a los devaneos de su hermana con los hombres que no se le había ocurrido que un día pudiera enamorarse de uno de ellos. Que fuera Yaten Kou el que había hecho el milagro era una sorpresa, pero la vida está llena de ellas.

Se quedó mirando a su hermana, intentando imaginar la horrible ansiedad que debía de estar sufriendo.

Cada persona se comporta de forma diferente ante una situación de tensión y el miedo hace que la gente se comporte de forma curiosa. Su hermana debía de estar escondiendo el suyo tras una fachada de indiferencia. El corazón de Mina se ablandó.

— ¿Y cómo está? —preguntó cariñosamente.

Su hermana apagó el cigarrillo y tomó su abrigo.

—Entra y mira tú misma.

La llevó hasta una habitación en la que, casi tapado por una serie de monitores y cables, Yaten Kou estaba tumbado en una cama. Lo único que Mina pudo ver fue que tenía el pelo platinado y que estaba terriblemente pálido. A pesar de ser un hombre que aparecía a menudo en los medios de comunicación, nunca había visto una fotografía suya y no tenía ni idea de cuál era su aspecto.

— ¿Han llamado a su familia? —preguntó Mina preocupada.

—Mira, a mí no me preguntes porque tengo otras cosas en la cabeza. Lo acaban de traer del quirófano y aún no saben si va a sobrevivir. Pero si lo hiciera, podría quedarse paralítico.

—No sabes cómo lo siento —dijo tomando la mano de su hermana.

—No lo sientas. Yo no voy a quedarme aquí para verlo.

Mina se quedó helada y olvidó toda noción de que su hermana estuviera sufriendo. Ninguna persona enamorada podría ser tan insensible.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— ¿Te puedes creer la mala suerte que tengo? Cuando por fin consigo enganchar a un hombre guapo y con dinero, ¡va y casi se mata! —contestó su hermana con una risa amarga.

Esa risa estaba tan fuera de lugar en una habitación en la que un hombre estaba gravemente herido que Mina sólo pudo mirar a su hermana, incrédula.

—Creí que estabas enamorada de él.

— ¿Enamorada? Por favor, Mina, el amor es para los cuentos. Lo que quiero es dinero, una posición y un hombre que pueda llevarme a todos los sitios a los que quiero ir. ¡No esperarás que me case con un paralítico!

Mina se tuvo que tragar el asco y la ira antes de poder decir:

—Te ha salvado la vida. No puedes abandonarlo ahora.

— ¿Que no puedo? Espera y verás.

—Te necesita, Sere —dijo Mina furiosa.

—Pues yo no lo necesito a él —contestó Serena quitándose un anillo de compromiso del dedo y tirándolo sobre la cama—. ¡Vaya pérdida de tiempo!

— ¡No me lo puedo creer! Llevo años dando excusas por tu comportamiento, Sere, pero no hay excusa que valga para esto.

Su hermana se acercó a ella y le puso un dedo en el pecho.

—Escúchame, doña Perfecta. Me da lo mismo que te parezca bien o no. Pero si estás tan preocupada ¿por qué no te quedas tú con él? Eres tan fría que te daría igual que pudiera satisfacerte o no. Yo me voy de aquí. Hay muchos más peces en el mar y creo que un cambio me irá bien. Los Angeles, por ejemplo.

Mina vio cómo su hermana salía de la habitación sin echar una mirada atrás y se sintió avergonzada. Ni siquiera en los peores momentos hubiera pensado que Serena podría portarse así con alguien. Desde luego, sabía que ella nunca podría hacerlo.

Mina se dio la vuelta y miró al hombre conectado a todos aquellos cables. Se acercó más y se dio cuenta de que no podía apartar la mirada. Parecía tan vulnerable tumbado en esa cama, con su atractiva cara llena de heridas y contusiones, era tal su desamparo, que algo en su corazón se conmovió y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Su reacción la sorprendió incluso a ella misma e intentó racionalizarla. «Estoy sufriendo una reacción normal», se dijo a sí misma. «Le estoy agradecida, aunque Sere no lo esté y siento mucho que esté tan malherido. Es la curiosidad lo que hace que siga mirándolo».

Así que aquél era Yaten Kou. Incluso inconsciente, tenía una cara llena de carácter y personalidad. Aunque era muy guapo no había nada suave o débil en sus rasgos. Se preguntó de qué color serían sus ojos, pero lo único que podía ver eran las pestañas más largas que había visto nunca en un hombre y una boca llena de sensualidad, que hablaba de fuegos escondidos. Fuegos que podrían no volver a calentar a nadie nunca más.

No sabía explicarse por qué ese pensamiento le hacía daño, pero tampoco podía ignorar el hecho de que era así. Sentía como si alguien le hubiera dado un puñetazo en el pecho y se hubiera quedado sin fuerza en las piernas. Temblando, Mina empezó a buscar una silla con la mirada y se fijó en el brillo del anillo que seguía sobre las mantas. Lo tomó, conteniendo el aliento ante la belleza del zafiro rodeado de diamantes. Debía de haber costado una pequeña fortuna y su hermana lo había tirado como si fuera una baratija. Igual que había arrojado de su vida a Yaten Kou.

Mina iba a guardarlo en el bolso, pero recordó que había salido sin él. Había guardado las llaves y el dinero en el bolsillo de la gabardina y había salido corriendo. Si metía el anillo en el bolsillo de la gabardina se podría perder, así que decidió ponérselo. En el único dedo en el que cabía sin que se cayera o le apretara demasiado era el anular de la mano derecha y le dio una extraña impresión verlo allí. Si hubiera sido del tipo soñador hubiera pensado que era el destino, pero Mina estaba orgullosa de tener su cabeza sobre los hombros y sabía que no era más que una coincidencia.

Entró una enfermera y Mina se apartó para que pudiera hacer su trabajo. Mientras estaba esperando, se dio cuenta de que le hubiera gustado poder hacer algo por él, pero no podía hacer nada más que mirar y esperar.

Nunca se había sentido tan angustiada. Pero, por supuesto, era natural, considerando que ese hombre acababa de salvar a su hermana con considerable riesgo para su propia vida.

Incapaz de estar sin hacer nada, Mina se quitó la gabardina y la dejó sobre una silla para que se secara. Después intentó peinarse un poco el pelo mojado. Por lo menos su ropa, el traje negro y la blusa blanca de seda que había llevado al Juzgado estaban secos. Hasta que la enfermera terminó su trabajo se paseó arriba y abajo por la habitación.

— ¿Puede decirme si la familia del señor Kou ha sido avisada?

—Sí. Yo misma les avisé. Deben de estar a punto de llegar.

— ¿Puedo hablar con el médico? Tengo que saber si el señor Kou se va a recuperar. La enfermera sonrió comprensiva.

—Claro. Le diré a la doctora Cooper que venga.

Mina le dio las gracias y durante los quince minutos siguientes anduvo arriba y abajo por la habitación. No había estado tan nerviosa desde que esperaba la resolución del Jurado en su primer caso. Cuando por fin apareció una mujer con bata blanca, Mina respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse.

—Le alegrará saber que la situación del señor Kou es estable. Las heridas que traía eran muy graves, como sabe, pero la buena noticia es que no tiene dañada la espina dorsal, que era lo que nos temíamos al principio.

—Entonces ¿podrá volver a caminar?

—Desde luego.

Mina se sentía casi mareada de alivio.

—Gracias a Dios.

—Y al cirujano —añadió la doctora Cooper con una sonrisa burlona—. Lo que no sabemos es cuánto tiempo tendrá que quedarse en el hospital. El señor Kou parece un hombre muy fuerte y eso será de gran ayuda. Además lo ayudará mucho saber que está usted a su lado.

El comentario sorprendió a Mina. Se dio cuenta entonces de que la doctora creía que ella era la prometida de Yaten Kou. Estuvo a punto de sacarla de su error, pero en el último momento no dijo nada. Explicárselo a Yaten ya sería suficientemente horrible como para tener que contarle los trapos sucios de su familia a todo el mundo. Además, era preferible que fuera ella quien se lo contara y no que lo supiera por boca de otros. Lo mejor sería no decir nada por el momento.

—Mientras me necesite no me iré de aquí —prometió ella.

Si eso servía para que él se recuperara rápidamente, se quedaría. Además, alguien tenía que quedarse. Lo que ese hombre había hecho por Sere era muy generoso y su hermana debería haberse dado cuenta.

La doctora Cooper miró la quieta figura del hombre.

—No se despertará del todo hasta dentro de unas horas. ¿Por qué no se va a casa y descansa un poco?

Mina negó con la cabeza. Estaba cansada, pero no tenía intención de marcharse por el momento.

—Sus padres ya han tomado el avión. Yo los esperaré —insistió la doctora, pero sabía que no valdría de nada insistir.

Sola de nuevo, Mina acercó una de las sillas a la cama y se sentó. Una de las bronceadas manos de Yaten, de dedos largos y fuertes, estaba sobre la sábana. Inconscientemente, la tocó. Su piel era cálida y le pareció lo más natural del mundo apretarla en la suya. Quería reconfortarlo y lo que consiguió fue reconfortarse ella misma. Curiosamente empezó a sentirse más tranquila y suspiró, poniéndose cómoda.

El silencio los envolvía, excepto por el continuo sonido de los monitores. Un poco más tarde, el cansancio empezó a hacer mella. Había tenido un día duro en el bufete y una batalla en el Juzgado, seguida por el susto del accidente. Los nervios, que la habían mantenido de pie hasta entonces, empezaron a relajarse y se sintió exhausta. Poco a poco, sus ojos se fueron cerrando.

— ¿Min... Minako?

La voz dolorida despertó a Minako. Durante unos segundos se sintió desorientada y parpadeó un par de veces mirando alrededor. No tenía ni idea de qué hora era, sólo que estaba en el hospital y que Yaten Kou estaba despierto.

— ¿Minako? —la voz era ahora más urgente.

Así que su hermana había vuelto a hacerse llamar Minako. Nunca la había molestado que lo hiciera porque Serena siempre había preferido su nombre y ahora que no vivían juntas debía usarlo todo el tiempo.

Cuando se inclinó sobre la cama para tranquilizarlo vio los ojos verde esmeralda más hermosos que había visto nunca. Sin darse cuenta, se perdió en su insondable profundidad. Su corazón empezó a latir a gran velocidad y algo pareció removerse dentro de ella. Su cerebro dejó de funcionar, pero a nivel sensorial era como si cada nervio de su cuerpo hubiera sido encendido por un impulso eléctrico que latía dentro de ella.

— ¿Minako?

Dijo su nombre por tercera vez con angustia. Como si estuviera saliendo de un sueño, ella lo miró mareada, con la boca seca y el corazón acelerado. Asustada por lo que le estaba pasando, intentó recuperar la compostura y la ayudó el dolor que vio empañando los ojos de él.

—Estoy aquí —contestó apretando su mano cálidamente.

Yaten Kou tragó saliva con dificultad. Su respiración era muy dificultosa.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó él.

No, no lo estaba. No sabía si volvería a estar bien alguna vez, pero eso no era lo que él preguntaba. Quería saber si la mujer que amaba estaba herida. Ya habría tiempo más tarde para decirle que ella no era quien él creía. Que Serena tampoco era quien él creía. Pero, por el momento, lo que necesitaba era tranquilidad.

—Estoy bien. Intenta no hablar, Yaten. Estás herido.

Él intentó levantar la cabeza y gimió de dolor.

— ¿Estoy muy malherido?

Con la mano libre ella empezó a peinar su pelo húmedo. Era muy sedoso y cuando los mechones se enredaron entre sus dedos ella sintió qué también se enredaban en su corazón. Era una sensación tan extraña que Mina no sabía qué le estaba ocurriendo y decidió ignorarlo.

—Te han tenido que operar. No conozco los detalles, pero han dicho que te vas a poner bien.

Vio que él cerraba de nuevo los ojos y, suspirando, empezó a apartarse de la cama, pero los dedos de él apretaron tan fuertemente los suyos que tuvo que morderse los labios para no llorar. La estaba mirando a través de sus ojos semicerrados.

—Quédate conmigo —dijo intentando mantener los ojos abiertos.

Una batalla que perdió casi inmediatamente y Mina se dio cuenta de que tardaría en volver a despertarse. Volvía a estar inconsciente.

—Lo haré. No me moveré de aquí —añadió aunque sabía que no podía oírla.

Mientras se hacía de nuevo el silencio a su alrededor, Mina revisó lo que acababa de ocurrir. Sólo de pensarlo, se sentía mareada. ¿Qué había pasado? Al principio sólo intentaba reconfortarlo y después había sido una sensación increíble. Nunca había sentido nada así. Había mirado los ojos de Yaten Kou y estos parecían haber llenado cada parte de su ser. Cada uno de sus sentidos lo había reconocido. Había sido asombroso, tremendo. ¿Pero qué era esa sensación?

Volvió a mirarlo y, como por impulso, levantó una mano y la pasó suave y dubitativamente por su mejilla. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo y empezó a temblar.

¡No, no podía ser! No podía haberse enamorado de él. Era imposible.

Apartó su mano como si la quemara. No podía ser. Ella era una mujer sensata, poco dada a las emociones, y ese tipo de cosas simplemente no le podían pasar a ella.

¿Entonces qué era?, preguntó una vocecita burlona en su interior. Mina no lo entendía, pero debía de haber una explicación racional para que, después de haber mirado esos ojos increíbles, ella hubiera sentido que lo conocía desde siempre.

Mina suspiró agitada, levantó una mano y se la pasó por el pelo. Tenía que calmarse. Había sido un día traumático y simplemente estaba nerviosa. Una buena noche de sueño lo arreglaría.

Más calmada por ese pensamiento, Mina se acercó a la ventana y se quedó mirando hacia la oscuridad.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando oyó unos pasos que la hicieron darse la vuelta. En la habitación, entraron dos personas con aspecto cansado, pálido y preocupado. Era una pareja de unos sesenta años. El parecido entre el hombre que acababa de entrar y el que estaba tumbado en la cama era asombroso.

—Ustedes son los padres de Yaten, ¿verdad? —dijo mientras se acercaba sonriente hacia ellos.

La mujer, un poco más joven que el hombre, sonrió tensa.

—Soy Luna Kou y éste es mi marido, Artemis. Tú debes de ser Minako. Yaten nos ha hablado mucho de ti. Qué pena que tengamos que conocernos en estas circunstancias.

Su voz se quebró al mirar al hombre inmóvil. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y Mina se compadeció de ella.

—Por favor, no llore. La doctora ha dicho que se va a recuperar —Mina se apresuró a decir para tranquilizarla—. Lo mejor será que hablen con ella.

—Lo haremos —Artemis Kou tuvo que aclararse la garganta de la emoción para poder continuar—. La enfermera que nos llamó dijo que nuestro hijo había resultado herido en un accidente. ¿Estaba usted con él?

De nuevo, Mina se enfrentaba con una difícil elección. No tenía demasiado interés en proteger la reputación de su hermana, pero no creía que nadie debiera saber lo que había ocurrido hasta que lo supiera Yaten. Ni siquiera sus padres. Tenía el doloroso derecho de ser el primero en saberlo y ella no dudaría en decirle la verdad cuando estuviera suficientemente recuperado. Entonces él decidiría si quería que alguien más lo supiera. Hasta entonces, pretendería ser Serena. Algo que su hermana no le hubiera agradecido, pero de lo que no se iba a enterar.

—Sí, me estaba protegiendo —dijo y les dio los pocos detalles que su hermana le había contado.

— ¡Dios mío! ¿Está usted bien? —Luna Kou preguntó preocupada.

Maldita fuera Sere por ponerla en ese aprieto.

—Estoy bien, no tengo ni un rasguño —contestó incómoda.

Al contrario que a su hermana, nunca le había gustado mentir.

— ¡Gracias a Dios! Pero ha debido de ser un susto horrible, Minako.

—Llámeme Mina, por favor. Todo el mundo me llama Mina —dijo esperando cambiar de conversación y que no volvieran a hacerle preguntas que no sabría responder.

—Mina es precioso. Menos mal que tú no estás herida. Yaten no habría podido soportarlo.

Eso era lo que más preocupaba a Mina. La reacción de Yaten ante la noticia. Estaba malherido y sería horrible tener que decirle algo que le haría aún más daño. La única forma de suavizar el golpe sería esperar a que estuviera recuperado para contárselo aunque, si amaba a Serena como ella creía, se lo dijera cuando se lo dijera sería un golpe terrible.

La idea de hacerle daño era insoportable. En ese momento, empezó a odiar a su hermana gemela. El amor de Yaten Kou había sido usado y despreciado y nunca la perdonaría por abandonarlo cuando más la necesitaba.

Ardiendo de deseos protectores, Mina se volvió hacia la otra mujer y dijo:

—Señora Kou, quiero que sepa que nunca le haría daño a su hijo —declaró apasionadamente.

Luna Kou se acercó a ella y tomó una de sus manos.

—Lo sé, querida.

Mina suspiró, sorprendida por la profundidad de su emoción. Probablemente eran los años de ira contenida contra su hermana, que se le habían subido a la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué no se quedan un momento con Yaten mientras yo voy a buscar a la doctora Cooper?

Los padres de Yaten asintieron.

La doctora Cooper se llevó a los padres de Yaten a su despacho y allí les informó sobre la operación. Mina se quedó con Yaten hasta que volvieron y aceptó la sugerencia de irse a descansar a casa. Se decía a sí misma que era el sentimiento de culpa por su hermana lo que hacía que no quisiera irse.

Media hora más tarde, en su apartamento, apenas tuvo energía para darse una ducha, ponerse un camisón y caer rendida en la cama. Mientras se dormía pensaba en un hombre con los ojos de color verde esmeralda. Cuando él había clavado sus ojos en ella parecía haber penetrado en su alma y, ahora, en sus sueños, la llenaba de una profunda sensación de pérdida.

El sol brillaba cuando Mina se despertó por la mañana, descansada pero a la vez extrañamente inquieta. Tenía vagos recuerdos de lo que había soñado, pero no hubiera sido extraño soñar con Yaten Kou después de todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

Se duchó y se puso una de las blusas de seda blancas y uno de los trajes que solía usar para ir a trabajar. Desayunó café con tostadas y llamó a su oficina. Era la socia más joven de un gran bufete de abogados y su amiga Lita, que trabajaba en la recepción, le prometió dar el mensaje de que llegaría tarde. Afortunadamente no tenía que volver a los Juzgados hasta la semana siguiente y muchas de las citas podían ser canceladas.

Después tomó su bolso y su maletín y, cuando estaba a punto de salir, recordó el anillo de pedida que había dejado sobre la mesilla. Cuando iba a guardarlo en el bolso, recordó que en el hospital todo el mundo creía que era la prometida de Yaten Kou y podrían encontrar extraño que no lo llevase puesto. Pero se sentía incómoda con el anillo y se alegraría cuando pudiera devolverlo. Cuando comprobó que no olvidaba nada más, salió corriendo para tomar el autobús.

Normalmente llevaba su coche, pero ese día estaba en el taller. Tendría que usar transporte público hasta que estuviera reparado.

Como de costumbre había mucho tráfico y llegó al hospital más tarde de lo que esperaba. Cuando vio a Luna Kou paseando nerviosa delante de la habitación se asustó. En cuanto la otra mujer la vio, prácticamente se lanzó sobre ella.

— ¡Mina, gracias a Dios que has venido! Intenté llamarte por teléfono, pero ya debías de haber salido.

El corazón de Mina dio un vuelco.

— ¿Por qué, qué ha ocurrido?

Se quedó petrificada. ¡Dios mío, no! ¡No podía haber muerto! La posibilidad heló la sangre en sus venas, y sintió el dolor más profundo que había sentido nunca.

—Ven conmigo, querida. Antes de que veas a Yaten, la doctora Cooper tiene que hablar contigo —dijo preocupada.

Mina se dio cuenta de que no podía moverse.

—Ha muerto, ¿verdad? —dijo, sintiendo que su corazón se partía por la mitad.

La mujer la miró horrorizada.

— ¡No! Perdona, Mina. Siento haberte hecho pensar eso —dijo apesadumbrada.

Mina tuvo que cerrar los ojos un momento para no marearse. Había pensado... había pensado... ¿Por qué ese pensamiento había sido tan devastador? ¡Sí apenas conocía a ese hombre! Era ridículo sentir eso por un extraño. Cualquiera pensaría que... Intentó recuperar el control. No era cierto. ¡No estaba enamorada de Yaten Kou! Era sólo que se sentía responsable. Nada más.

Esperando no reflejar en su rostro lo que sentía por dentro, Mina miró a la madre de Yaten para confirmar lo que había dicho.

— ¿Entonces está bien?

Cuando Luna asintió, consiguió sonreír un poco avergonzada.

Luna le dio unos golpecitos en la mano y la acompañó hasta una puerta en el pasillo.

—Eso suele ocurrir cuando la persona a la que amamos está sufriendo —dijo sonriendo confidencialmente.

Mina intentó recordarse a sí misma que, aunque todo el mundo creyera que estaba enamorada, en realidad no lo estaba.

La doctora Cooper estaba sentada detrás de un abarrotado escritorio y les hizo una seña para que se sentaran en las dos sillas frente a ella. Cuando lo hicieron, se inclinó hacia Mina.

—Gracias por venir, señorita Aino. Ha ocurrido algo que creo que usted debe saber. El señor Kou recuperó la consciencia hace media hora y preguntó por usted. Se puso muy nervioso cuando sus padres le dijeron que usted no estaba allí. Tanto que tuvimos que sedarlo. Parece que ha creído que estaban intentando ocultarle que usted había muerto.

— ¡Pero si hablé con él anoche! —exclamó Mina. La doctora Cooper se encogió de hombros.

—Por lo visto no lo recuerda. Es muy normal. Lo importante es que usted comprenda que una agitación de cualquier tipo no ayuda a su recuperación, todo lo contrario.

—Lo comprendo —asintió Mina—. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

—Es muy sencillo. En este momento, su prometido está dormido, pero cada día tendrá períodos de consciencia más largos. Lo único que pido es que esté usted a su lado cuando se despierte para convencerlo de que está usted viva. Cuanto más la vea, más tranquilo estará. ¿Puede hacer eso?

—Por supuesto. Afortunadamente, no tengo que volver a los Juzgados hasta la semana que viene, porque eso habría sido un problema. Llamaré a la oficina y pediré el día libre —dijo sin dudarlo.

— ¿Eres abogada? —preguntó Luna Kou y Mina sonrió con ironía.

—Sí, pero no tan buena como Yaten —admitió y vio la cara de sorpresa de la mujer.

—No entiendo por qué no nos lo ha dicho. Bueno, es igual. Lo más importante es que se ponga bien ¿verdad, querida?

Mina asintió, dándose cuenta entonces de que no tenía ni idea de lo que Serena le habría contado a Yaten. Tendría que intentar salir adelante como pudiera.

Sonó un busca y la doctora Cooper lo sacó del bolsillo.

—Perdonen.

La dejaron hablando por teléfono y volvieron hacia la habitación de Yaten.

—Anoche llamé por teléfono a Seiya y a Rei para decirles que Yaten iba a ponerse bien —dijo Luna tomando a Mina del brazo.

— ¿Seiya y Rei? —preguntó Mina sin saber de quiénes hablaba.

La mujer la miró sorprendida.

—Los hermanos de Yaten. Tiene que haberte hablado de ellos.

Pues claro que Yaten se lo habría contado a su prometida, por eso ella no sabía nada, pensó Mina.

—Ah, sí. Esta mañana mi cabeza no funciona muy bien —dijo intentando disimular.

—No pasa nada, querida. Lo comprendo. Lo has pasado muy mal. Además, tampoco os conocéis desde hace mucho tiempo. Se puede decir que esto ha sido un romance relámpago.

La señora Kou no sabía cuánta razón tenía, pensó Mina. ¡Ni siquiera sé cuándo nos hemos conocido! ¡Estoy caminando a ciegas por un campo de minas!

— ¿Les sorprendió que fuera tan rápido? —preguntó sabiendo que al menos aquélla era una pregunta segura.

—Un poco. Después de todo, Yaten había venido aquí hacía sólo un mes para llevar un caso como favor a su padre. Artemis era el jefe del bufete hasta que se retiró el año pasado y el cliente era un viejo amigo de la familia. Bueno, como te iba diciendo, cuando Yaten nos llamó poco tiempo después de llegar para decirnos que había conocido a la mujer con la que se iba a casar me quedé un poco sorprendida. Admito que me preocupé, pero ahora que te he conocido, ya no tengo ninguna duda —Luna dijo cálidamente.

Mina pensó que todo se estaba complicando demasiado, pero no se imaginaba qué podía hacer para evitarlo. Se obligó a sí misma a concentrarse en lo que Luna acababa de decir. Si Yaten y Serena se conocían sólo desde hacía un mes Luna tenía razón, había sido un romance relámpago. Pero mientras Yaten claramente se había enamorado, no se podía decir lo mismo de su hermana. Yaten debió de pensar que había encontrado la felicidad pero, aunque él no lo sabía aún, sólo había encontrado el dolor.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

Mina estaba en la habitación de Yaten mirando por la ventana los movimientos de la gente, desde esa distancia del tamaño de hormigas. Hacía horas que había llamado por teléfono a su oficina para decir que se tomaría todo el día libre. Yaten se había movido varias veces, pero aún no se había despertado. Media hora antes, Mina había podido convencer a sus padres de que dejaran por un rato su vigilia y se fueran a descansar y a comer algo. No le serían de ninguna ayuda a su hijo con los nervios rotos por la tensión.

— ¿Minako?

El sonido de su voz era apenas un susurro, pero Mina lo oyó y cerró los ojos. Había estado esperando ese momento con un doloroso presentimiento. Su reacción anterior había dejado sus nervios de punta. Tanto que tenía miedo de acercarse a la cama y al hombre que estaba en ella. Pero había prometido ayudar así que, tomando aire, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la cama.

—Estoy aquí —dijo intentando parecer calmada mientras su corazón latía aceleradamente.

Él la estaba mirando con esos asombrosos ojos verdes. ¡Por amor de Dios! Cómo la afectaban esos ojos. Hacían que le diera un vuelco el corazón y que se le doblaran las rodillas. Podría ser tan fácil ahogarse en ellos... Era un pensamiento que le helaba la sangre en las venas y hacía que sintiera una sofocante ola de calor en la cara.

Eso no podía estar pasando, se dijo a sí misma. «Soy una mujer que se enorgullece de su sensatez. ¿Cómo puedo haberme convertido de repente en esta criatura tan emocional?» No encontraba ninguna respuesta que pudiera aceptar.

Cuando se paró delante de la cama, Yaten levantó la mano y ella la sostuvo en la suya. Algo como una descarga eléctrica le subió por el brazo, haciendo que contuviera el aliento. Sus ojos se convirtieron en dos turbulentas piscinas azules en los que Yaten se miró con la misma sorpresa. Saber que él estaba sintiendo lo mismo que ella no la desagradó en absoluto, más bien al contrario.

Yaten parpadeó confundido.

—Es asombroso lo que... el roce... con la muerte puede hacerle a uno... —murmuró, respirando con dificultad por el dolor en sus magulladas costillas.

Mina estaba aún más sorprendida.

Él respiró profundamente, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

—Tocándome me has hecho saber que... aún no estoy muerto.

Cuando ella siguió la dirección de sus ojos bajando por la cama se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir y se ruborizó.

Mina quiso escapar del dominio de su influencia hipnótica, pero él no soltaba su mano y, temiendo hacerle daño, se vio forzada a no moverse.

—Quizá debería decirle a la enfermera que le ponga algo a tu té —dijo ella.

Él empezó una risa que acabó en un gemido.

— ¿Yaten? —preguntó ella alarmada.

Yaten hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

—Estoy bien.

Después de unos segundos la miró acusador.

—Es culpa tuya. Tú has empezado.

— ¿Culpa mía? —preguntó ella deseando que soltara su mano.

Necesitaba pensar. Necesitaba sitio, él estaba demasiado cerca.

—No deberías haberme mirado... como si... quisieras... comerme —dijo él.

Mina estaba tan sorprendida que se quedó boquiabierta.

— ¡Eso no es verdad!

—Sí es verdad... pero no te preocupes... me gusta.

Profundamente avergonzada, Mina deseaba que se la tragara la tierra porque temía que lo que acababa de decir fuera cierto.

—Eso es absurdo. Yo... yo estoy aquí para que te recuperes.

—Pues funciona.

Mina se mordió los labios y apartó la mirada. No podía soportar esta situación. La manera en que él la hacía sentir por dentro. Aquélla no era la forma en la que ella había esperado hablar con un hombre que había estado a punto de morir. No lo estaba haciendo bien y se aclaró la garganta nerviosamente antes de hablar.

— ¿Quieres comportarte, por favor?

—No me queda más remedio, ¿no? —dijo él irónico.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? —exclamó ella exasperada.

—Yo... tengo algunas sugerencias, pero... no creo que pueda hacerlo.

Sin poder evitarlo, Mina sonrió.

— ¡Eres incorregible!

—Eso me... anima.

Ella suspiró mientras estudiaba su cara, intentando ver más allá del humor con el que él intentaba suprimir el dolor.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

— ¡Como si me hubiera... atropellado un coche! —contestó él con un amago de sonrisa.

Mina no podía creerlo. ¿Cómo podía bromear sobre ello?

— ¿Qué estabas intentando probar, que eras tan invencible fuera de los Tribunales como dentro de ellos?

Después de decirlo, deseó morirse. ¿Cómo podía haberle dicho eso a un hombre que creía haber salvado su vida?

—El Jurado sigue deliberando... sobre eso —replicó.

—Lo siento. No debería haber dicho eso.

—No importa... Me gusta... que te enfades conmigo —bromeó él.

—Debería estar agradecida.

—Bueno, cuando esté mejor... dejaré que me pidas perdón... adecuadamente... ¿Qué te parece?

Mina miró sus ojos burlones y gimió por dentro. Era demasiado. Llevaba la conversación por donde quería y ella estaba empezando a pensar que no le importaba. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Tenía que recuperar el control.

Ensayando su mejor gesto profesional, lo miró fríamente.

—Lo pensaré.

—Yo también lo pensaré —prometió Yaten con una calidez que la hizo temblar.

— ¡Merecerías que te diera una bofetada! —explotó Mina, soltándose ahora que su mano había perdido fuerza.

Caminó hasta los pies de la cama y se quedó allí, respirando con dificultad. Para su incredulidad, le oyó reír.

—Tú no le pegarías a un hombre enfermo... ¿verdad?

Se había dado la vuelta y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero volvió a cerrarla. Con los brazos cruzados, lo miró amenazadora.

— ¡No me tientes!

La expresión de los ojos de Yaten pareció robar todo el aire de la habitación.

—Me alegra saber que puedo —contestó con voz ronca.

—Yaten Kou, por favor, yo... —no pudo seguir hablando. Por fin, se volvió confusa hacia él y siguió—: ¿Qué me estás haciendo?

—Sólo lo que me haces... tú a mí.

Eso no la ayudaba. Caminó arriba y abajo.

— ¡Yo era una mujer sensata y lúcida hasta que entraste en mi vida!

Y si quería seguir siéndolo, Yaten tendría que salir de su vida lo más pronto posible.

—Lo mismo digo —murmuró él.

Mina miró hacia él a tiempo para ver su mueca de dolor. En ese instante, olvidó toda su confusión.

— ¿Qué pasa, te duele? —preguntó preocupada.

—Tengo la boca seca... como un desierto.

—Voy a llamar a la enfermera —dijo apretando el botón.

—Dime... mis padres... ¿han estado aquí? —preguntó Yaten ya sin sonreír.

Mina, compungida, se dio cuenta de que estaba exhausto.

Automáticamente, retiró el pelo de su frente, y sin darse cuenta, lo siguió acariciando mientras lo observaba.

—Han estado aquí, pero han salido a comer algo. Volverán enseguida.

En ese momento, llegó la enfermera y, cuando terminó de hacer que Yaten estuviera más cómodo, éste ya estaba somnoliento. Unos minutos más tarde, estaba profundamente dormido.

Mina se derrumbó sobre una silla cercana, mirando su perfil. Esas pestañas tan absurdamente largas le hacían parecer un niño vulnerable, pero mientras dormía, su poder sobre ella disminuía y Mina podía volver a pensar.

Lo que quería era reconfortarlo y en lugar de eso habían mantenido una conversación erótica ¡Y lo que era peor, a ella le había encantado! Eso y el hipnótico efecto que ejercía sobre ella formaban una combinación letal y sólo significaba una cosa. Lo de la noche anterior no había sido sólo producto de los nervios. Una sola mirada había bastado para derretirla por dentro, para hacerla una víctima de sus alborotadas emociones.

Tenía los nervios deshechos y un nudo en la garganta. Sabía lo que estaba pasando. No era tan ingenua. Había sido atrapada en las garras de una poderosa atracción y sabía por qué. La noche anterior no había querido pensarlo, pero después de esa tarde no podía seguir engañándose a sí misma. Se había enamorado de Yaten Kou. Era la única explicación posible. Había oído hablar de amores a primera vista, pero nunca había creído demasiado en ellos. Ahora tenía que creer porque le estaba pasando a ella. Sólo tenía que mirarlo a los ojos y estaba perdida.

¡Perdida en los ojos de un hombre que creía que ella era otra persona!

Ese pensamiento hizo que se le helara la sangre en las venas. Era como una pesadilla. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonta de enamorarse del prometido de su hermana? No había podido evitarlo, aunque lo había intuido. Ahora estaba segura y no podía permitir que siguiera adelante. No sería tan difícil. Lo único que tenía que hacer era recordarse a sí misma que no era de ella de quien él estaba enamorado. Él actuaba de esa forma porque creía que ella era su hermana. Eso debería ser suficiente para enfriar cualquier pasión por su parte.

Tenía que mantener la cabeza fría, mantenerse distante y en un par de días le contaría la verdad sobre Serena. La revelación daría por terminada esa desafortunada atracción.

Luchando contra un sentimiento de desánimo, tomó una revista que Luna Kou había dejado en la habitación y pasó las páginas sin interés, forzándose a sí misma a concentrarse en las palabras más que en el hombre que estaba en la cama.

Cuando volvieron los Kou varias horas después, Mina les comentó brevemente lo que había pasado.

— ¿Y desde entonces no se ha movido? Entonces debe de estar tranquilo —dijo su madre aliviada.

Mina sonrió. Le gustaban los Kou y sentía tener que decirles la verdad. Sólo esperaba que entendieran sus razones.

Artemis Kou sonrió, y su sonrisa aumentó el parecido con Yaten.

—Un par de días más mirando esa cara tan preciosa y se olvidará de que ha tenido un accidente —bromeó él y Mina descubrió de quién había heredado Yaten su encanto.

—Desafortunadamente, la belleza puede ser a veces más un hándicap que una ventaja —dijo ella.

El padre de Yaten asintió.

—Luna me ha dicho que eres abogada. Supongo que habrás tenido que enfrentarte a problemas sexistas muchas veces. A muchos hombres la belleza y la inteligencia juntas les parece algo aterrador —comentó seriamente.

—Pero usted no es de esos —dijo completamente segura.

Artemis Kou admitió esa verdad con una inclinación de cabeza.

—No, yo no. Tengo demasiado respeto por la brillantez de la mente femenina. Y lo mismo, debo añadir, piensa mi hijo.

Una afirmación que ella no tenía por qué cuestionar.

—Si se parece en algo a usted, señor Kou, yo no lo dudaría —dijo mientras empezaba a recoger sus cosas. Artemis y Luna rieron.

—Le gusta que lo adulen, como a Yaten —bromeó Luna, ayudando a Mina con su abrigo—. Muchas gracias por venir hoy, querida. ¿Te veremos esta noche?

La estaban tratando como a alguien de la familia y Mina empezó a tener problemas de conciencia. Pero no podía hacer nada excepto aceptarlo educadamente.

—Pasaré por aquí más tarde, pero ahora tengo que hacer una cosa —contestó.

No pudo evitar besar a la mujer en la mejilla antes de salir de la habitación.

Lo que tenía que hacer no era algo muy apetecible. Aunque no lo deseaba, tenía que ir a ver a su hermana para intentar convencerla de que cambiara de opinión. No quería que Serena volviera con Yaten porque quería protegerlo del daño que su hermana le había hecho y podía volver a hacerle. Pero esa no era su decisión. Si Yaten quería a su hermana, su conciencia no la dejaría en paz si no lo intentara de nuevo.

Tomó un taxi hasta el elegante edificio de apartamentos donde vivía Serena. El guardia de seguridad era una de las pocas personas que sabían que Serena y ella eran gemelas y la identificó por el corte del pelo.

—Lo siento, señorita Aino, pero su hermana se ha marchado.

Mina lo miró sin entender.

— ¿Se ha ido?

El guardia parecía incómodo.

—Hizo las maletas, pagó el alquiler y se fue de la ciudad a primera hora. Lo siento, señorita.

Atónita por la rápida desaparición de su hermana, Mina asintió con la cabeza.

—Está bien. No es culpa suya que no me lo dijera. ¿Por casualidad le dijo dónde iba?

—Lo único que dijo es que se iba a la costa. ¿Quiere que llame a un taxi?

—Sí, gracias. Esperaré fuera.

Nunca habría pensado que Serena se iría sin decir adiós, abandonando a un hombre herido, pero su hermana gemela tenía sus propias leyes y aquello era la confirmación de que Serena no quería saber nada de Yaten. No debería sentirse feliz, pero no podía negarse a sí misma que lo estaba. Mina había hecho todo lo que su conciencia le había pedido que hiciera. Lo que ocurriera a partir de ese momento era cosa suya. Pasará lo que pasara, no rompería el corazón de su hermana porque Serena simplemente no tenía corazón.

El viernes por la tarde Mina estaba convencida de que tenía controladas sus emociones. Había visitado a Yaten varias veces cada día —ya que por fin le habían devuelto el coche— y no había vuelto a sentir esa increíble atracción. Posiblemente porque sus visitas habían coincidido en momentos en los que Yaten estaba dormido o estaban sus padres presentes, admitió con ironía. Pero seguía sintiéndose muy interesada por él. Incluso malherido, Yaten Kou no era un tipo de hombre al que se pudiera ignorar.

A pesar de ello, estaba segura de que tenía sus sentimientos bajo control. El trabajo había ayudado mucho. Era fácil meterse de lleno en los problemas legales y los tecnicismos de su trabajo, lo que había reforzado su convicción de que, si realmente hubiera estado enamorada de él, no habría podido concentrarse. Lo había hecho y ésa era la prueba definitiva.

Ese día había salido de la oficina un poco antes para que Artemis y Luna pudieran hacer algunas compras y llevaba un ramo de flores para animar el aspecto de la habitación. Casi todos los monitores habían sido apagados ahora y la doctora Cooper les había dicho que Yaten sería trasladado a una habitación normal al día siguiente.

Estaba canturreando bajito mientras colocaba las flores en un jarrón cuando Yaten dijo:

— ¿Qué te has hecho en el pelo?

Mina pegó un salto porque creía que estaba dormido.

— ¡Casi me matas del susto! —dijo poniéndose la mano en el acelerado corazón.

—Lo siento.

Yaten se disculpaba mostrando su atractiva sonrisa, lo que para Mina fue como un rayo que la atravesó antes de que pudiera evitarlo.

Los ojos de Mina se quedaron fijos en el hoyuelo que acababa de aparecer al lado de su boca. La imagen hizo que su corazón diera un extraño salto en su pecho. Dios mío, gimió ella en silencio. Se había preparado para sus ojos y había decidido no mirarlos, pero la había cegado con esa sonrisa.

Su convicción se derrumbó cuando se dio cuenta de la enorme atracción que ejercía sobre él. Cuando volvió a mirarlo se quedó sin aliento al sentir el calor que desprendía esa mirada y su propia temperatura subió considerablemente.

Sin saber si debía sonreír o no, se humedeció los labios, nerviosa, una acción que él siguió con tanto interés que su estómago se contrajo. La habitación parecía de repente cargada de electricidad y ella pensó que debía decir algo antes de que la tensión estallara.

—Estaba pensando en otra cosa —explicó—. Suelo canturrear cuando estoy concentrada en algo.

—Ya me he dado cuenta — dijo él roncamente, respirando con cuidado para aminorar el dolor de sus costillas.

Durante un momento se miraron a los ojos en silencio y para Mina fue como si algo flotara en el aire entre ellos, robando el poco aliento que les quedaba.

— ¿Entonces? —preguntó él con otra de sus sonrisas.

Mina no sabía de qué hablaba.

— ¿Entonces qué? —repitió ella sin entender.

—Tu pelo.

¿Su pelo? Confundida, levantó una mano para tocarlo y advirtió a qué se refería. Había olvidado por completo que Serena siempre llevaba el pelo muy largo.

—Pues... yo... me ponía nerviosa, así que me lo corté.

Por favor, parecía una idiota, pero Yaten tenía la habilidad de hacer que no pudiera articular una palabra inteligente.

—Qué pena. Había soñado enterrar mi cara en él cuando hiciéramos el amor.

— ¡Yaten! —protestó ella ruborizándose. Era una reacción ante la imagen mental de esa fantasía, que le pareció sorprendentemente excitante.

—Di eso otra vez —ordenó él quedamente con un gemido que no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con el dolor.

¡Por Dios bendito, este hombre estaba haciendo que se le pusiera la carne de gallina! Era como si todos sus sentidos se hubieran despertado. Nunca había experimentado nada parecido antes de conocerlo.

— ¿Que diga qué? —musitó ella.

—Mi nombre. Lo dices con un tono muy sexy —añadió Yaten con una mirada que la hubiera derretido de haber estado él sano.

De todas maneras casi lo hizo. Sentía como si sus piernas no pudieran sostenerla.

La mente de Mina dejó de funcionar a un nivel sensato en ese momento. Lo único que sabía era cómo se sentía y cómo reaccionaba Yaten.

— ¿Estás flirteando conmigo? —preguntó ella sin aliento.

El brillo de sus ojos se convirtió en una llama.

— ¿Es que no lo sabes?

Aunque los separaban varios metros, ella sintió como si él la hubiera tocado y casi no podía respirar.

— ¿Te... te parece sensato?

—Probablemente no, pero tenía que asegurarme de que no había perdido mi toque —contestó guasón.

—Créeme, no lo has perdido —aseguró ella coqueta, haciéndolo reír.

Enseguida deseó no haberlo hecho porque notó que la risa le hacía daño.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Me sentiría mejor si estuvieras a mi lado —admitió él, levantando una mano. Mina se acercó para tomarla.

En el momento que se tocaron ella sintió una corriente nerviosa en todo su cuerpo.

—Asombroso, ¿verdad? —dijo él suavemente, entrelazando sus dedos y atrayendo su mirada azul.

— ¿Estás... ? —pero cuando él asintió, no pudo seguir.

—Completamente. No puedo dejar de pensar lo que me habría perdido si hubiera muerto.

Hasta hace un segundo su sangre estaba hirviendo, pero de repente se había enfriado, dejando helada hasta su alma. Si hubiera muerto. Sintió un escalofrío.

— ¿Minako? ¿Qué te pasa?

La preocupación en la voz de Yaten hizo que levantara la mirada hacia él.

—Podrías haber muerto.

Y en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que significaba para ella.

Acababa de imaginarse el mundo sin él y era una imagen desoladora. La profundidad de su emoción la hizo temblar. Unos días antes no era más que un nombre, pero ahora significaba tantas cosas que la asustaba.

Los dedos de Yaten apretaron aún más los suyos.

—No lo pienses, cariño. Estoy vivo.

Mina lo miró y vio la fuerza masculina que desprendía, a pesar de estar en la cama de un hospital. Sí, estaba vivo y ella nunca había estado más agradecida.

—Me alegro —musitó ella.

Sabía que no podría controlar mucho más en ese momento, así que cambió de tema.

—No me has dicho si te gusta mi nuevo corte de pelo.

—Te queda muy bien.

—Bueno, gracias. No es decir mucho, pero gracias —dijo sonriendo.

—Siempre a su disposición —entonó él de broma. Su mirada se dirigió hacia su mandíbula.

—Veo que has decidido dejarte barba. Te hace parecer muy... —estuvo a punto de decir sexy, pero se calló. Demasiado tarde. Con una mirada, se dio cuenta de que él sabía lo que estaba pensando.

— ¡Vaya momento para decir eso, cuando no me puedo mover de esta cama! —Dijo observándola con curiosidad—. Por cierto, no llevas maquillaje —añadió.

Esa vez Minako no pestañeó, aunque había olvidado que Serena no salía nunca a la calle sin maquillarse.

—Pensé que estaría ridícula pululando por el hospital pintada como una estrella de cine —inventó ella rápidamente.

Confiaba en que no conociera tanto a Serena como para saber que eso era exactamente lo que a ella le gustaría.

Aparentemente era así porque no hizo ningún comentario.

—No sé por qué te molestas en ponerte maquillaje en absoluto. Estás guapísima sin él. ¡Qué ojos!

Mina volvió a contener el aliento, hipnotizada por la forma en que él la miraba. Cada vez que miraba los de Yaten se daba cuenta de que quería ahogarse en ellos. Olvidarse de todo y simplemente...

— ¡Querido, estás despierto!

La alegre exclamación de Luna Kou desde el otro lado de la habitación rompió el hechizo y Mina retrocedió rápidamente cuando su madre se inclinó sobre él para besarlo con cuidado.

— ¡Ay! Te vendría bien un afeitado.

—Una de las enfermeras quería hacerlo, pero yo prefiero que lo haga papá.

Mina se había apartado diplomáticamente de la familia y había vuelto a colocar las flores, pero lo miró cuando dijo eso.

—No me digas que te negarías si se ofreciera la rubia guapita esa. La que te pone ojitos cada vez que entra aquí —dijo Mina sonriendo.

— ¿Celosa?

— ¿Debería estarlo? —preguntó levantando una ceja, irónica.

— ¡Qué dos! —suspiró Luna indulgente—. ¡Cualquiera que tenga ojos en la cara puede ver que estáis locos el uno por el otro! Pero si hay electricidad en el ambiente... Bueno, si no os importa que os interrumpa un par de minutos, ¿te importa decirme cómo te encuentras?

— ¡Como si hubiera estado pegándome con Tyson! —respondió él de broma.

Aunque todos rieron, Mina vio cómo el cansancio empezaba a hacer mella en su rostro. Estaba intentando disimular el dolor, pero su expresión dejaba claro que lo sentía.

Artemis Kou puso la mano en el hombro de su hijo.

—Tú sigue luchando, hijo. Y no te preocupes. Mañana traeré una navaja de afeitar.

—Gracias, papá.

— ¿Te ha cuidado bien Mina mientras estábamos fuera? —preguntó Luna mientras colocaba innecesariamente las sábanas.

Yaten tomó la mano de su madre.

— ¡Déjalo, mamá! Y otra cosa, ¿por qué la llamáis Mina? —preguntó con tono de irritación, debido al dolor que debía de estar sintiendo.

Sus padres parecían perplejos.

— ¿Es que tú no la llamas así? —Luna preguntó confusa, volviéndose a mirar a Mina.

¿Qué más podía ir mal? Había sido una idiotez decirles a sus padres que la llamaran Mina, cuando no sabía cómo la llamaba Yaten. Sólo podía echarle la culpa al hecho de que desde que lo había conocido se sentía mentalmente confusa, de forma que era un milagro que pudiera pensar en absoluto.

Mina tomó el jarrón y lo llevó a la mesita al lado de la cama.

—Tus padres me llaman Mina porque es el diminutivo de Minako —dijo con sorprendente sangre fría.

Dejó el jarrón sobre la mesita y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás para admirarlo. Tenía el corazón acelerado cuando se cruzó de brazos y dirigió su mirada hacia él.

— ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

¿Por qué? Buena pregunta. Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Creí que te gustaba más llamarme Minako —mintió ella alegremente.

¿Qué otra cosa podía decir? No la sorprendió que él la mirara atónito.

—No me habías dicho que había otra opción.

Mina miró a los tres y vio la confusión en sus caras.

— ¿Te habría gustado saberlo, cariño? —preguntó suavemente y experimentó un dardo de placer cuando lo vio tragar saliva.

Yaten se aclaró la garganta.

—Supongo que aún tenemos mucho que aprender uno sobre el otro. Y no, no importa. De hecho, Mina va mejor con tu nuevo aspecto, con el pelo corto y sin maquillaje. Creo que me gusta más.

—Me alegro, porque a mí también me gusta más.

Mina se mordió los labios mientras se daba la vuelta para que él no viera que se había sonrojado. Un sonrojo que sintió al comprobar que ella, Mina Aino, podía desconcertar a un hombre como Yaten Kou.

Se quedó hasta que por fin Yaten empezó a dormirse, exhausto por el esfuerzo que requería mantener una conversación. De camino a casa, entró a comprar algo de comida. Se sentía ligera y feliz por su recién descubierto poder. Así, lo que normalmente era una tarea pesada se convirtió en algo divertido hasta que, de repente, su burbuja se rompió.

¿Pero qué demonios estaba haciendo ella flirteando con Yaten Kou? Él respondía porque pensaba que era Serena. La alegría que había sentido durante un corto período de tiempo se desvaneció ante la cruda realidad. Se había enamorado del prometido de su hermana y no había ningún futuro para ella en esa relación. Uno de estos días tendría que decirle la verdad y, cuando Yaten descubriera lo que había hecho Serena, las odiaría a las dos y Mina no podría culparlo. Aunque no tuviera ninguna razón para odiarla a ella, tampoco la había para que la quisiera.

Ella podía estar enamorada de él, pero él no lo estaba de ella. Se sentía atraído, pero eso era algo muy diferente. La verdad fue como una ducha de agua fría y se dio cuenta de que se había estado portando como una idiota. No había usado la cabeza y ahora tendría que recoger las piezas de su corazón roto. No podía esconder que se sentía atraída por él, pero podía asegurarse de que él no supiera que había habido algo más que eso. Era el momento de limitar el daño. Por su propio bien, debía hacer lo que se había dicho a sí misma antes, conservar la cabeza fría y mantener las distancias.

Terminó de hacer la compra con determinación y condujo hasta su cómodo apartamento. Dejó las bolsas en la cocina y estaba a punto de entrar en la ducha cuando vio el piloto encendido del contestador. Automáticamente, se dirigió hacia él para comprobar las llamadas.

—Hola, soy Lita. Sólo quería saber si lo de esta noche seguía en pie. Adiós.

Mina se tocó la frente. ¡Andrew! Se había olvidado de él por completo. Era el hijo de su compañera y amiga, Lita, y le había prometido que lo llevaría a ver el partido esa noche. Había comprado las entradas hacía meses como regalo de cumpleaños.

Como distracción, la llamada no podía haber llegado en mejor momento. Había planeado ir a visitar a Yaten esa noche, pero aquélla era su oportunidad de empezar a hacer su vida normal. Aunque una parte de ella se rebelaba, la parte sensata ganó porque era por su propio bien. Decidida, se sentó en un sillón y tomó el teléfono.

La madre de Yaten se puso al teléfono en la sala de las enfermeras.

— ¿Mina? ¿Te pasa algo?

Estaba pasando, pero pronto dejaría de pasar, pensó Mina resuelta.

—Estoy bien, Luna. Es sólo que he olvidado deciros una cosa. No podré ir a ver a Yaten esta noche. Había quedado para ir al partido con un amigo. Es su cumpleaños y no puedo decirle que no.

No sabía por qué no le decía que su amigo era un niño, pero ya que no lo había hecho pensó que sería mejor dejarlo sin aclarar. Podría necesitar un novio imaginario en algún momento.

—Claro que no. Yaten lo sentirá mucho, pero estoy segura de que lo entenderá —respondió Luna, aunque por su tono parecía decir que era ella quien no lo entendía.

—Dígale que lo veré mañana —añadió fríamente, antes de colgar el teléfono.

Suspirando, no hizo ningún movimiento para levantarse aunque tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Siempre había creído que el amor sería una experiencia maravillosa, pero había estado equivocada. Era muy dolorosa.

Al final fue al partido, dispuesta a pasárselo bien. No tenía ningún sentido ir con la cara larga. Y además, no quería estropearle la noche a Andrew. El béisbol le gustaba mucho y era estupendo ver un partido con alguien que estaba tan emocionado como ella. Había algo catártico en gritar y animar a coro con la multitud y los perritos calientes y los refrescos nunca le habían sabido mejor. Durante un par de horas se olvidó de los problemas y acabó tan feliz como su pequeño compañero cuando su equipo ganó el partido.

— ¡Jo, qué bien! —dijo el niño mientras salían arropados por la multitud.

— ¿Lo has pasado bien, Andrew? —preguntó sonriendo, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

Él devolvió la sonrisa, mostrando el hueco que acababa de dejar uno de sus dientes de leche.

—Ha sido el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que me han hecho nunca. ¡Ya verás cuando se lo cuente a mamá!

Por un segundo, Mina sintió pena por su amiga. Lita odiaba el béisbol, pero era una madre divorciada y no quería que Andrew se perdiera nada, así que iba a todos los partidos de los niños y escuchaba a Andrew hablar sobre ellos horas y horas.

— ¿Te apetece tomar un café? —invitó Lita cuando llegaron a casa.

Mina había pensado decir que no, pero cambió de opinión. Podía ser bueno para ella hablar con alguien.

— ¿Has hecho galletas? —preguntó siguiendo a Lita a la cocina.

—Aja, huelo problemas —dijo su amiga con una sonrisa irónica que desapareció cuando vio que Mina no sonreía—. Un hombre, ¿verdad? —suspiró sirviendo café en dos tazas y dejando un plato de galletas sobre la mesa.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó Mina.

—Porque sólo un hombre hace que una mujer tenga esa cara.

Colocando una taza humeante frente a Mina, se sentó en una silla frente a ella.

—Tengo razón, ¿no?

Mina podría haber cambiado de tema, pero sabía que eso no engañaría a su amiga.

—Sí.

— ¿Lo conozco?

—No, no lo conoces— dijo Mina mordiendo una galleta.

— ¿Es guapo?

En su mente, Mina vio la cara de Yaten y su corazón se encogió.

—Es el hombre más guapo que he visto nunca.

Lita apoyó los codos en la mesa y apoyó la barbilla en la mano.

— ¿Cuál es el problema, está casado?

Con un profundo suspiro, Mina miró a Lita.

—Es el prometido de Serena.

Lita se quedó atónita.

— ¿El prometido de tu hermana?

Sólo había visto a Serena una vez, cuando había ido a la oficina a ver a Mina y no le había caído nada bien.

Tras una breve vacilación, Mina explicó lo que había pasado y lo que había hecho. Decir que Lita estaba asombrada era decir bien poco.

— ¡Perdona que te diga esto, pero tu hermana es una zorra! —exclamó levantándose.

—Estás perdonada.

— ¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir?

—Pronto. Yaten se está recuperando.

Lita se mordió los labios.

— ¿Tú crees que...?

Mina se pasó la mano por el pelo y miró a Lita sombríamente. Sabía exactamente lo que su amiga estaba pensando.

—No.

—Pero Serena y tú sois tan diferentes. Yo creo que... —se calló cuando Mina dejó la taza y se levantó.

—No puedes hacer que alguien te quiera cuando a quien quiere es a otra persona, Lita. Nadie me ha pedido que me enamore de él. Se me pasará.

—No lo sé. Nunca te había visto así. Me da mucha pena que lo estés pasando mal.

Mina miró su reloj.

—Será mejor que me vaya.

Se dirigieron juntas hacia la puerta y Lita abrazó a Mina.

—Ya sabes dónde estoy si necesitas hablar con alguien —dijo y miró tristemente a su amiga.

Mina se dirigía a casa cuando pasó por delante del hospital. Había decidido ignorarlo, pero cuanto más se alejaba, más fuerte era el deseo de volver. Sabía que no era sensato, pero había algo más fuerte que su sensatez.

Luchó contra sí misma durante unos minutos, pero la decisión ya había sido tomada. Con una rápida mirada al retrovisor, Mina dio un giro y se dirigió hacia el hospital.

..

M

y

Y

..

Hola oh parece que a Mina se le sera mas difisil confesarse a ese hombre tan encantador y guapo y del cual se ha enamorado (yo tambien xD) pero ya veremos que pasa :3

ShelydeKou: Hola nena, claro que la voy a continual :3 subire un capitulo cada dos dias mas tardar, intentare de que sea diario :) u.u si empieza triste y bueno tendra mucho drama, pero ya veremos que pasa. Hay que defender a nuestro amado Yaten xD.

DaliivenusKou: Hola :) gracias por pasar, espero que este capitulo te guste.

Demencia: oh yo tambien pense eso aumentado de Serena xD cuando lei la historia, como se atreve ¬¬ ... pero bueno ya veremos que pasa xD, si me aloque al subir dos al mismo tiempo, pero cuando las lei me encantaron y dije oh tengo que compartirlas, son ellas... aunque esta chica no es nada como Serena, ni el como Yaten, por ahora.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capítulo 3_**

**_.._**

**_.._**

EL HOSPITAL parecía extrañamente tranquilo mientras Mina se dirigía hacia la habitación. Se paró en el umbral mirando la habitación a oscuras, excepto por un círculo de luz de la lámpara que había sobre la cama de Yaten. Era tarde y sus padres debían de haber vuelto al hotel hacía horas.

Se acercó a la cama y se permitió el lujo de mirarlo. Se había convertido en alguien tan importante para ella en un período de tiempo tan corto que daba miedo. Suspirando, extendió la mano para apartar un mechón de pelo de su frente y, antes de que pudiera apartarla, Yaten abrió los ojos y la miró.

—Sabía que vendrías —dijo suavemente. Incapaz de apartar la mirada de esos ojos magnéticos tan cerca de los suyos, Mina contuvo el aliento.

— ¿Lo sabías? —susurró ella.

Estaban tan cerca, que podía sentir el calor que desprendía y su aroma de hombre la hizo sentir un poco mareada. Nunca en toda su vida había sentido algo tan intenso, tan poderoso como lo que sentía cuando estaba con él.

—Sí. Desde el accidente hay como una carga de electricidad entre nosotros, Mina. Yo lo he sentido y sé que tú también.

Desde luego que lo había sentido. Lo estaba sintiendo en ese mismo instante, pero sabía que no debía dejarse arrastrar.

—Yaten... —protestó ella, aunque incluso a ella misma le sonara falso.

— ¿No me vas a besar? Sabes que lo estás deseando y yo me estoy volviendo loco sólo de pensarlo.

Sus palabras eran una tentación y ella se quedó temblando cuando miró la boca a unos centímetros de la suya. Yaten quería que lo besara y ella lo deseaba tanto que era una agonía negárselo.

Pero Mina sabía que besar a ese hombre sería un error. Un grave error. Por el momento lo único que había hecho era preguntarse cómo sería si lo hiciera. Si aceptaba su invitación, lo sabría y, dado que tendrían que separarse pronto, podría convertirse en un recuerdo insoportable. Si había un momento en el que tenía que ser sensata, aquél era ese momento. Usando lo que quedaba de su sentido común, Mina comenzó a formular una negativa, pero las palabras murieron en sus labios cuando sus miradas se cruzaron de nuevo.

—Mina.

Su nombre no era más que un suspiro, pero a Mina le pareció que lo oía en cada fibra de su ser. No habría podido moverse aunque hubiera querido. La razón se desvaneció bajo el peso del deseo. Su único pensamiento era que tenía que saber, que necesitaba saber cómo eran esos labios, cómo sabían. Su vida entera parecía depender de ello y, prendida en una red tan fina como una tela de araña pero tan fuerte como el acero, lenta pero firmemente empezó a acercar su cara a la de Yaten.

El roce de sus labios con los suyos fue como una llama y tuvo que contener el aliento. Miró a Yaten para comprobar que ambos habían sentido la misma sensación increíble. Sin sonido, sus labios formaron su nombre y, empujada por una fuerza más fuerte que su voluntad, apretó su boca contra la de él.

Yaten levantó la mano para presionar su cabeza y sostenerla allí y el beso fue como un incendio. Nada en el mundo le importaba salvo que ese beso no terminara. Cayó sobre el borde de la cama, olvidándose de todo excepto de que la boca apretada contra la suya le daba un placer que no había conocido nunca. Su corazón latía con violencia. Se sintió enfebrecida, caliente y fría a la vez.

Sólo se apartó, respirando con dificultad, cuando oyó a Yaten gemir de dolor.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

¿Era su voz la que sonaba entrecortada y embriagada de pasión?

— ¡Se me había olvidado que estaba encadenado a esta maldita cama y he intentado moverme! —Yaten dijo entre dientes.

Mina se mordió los labios. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando para hacer algo tan poco sensato? Ese hombre tenía las costillas rotas y ella se había echado sobre él.

—Perdóname, por favor. ¿Te he hecho daño?

Se habría levantado, pero la mano de Yaten en su muñeca se lo impedía.

— ¿Tú qué crees? —contestó Yaten levantando la voz. Mina se irguió inmediatamente, indignada. Lo tenía claro si pensaba que iba a cargar con toda la culpa.

— ¡No me grites, Yaten Kou! Nos estábamos besando los dos, no sólo yo. Fuiste tú quien me pidió que te besara.

— ¿No me digas? —dijo mirándola con un brillo muy especial en los ojos.

Sintiendo esa mirada hasta en los dedos de los pies, Mina intentó resistirse, aunque sentía una atracción magnética hacia él.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir que me has dado algo más de lo que esperaba.

A Mina se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

— ¿Ah, sí?

Sabiendo que la había puesto nerviosa, su boca dibujó una leve sonrisa.

—Sí…

Mina apartó la mirada para recuperar el control, y después, lo miró a través de las pestañas.

— ¿Cuánto más?

—Como un cien por cien más —dijo sonriendo. Los ojos de Mina se abrieron con sorpresa. —Ese beso ha sido algo especial. Nunca me habías besado así —siguió él.

Esa afirmación hizo que su corazón se desbocara de nuevo, pero por una razón completamente diferente.

— ¿Nunca? —preguntó buscando la confirmación de una posibilidad que parecía increíble.

Yaten la tomó de la otra mano y entrelazó sus dedos en los suyos.

—Nunca. No sé por qué, pero desde el accidente hay algo especial entre nosotros. No puedo entender por qué y, francamente, no me voy a romper la cabeza. Algo me ha pasado, nos ha pasado a los dos y es mejor. No es que no disfrutara besándote antes, pero tendrás que admitir que esto es mejor.

Esa confesión hizo que su estómago se contrajera de alegría. Era increíble. Tan increíble que podía sentir cómo temblaba por dentro.

—Sí, es mejor —asintió ella con una risa entrecortada. ¡Tenía que tener cuidado de no desvelar nada hasta que pudiera pensar! —También me ha sorprendido a mí.

—Al menos ha sido una sorpresa agradable —dijo Yaten acariciando su mano.

Mientras lo hacía, tocó el anillo de compromiso y levantó la mano para mirarlo.

—Entonces, ¿has decidido quedártelo?

— ¿Quedármelo? —preguntó Mina confusa.

—Me di cuenta de que no te gustaba. Creí que lo habrías cambiado por otro.

Mina se dio cuenta de que a Serena le habría gustado algo más llamativo. Pero a ella no. Para ella era un anillo precioso, uno que ella misma hubiera elegido.

—No es que no me gustara —inventó ella rápidamente—. Es que me parecía demasiado grande, pero lo he arreglado.

Suponiendo que él no pidiera la factura del joyero, su mentira estaba cubierta.

Él frunció el ceño, intentando confrontar lo que él recordaba con lo que ella acababa de decir. Después de unos segundos, la miró interrogante.

—Entonces ¿te gusta?

—Es precioso —dijo honestamente. Él se encogió de hombros y movió la cabeza, atribuyendo el cambio de opinión a un capricho.

—Tendré que comprar los pendientes a juego —decidió él con una sonrisa tan encantadora que Mina tuvo que controlarse porque la magia empezaba a tejer de nuevo su red alrededor de los dos.

De repente, empezó a sentirse alarmada por aceptar regalos que en realidad no iban dirigidos a ella.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo.

—Lo mejor será que cambiemos de tema o no me dormiré nunca —sugirió él—Cuéntame qué tal el partido. No sabía que te gustara el béisbol.

¿Cómo quería él que pudiera pensar si seguía acariciando su mano de esa forma? Intentó poner un poco de orden en el caos de su cerebro

—Ha sido estupendo. Intento ir a todos los partidos que puedo. Además hoy nuestro equipo ha ganado y Andrew estaba feliz.

La caricia en su mano cesó.

— ¿Andrew? —preguntó él bruscamente.

Mina lo miró. No podía ser, no podía estar celoso. Parecía que sí por la expresión de su cara. Tenía ganas de reírse, pero en lugar de eso se mordió los labios.

—Andrew es un amigo —dijo alegremente.

—Eso me ha dicho mi madre.

Esa vez se río con ganas.

— ¡Tenías que verte la cara! Andrew es el hijo de mi mejor amiga y tiene diez, no, once años. El partido ha sido mi regalo. ¿Satisfecho? —bromeó ella.

— ¡Qué bruja eres! —dijo Yaten poniendo cara de enfadado e intentando agarrarla.

—Recuerda que estás enfermo —dijo ella levantando las manos en advertencia.

—Sí, pero no voy a estar siempre en esta cama. ¡Recuérdalo! —amenazó él.

Mina sintió un escalofrío de placer recorriendo su espina dorsal.

—Lo recordaré.

La mirada de Yaten prometía venganza.

—La próxima vez que quieras ir a un partido, te llevaré yo.

—Vale —asintió ella bajito.

—Estoy haciendo el ridículo, ¿verdad?

Mina sonrió y se inclinó para besarlo suavemente en los labios, apartándose rápidamente para que él no pudiera reaccionar.

—Sí, pero me gusta. Ahora tengo que irme, es muy tarde. Te veré mañana —prometió ella.

—Te estaré esperando. Buenas noches, cariño. Conduce con cuidado.

—Lo haré —prometió Mina.

Salió antes de que pudiera encontrar una razón para quedarse.

Al final del pasillo, se paró y se apoyó en la pared. Automáticamente se llevó la mano a los labios para comprobar su sensibilidad. Estaba temblando como una hoja, pero consiguió tranquilizarse y recordar todo lo que Yaten había dicho y que había estado a punto de perderse. Si no hubiera dado la vuelta, si no lo hubiera besado, ¡no lo habría sabido nunca!

Nunca hubiera sabido que lo que Yaten experimentaba cuando la besaba no lo había experimentado nunca cuando besaba a Serena. No hubiera sabido que la atracción que sentían como una llama cada vez que estaban juntos no había ocurrido hasta después del accidente. Lo que significaba que lo que sentía lo sentía sólo por ella. Serena nunca lo había hecho sentir así. Tenía algo que su gemela no tenía. Era por ella por quien se sentía apasionadamente atraído.

¿Qué debía hacer? Su plan había sido contarle la verdad en un par de días, pero ahora no estaba segura. Había un nuevo elemento en la historia, en el que no había pensado. Yaten la deseaba tanto como ella a él y ahora tenía que elegir. Podía decírselo y con toda probabilidad perderlo o no decir nada, perpetuar la mentira y quedarse con él.

En cuanto pensó aquello, se sintió mal ¿No era inmoral dejar que pensara que ella era otra persona? Con un gemido de desesperación, se vio forzada a admitir que lo sería. Tendría que decírselo. ¿Quién sabía? Quizá lo que sentía por ella fuera suficientemente fuerte como para olvidar quién era.

Mina soltó su lápiz sobre el cuaderno de notas y se enderezó. Al hacerlo miró el reloj de la pared y se quedó sorprendida. Incrédula, comprobó su reloj de pulsera para confirmar que eran casi las siete de la tarde.

El trabajo en el Juzgado había terminado pronto, pero había tenido que estudiar otro caso y se había encerrado en la biblioteca después de comer. Había entrado decidida a quedarse largo rato, pero, como siempre, cuanto más leía más tenía que comprobar y, antes de que se diera cuenta, el tiempo había volado.

Esa rápida comprobación a su reloj le dijo que llegaba una hora y media tarde a su cita con Yaten y aún tenía que cruzar toda la ciudad. Llegaría al hospital tardísimo y no sabía de qué humor lo iba a encontrar.

Habían pasado diez días desde el accidente. Diez días en los que había pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo libre con Yaten y no le había contado nada sobre Serena. Cada día iba al hospital decidida a contárselo. Estaba recuperándose bien y ya podría soportar la noticia. Pero cada día lo dejaba para el día siguiente. Ya no tenía ninguna excusa. Sólo que estaba loca por él, enamorándose más y más cada día, tanto que no encontraba valor para contárselo y perderlo.

Sabía que era una cobardía, pero no lo podía evitar. Él era todo lo que ella deseaba en la vida. Soñaba con él, sueños eróticos que, al despertar, la dejaban dolorida y llena de deseo. Pensaba en él todo el tiempo. Ni siquiera su trabajo le hacía olvidarlo del todo. Se encontraba pensando en él en los momentos más inoportunos, perdiéndose en fantasías y perdiendo el hilo de lo que se estaba diciendo. Por fortuna no en el trabajo, pero en todos los demás momentos. Era un caso perdido.

Con un suspiro, Mina cerró el libro, recogió sus cosas y se dirigió al aparcamiento. Al menos no había demasiado tráfico y no tardó mucho en llegar. Por una vez, el ascensor parecía estar esperándola. Entró rápidamente y pulsó el botón de la planta en la que estaba Yaten. Se paró en el umbral de la habitación y, como siempre, cuando vio su imagen se quedó sin aliento. Vestido con un pijama de seda y un batín, tenía un aspecto tentador y sus sentidos se despertaron inmediatamente. Era maravilloso verlo. Hacía que todo lo demás careciera de importancia.

Como si sintiera su presencia, Yaten levantó la mirada.

— ¿Dónde demonios te has metido? —preguntó desde su silla al lado de la ventana.

Había periódicos y revistas por el suelo, como si fueran los juguetes abandonados de un niño.

Ese día iba a comprobar cómo eran sus enfados, pensó ella, tirando el bolso y el abrigo sobre la cama y mirándolo con los brazos cruzados. Tenía el mismo aspecto que un niño gruñón que hubiera estado esperando todo el día el comic prometido. Pues ella estaba hambrienta y cansada y no pensaba aguantar su malhumor.

—Yo también estoy encantada de verte —respondió Mina dulcemente.

— ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? —dijo enfurruñado.

Mina lo miró con advertencia, que él por supuesto ignoró.

— ¡La que recibe cualquiera que salude como lo has hecho tú!

Yaten también se cruzó de brazos.

—No intentes cambiar de tema. ¿Tienes idea de qué hora es?

Aunque fuera una frase copiada, qué guapo se ponía cuando se enfadaba. A Mina no le apetecía nada discutir.

—Sé exactamente qué hora es, muchas gracias. Tengo reloj.

—Pues entonces, podrías llegar a tiempo, ¿no? ¿Qué has estado haciendo todo el día?

Se estaba poniendo muy antipático. Sabía que era porque estaba sufriendo, pero eso no lo excusaba. Para ella, no. Iba todos los días, estuviera cansada o no después del trabajo porque quería estar con él, ¡y él tenía la cara de enfadarse sólo porque llegaba un poco tarde!

En realidad, bastante tarde, pero eso no era lo importante.

— ¡He estado trabajando, idiota! ¡Así es como me gano la vida!

— ¿Trabajando? ¿A estas horas?

Algo en su forma de decirlo hizo que se parara antes de responder.

— ¿Qué creías que estaba haciendo, Yaten?

— ¡A estas horas, podrías estar haciendo cualquier cosa! —contestó él con las mandíbulas apretadas. Ella lo miró con asombro.

— ¿Estarás de broma?

— ¿Por qué? ¡Cualquier hombre desearía meterse en tu cama!

—Deja que te diga una cosa, Yaten Kou. No soy una buscavidas. No me iría a la cama con cualquier hombre. Y no quiero a ningún hombre más que a ti. Aunque Dios sabrá por qué, cuando tú te imaginas que yo podría hacer una cosa así.

Yaten se quedó quieto y Mina vio fascinada cómo se ruborizaba.

— ¿Quieres decir que estoy equivocado?

— ¡Quiero decir que me dan ganas de pegarte una bofetada!

Yaten dejó escapar un suspiro y empezó a frotarse el cuello con la mano. Cuando volvió a mirarla, su expresión era de arrepentimiento.

—Estás enfadada.

— ¿No me digas? Me parece que tengo derecho, ¿no? He pasado un día de perros en el Juzgado y ahora tú sugieres que...

Mina dejó de hablar cuando vio la sorpresa en su rostro.

— ¿En el Juzgado? —preguntó él.

Mina se dio cuenta de que iba a tener problemas. El tema del trabajo no había salido hasta entonces y, aparentemente, tampoco lo habían mencionado sus padres. Le hubiera contado lo que le hubiera contado Serena, ella tenía que decir la verdad.

—Claro, soy abogada —anunció conteniendo el aliento a la espera de su reacción.

—Creí que eras una secretaria —dijo Yaten frunciendo el ceño.

A Mina le dio un vuelco el corazón. Había mucha diferencia entre una secretaria y una abogada. ¿Cómo iba a explicar eso?

El color desapareció de sus mejillas. Lo único que podía hacer era inventar algo.

—No recuerdo haberte dicho nunca eso —respondió, diciéndole la verdad y esperando que no se diera cuenta del temblor en su voz.

Para su asombro, Yaten se encogió de hombros.

—Y no me lo habías dicho, pero cuando dijiste que trabajabas en una firma de abogados, yo asumí que eras secretaria.

A Mina la molestó que su hermana no sólo se apropiara de su nombre sino de su profesión también. No del todo, porque no hubiera podido hacerse pasar por abogada, pero casi. Sin duda habría pensado que la haría más aceptable a los ojos de Yaten. Afortunadamente entre la mentira de su hermana y la presunción de Yaten, Mina tenía sitio para maniobrar.

—Creí que un abogado no asumía nada sin haberlo probado antes —dijo con la barbilla agresivamente levantada.

—Acepto la corrección, pero declaro que había circunstancias atenuantes —dijo sin separar la mirada de su cara.

Esa mirada podía haber incendiado un bosque y desde luego encendió su sangre. Necesitó todo su aplomo para esconder su reacción.

— ¿Qué circunstancias atenuantes?

Yaten sonrió.

—Que cuando estoy contigo no puedo pensar con claridad.

¡Si él supiera!, pensó Mina con un suspiro ahogado.

—Eso me suena. Y sobre lo de llegar tarde, estaba investigando y se me pasó la hora. Lo siento.

—Eso sí que lo entiendo —dijo mirándola con curiosidad— ¿Y has ganado el caso?

Los ojos de Mina brillaron triunfantes y sonrió abiertamente.

—Por supuesto.

—Nada de falsa modestia, ¿eh?

—Soy muy buena en mi trabajo —dijo levantando la barbilla.

—No lo pongo en duda. ¿Practicas derecho criminal?

Mina negó con la cabeza.

—Derecho civil. Te dejo los titulares a ti —dijo sardónica.

—Lo dices como si yo sólo buscara publicidad —protestó él.

—Desde luego tampoco intentas evitarla. Yo diría que a tu ego le encanta verse en todos los periódicos y televisiones.

Sabía que aquello no era verdad porque si lo fuera habría visto su fotografía innumerables veces. Pero eso no hizo que dejara de meterse con él.

— ¡Mi ego! ¿Qué clase de hombre crees que soy? —preguntó Yaten alarmado.

Mina empezó a reírse y entonces él se dio cuenta de que era una pequeña venganza.

—Touché. ¿Significa eso que me perdonas?

—Significa que me lo pensaré —dijo ella burlona. En los ojos de Yaten una excitante mirada amenazadora hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco.

—No tardes mucho —advirtió él.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué me vas a hacer?

—Puede que cambie de opinión.

— ¿Sobre qué? —preguntó con el corazón en un puño.

—No te lo pienso decir —se evadió Yaten.

La mirada de Yaten estaba en su boca, haciendo que sus labios ardieran como si él los hubiera tocado. En ese momento, se humedeció los labios con la lengua sin darse cuenta y Yaten lanzó un gemido.

El pulso de Mina se aceleró y, de repente, tuvo que tragar saliva antes de hablar.

— ¿Sabes que puedes ser muy, pero que muy irritante?

Yaten se aclaró la garganta.

—Lo sé, pero tú me quieres de todas maneras.

Mina contuvo el aliento, incapaz de negarlo siquiera para intentar evitar el dolor que vendría después.

— ¿Me vas a contar por qué estabas tan enfadado?

Yaten suspiró y se pasó la mano por el cabello despeinado.

—Porque te echaba de menos, maldita sea.

— ¡Oh, Yaten! —dijo con el corazón encogido.

Mina sintió cómo se derrumbaban los restos de sus ya mermadas defensas con esas palabras. Ella también lo había echado de menos.

Él extendió una mano hacia ella, con una sonrisa en los labios.

— ¿Por qué no vienes aquí y dejas que te diga hola de verdad?

No necesitó más. Cuando él tomó su mano, sintió que se le subía la sangre a la cabeza.

—Estás muy lejos —dijo él roncamente. Mina obedeció la presión en su mano y se arrodilló delante del sillón.

—Eso está mejor —dijo él satisfecho mientras tomaba su cara entre las manos—. Creí que nunca nos iban a dejar solos. Llevo días esperando este momento y quiero un beso de verdad, no uno de esos besitos en la cara que me has dado últimamente.

Mina gimió dulcemente, comprendiendo lo que quería decir. Últimamente siempre había habido alguien en la habitación y lo único que había podido hacer era darle un beso en la mejilla. Era frustrante.

—Yo...

La mirada de Yaten se dirigió hacia su boca.

—Por favor, Mina, bésame. Me he estado volviendo loco recordando el sabor de tus labios —exclamó Yaten apasionadamente.

Mina volvió a emitir un gemido. Ella también lo deseaba. Lo deseaba tanto que dolía.

—Yaten...

Su voz no era más que un suspiro de placer mientras la boca de él tomaba la suya y sus manos se apoyaban dulcemente en su pecho. Sintió que él temblaba con el contacto y experimentó una sensación de alegría al saber que podía hacerlo reaccionar de esa manera. Él la besaba, mordiendo sus labios suavemente antes de robar su corazón con las caricias de su lengua y Mina abrió los labios de inmediato para dejarlo entrar. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron en un baile tan íntimo que sintió una ola de calor quemándola de los pies a la cabeza. Sus manos estrujaron la chaqueta del pijama de seda a la que se sujetó como si el mundo estuviera girando sin parar.

Ninguno de los dos podía saber lo que habría ocurrido si no hubiera sonado un fuerte ruido metálico en el pasillo que los hizo separarse. Con el corazón a toda velocidad y jadeando, Mina se quedó mirándolo, sorprendida.

— ¡No me mires así! —dijo Yaten lanzando un gemido ahogado y tomando su cara entre las manos de nuevo—. No, mírame como quieras. ¡Esos ojos! Dios, no me canso de mirarte. ¡Maldita habitación! No hay un momento de intimidad.

Oírle a él decir lo mismo que ella sentía, hizo que suspirara con sus doloridos labios.

—Creo que debería asustarme con esa mirada.

— ¿Tienes miedo?

—No.

Yaten apoyó su frente en la suya.

— ¿Tienes idea de cuánto te quiero?

Mina se alegró de que no pudiera ver su expresión. No tenía ni idea de lo que él sentía. Sabía que se sentía atraído por ella, pero eso no era amor. Podría volverse amor y, para ser honrada, lo que ella esperaba era que olvidara a Serena y la quisiera a ella. Podría ocurrir porque la mujer a la que estaba conociendo era a ella y le gustaban las diferencias. Lenta pero eficazmente, Mina estaba borrando la imagen de Serena. Y sabía que para recibir amor había que dar amor.

— ¿Podría ser tanto como te quiero yo? —susurró ella. Con un suspiro, Yaten se apoyó en el respaldo del sillón.

—Tengo que hacerte una confesión —dijo él.

El corazón de Mina dio un vuelco.

— ¿Debo preocuparme? —bromeó ella conteniendo el aliento.

—No —añadió Yaten con una sonrisa—. Si alguien debe de estar preocupado, debo ser yo.

Mina suspiró aliviada.

— ¿Ah, sí? Eso suena interesante. Cuéntame —sonrió coqueta.

Yaten se removió en el sillón.

—Recuerda que soy un enfermo.

—Para ser un hombre enfermo, besas muy bien.

—No me distraigas —dijo él con calidez.

—Perdón. Seré buena.

—No demasiado buena, espero. Bueno, ¿por dónde iba?

—Estabas a punto de confesar.

—Sí, es verdad. Bueno, la verdad es que cuando te conocí me enamoré de tu cara. Eras tan guapa que me cautivaste antes de que pudiera darme cuenta. Pero ahora...

Mina trató de no sacar conclusiones, pero su corazón se estaba acelerando.

— ¿Sí, ahora qué?

Yaten extendió la mano para acariciar su cara con una tierna caricia.

—Ahora me he dado cuenta de que eres aún más guapa por dentro que por fuera y me estoy enamorando de ti cada día más —terminó él con una honestidad que le robó el corazón.

Conteniendo el aliento, Mina lo abrazó, enterrando su cara en el pecho de él. No había esperado eso. Y sin embargo, sin darse cuenta, él había marcado la línea entre antes y después del accidente. Le gustaba físicamente Serena, pero era a ella a quien amaba.

— ¿Esto quiere decir que te gusta lo que he dicho? —Yaten bromeó tiernamente, acariciando su pelo. Mina levantó la cabeza con el corazón en los ojos.

—No sabes lo que significa para mí que hayas dicho eso.

Yaten acarició sus labios con un dedo.

—Me lo puedo imaginar —dijo inclinándose para besarla, pero no con pasión sino con una dulzura que hablaba de sentimientos mucho más profundos.

Se estaban sonriendo cuando una discreta llamada a la puerta hizo que se volvieran. Los padres de Yaten estaban en la puerta.

— ¿Podemos pasar, hijo? ¿O prefieres que nos vayamos y volvamos más tarde? —preguntó el padre de Yaten con humor.

Mina se levantó ágilmente mientras Yaten indicaba a sus padres que pasaran.

— ¿Lo has conseguido? —preguntó con misterio a su padres.

Artemis Kou se palpó el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

—Todo firmado y sellado, hijo —contestó el padre—. ¿Se lo has dicho a Mina?

— ¿Decirme qué? —preguntó ella, mirando de uno a otro—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Estupendo, no se lo has contado. Quería estar presenté cuando lo hicieras —exclamó la madre de Yaten, sentándose en el borde de la cama—. ¡Venga, díselo!

Mina estaba punto de explotar cuando Yaten la miró para decir:

—Lo primero es lo primero. Me han dicho que me sueltan el lunes.

—Estupendo. Así podrás dejar de meterte con las enfermeras.

—Por lo menos en casa podré trabajar aunque no pueda volver aún a la oficina —dijo sonriendo.

— ¿Te vuelves a Boston? —preguntó ella con voz temblorosa.

—En cuanto pueda —Yaten asintió y sonrió cuando vio que ella se mordía los labios— ¿Cuánto tiempo tardarás en hacer las maletas?

El corazón de Mina parecía estar en una montaña rusa, un minuto arriba, abajo el minuto siguiente.

— ¿Hacer las maletas? ¿Voy a ir contigo?

—Bueno, no pensarías que iba a dejarte aquí, ¿no? Tú vas donde yo vaya. Nos vamos la próxima semana.

Su cabeza estaba dando vueltas. ¿Esperaba él que ella lo dejara todo en una semana?

—Pero, ¿mi trabajo, mis cosas?

—Tengo que admitir que no había pensado en eso. ¿Crees que tendrás algún problema para dejar el bufete?

Mina se estaba frotando inconscientemente la frente.

—Sí, pero creo que podría arreglarlo en una semana —pensó en voz alta.

—Estupendo. Para tus cosas podemos enviar un camión de mudanzas.

Mina se sintió un poco sobrepasada.

—Has pensado en todo.

La expresión de Yaten cambió cuando notó el tono frío de su voz.

—Excepto que quizá no quieras venir. No pareces muy feliz.

—Claro que quiero ir —Mina contestó incómoda. Lo amaba y por lo tanto quería estar con él, pero no había imaginado que tendría que tomar una decisión tan rápida. Lo cual había sido una estupidez porque era lógico que Yaten quisiera irse a casa lo más pronto posible. Era sólo que ahora tenía que enfrentarse con lo que no le había contado.

Sin darse cuenta de los pensamientos de Mina, Yaten siguió hablando.

—Estupendo, porque hay otra cosa.

— ¿Otra cosa? —a Mina no se le ocurría nada más.

—Sí, querida —dijo Luna—. Artemis y yo tuvimos que retrasar nuestro viaje a Hawai, donde vamos cada aniversario, cuando nos enteramos del accidente. Como ya es tarde, hemos decidido que no pasa nada si lo dejamos para la semana que viene.

—Y eso nos permite casarnos antes de que se vayan —aclaró Yaten dejándola sin aliento.

¿Casarse? ¿Yaten quería casarse con ella? Claro que quería, pero en su mente aquel asunto estaba muy lejos. Se había imaginado que antes de casarse vivirían juntos durante algún tiempo. Vagamente también había tenido la idea de que, cuando estuviera segura de que la quería a ella y sólo a ella, le contaría finalmente lo de Serena. Pero había pensado que pasarían meses, no días. Ahora no le quedaba más que una semana.

Su mirada iba de sus padres a Yaten y estaba perdida.

—Pues entonces tendré que comprarme un vestido a toda prisa, ¿no? —dijo con una risa entrecortada.

Por dentro sin embargo, no estaba riéndose. Se había acabado el tiempo. Que Dios la ayudara, tendría que contarle la verdad y esperaba que lo que sentía por ella fuera suficientemente fuerte como para amortiguar el golpe.

..

M

y

Y

..

_Hola, segun yo ayer subi el capitulo :P pero creo que solo fue mi imaginacion._

_espero que les guste y :O aceptara Mina casarse con el o le dira la verdad?_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Capítulo 4_**

**_._**

**_._**

Mina tenía intención de contarle a Yaten la verdad. Sabía que estaría mal no hacerlo. Pero encontrar el momento adecuado fue mucho más difícil de lo que había pensado, aunque sabía que no iba a ser fácil. Yaten dejó el hospital el lunes y se instaló en la suite del mismo hotel que sus padres. Mina tenía que dejar todos los expedientes en orden para su sustituto y no pudo ir a verlo antes de la cena con sus padres. Así que no pudieron estar solos hasta que sus padres se fueron a dormir y ellos se escaparon a su habitación.

Por supuesto lo único que no tenían en mente en ese momento era hablar y pasó un largo rato hasta que se separaron con desgana y dejaron paso al mundo real.

—Esta suite debe de costar un dineral —dijo Mina.

Recostada en el sofá, con Yaten abrazándola por detrás y drogada de besos que hacían que su corazón latiera a toda velocidad, echó un vistazo a la elegante decoración con los ojos semicerrados. Detrás de ella, el corazón de Yaten latía con tanta fuerza como el suyo. Había sido él el quien había querido parar antes de que las cosas llegaran a un punto sin retorno. Aún no estaba recuperado del todo y lo último que querían era que volviera al hospital.

Yaten empezó a acariciar su nuca suavemente mientras miraba a su alrededor.

—Me lo puedo permitir —dijo de forma natural, sonriendo ligeramente.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que eres rico? —preguntó ella burlona.

Yaten rió suavemente, un sonido que hacía que su corazón se agitara.

—Soy muy bueno en mi trabajo.

Mina sabía que estaba repitiendo sus palabras y entendió el mensaje subliminal. Al mismo tiempo, recordó algo que dijo Serena sobre su dinero, pero entonces no la había prestado atención. En este momento sí lo hizo.

— ¿Cómo de rico, muy rico o asquerosamente rico? —preguntó intentando disimular su incomodidad.

—Asquerosamente rico. ¿Te alegras de casarte conmigo?

¿Por su dinero? Su primer instinto fue defenderse de broma, como él probablemente pensó que haría, pero ésa era la razón por la que Serena iba a casarse con él y ella no podía bromear con algo que la repugnaba.

—Me voy a casar contigo porque te quiero, no por tu dinero.

—Venga —Yaten tomó su cara para ver su expresión —era una broma.

A ella no le parecía divertido, sobre todo porque sabía que con su hermana había sido verdad.

—Pues no ha tenido gracia —dijo ella muy seria.

—Ya veo —dijo tomando su mano y besándola dulcemente—. Sé por qué te casas conmigo.

Mina se quedó mirándolo. Aquél era el momento perfecto. Debería decírselo ahora. Quitárselo de en medio para poder empezar su vida juntos. Pero, incluso cuando abrió la boa para decírselo, dudó. Las dudas la asaltaron hasta que casi se puso enferma. ¿Qué pasaría si él no lo entendía? ¿Qué pasaría si no pudiera excusar esa mentira? Peor, ¿si no podía perdonarla? Lo perdería. La horrible posibilidad hizo que se helara por dentro.

Nunca en su vida había sentido un miedo así. Si perdiera a Yaten... Desesperadamente intentó razonar. Temía lo peor porque se sentía vulnerable. Podía no ocurrir eso. Pero existía esa posibilidad y se acobardó. No podía decírselo en esos momentos. Se lo diría, pero cuando se sintiera más segura.

Ella levantó la mano y acercó la cara de él a la suya.

—Sé que lo sabes. Te quiero, Yaten, te quiero tanto... —declaró apasionadamente y lo besó casi con desesperación.

Cuando Yaten respondió a su beso, el mundo se desvaneció y la oportunidad se perdió para siempre.

Habían pasado dos días en los que Mina se había criticado a sí misma por cobarde. La lógica le decía que sería peor esperar, pero era difícil ser lógica cuando se refería a sus sentimientos por Yaten.

El miércoles se reunieron con los padres de Yaten para comer y discutir los detalles de la boda. Su madre estaba decidida a hacer una gran celebración, a pesar del poco tiempo que quedaba.

—Rei y su marido, Nicolas, van a venir y Taiki lo ha prometido también —dijo Luna Kou mientras tomaban café.

—Menos mal que la he convencido de que no fletara un 747 y se trajera a toda la familia —dijo su marido bromeando.

—Por favor, Artemis, no seas exagerado.

—No estoy exagerando nada.

— ¿Estás segura de que no quieres invitar a nadie más a a la boda? —preguntó Luna comprobando la corta lista de invitados de Mina.

—Sólo a Lita y a Andrew —confirmó ella. Estaba intentando entrar en el espíritu, pero era difícil con la conciencia culpable.

— ¿Tus padres ya no viven? —preguntó la otra mujer con simpatía.

Ese tema era algo que Mina no quería tocar.

—Nos quedamos huérfanas cuando éramos muy pequeñas —dijo sin pensar.

Después de haberlo dicho sintió alarma cuando Yaten la miró interrogante.

— ¿Nos quedamos?

El estómago de Mina se encogió.

—Tengo una... hermana —dijo cuidadosamente.

No hubiera querido contar ni siquiera eso, pero ya que había cometido un error se dio cuenta de que podía aprovechar esa oportunidad.

Luna pareció encantada.

—Bueno, pues entonces...

—No nos llevamos bien —Mina la interrumpió rápidamente—. De hecho, ni siquiera sé dónde vive.

—Lo siento, cielo, no lo sabía —dijo Yaten, tomando su mano y aceptando lo que decía sin preguntar.

Mina creyó que debía decir algo para no dejar el tema flotando en el aire

—No nos parecemos mucho. Ni en nuestra forma de pensar ni en la forma de sentir. Somos más bien como el día y la noche.

— ¿Qué pasó cuando quedasteis huérfanas, Mina? ¿Os adoptaron? —preguntó Artemis Kou.

Ella negó con la cabeza, recordando cuántas veces habría deseado ser adoptada cuando era una niña.

—No. No querían separarnos y en aquel momento no había ninguna familia preparada para adoptar dos niñas. Vivíamos con familias que nos acogían durante un tiempo hasta que tuvimos edad suficiente para buscar trabajo y tener nuestra propia casa.

—Yo vengo de una familia muy unida y no me puedo imaginar lo que debes de haber pasado —confesó Yaten.

—A veces no era tan malo —dijo Mina sonriendo.

Recordó que no había habido mucho amor. Estaban bien vestidas y comían bien, pero sus necesidades emocionales no habían sido cubiertas.

—Pero a veces no era tan bueno, ¿no? —contestó él. Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Las cosas empezaron a ir bien cuando fui a la universidad.

— ¿Y cuándo viste a tu hermana por última vez? —preguntó Luna inocentemente, abriendo la puerta para Mina.

Sabía que debería haber dicho: En la habitación de Yaten hace un par de semanas, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca.

—Me parece que Mina no quiere hablar de ello —observó Yaten, al rescate.

—Nunca hemos tenido una buena relación —confirmó incómoda.

Apretando su mano, Yaten cambió de tema y sus padres hicieron lo mismo, dejándola enfadada consigo misma por no haber aprovechado esa nueva oportunidad. Charlaron durante un rato más y después los dejaron solos en su apartada mesa del restaurante.

Yaten se disculpó con la mirada.

—Disculpa a mi madre. A veces no tiene mucho tacto.

Aún incómoda, Mina puso los codos en la mesa y apoyó su cara en las manos.

—No importa. Tus padres son maravillosos conmigo.

—Les gustas mucho, lo cual no es difícil de entender —dijo él con una sonrisa.

—Ojala hubiera tenido unos padres como ellos.

Yaten tomó su mano a través de la mesa.

—Pobrecita Mina.

El ramalazo de ira la pilló desprevenida incluso a ella misma.

— ¡No quiero darte pena, Yaten! —contestó, intentando soltar su mano.

No pudo hacerlo porque Yaten era más fuerte. Sabía que era una reacción exagerada, pero no lo pudo evitar. A veces no podía reconocerse en la criatura emocional en la que se había convertido.

—Piedad es la única emoción que no me produces, Mina —contestó Yaten— Me da pena, sí, pero por la niña que se sentía sola a pesar de tener una hermana. Cuando pienso en la mujer que tengo a mi lado, la piedad es lo último que me pasa por la cabeza.

Con sólo mirarlo a los ojos supo lo que quería decir y se ruborizó. De repente, también era en lo último en lo que ella podía pensar.

—Oh —dijo sin saber qué decir.

—Exactamente —dijo Yaten sonriendo. Mina se quedó en silencio durante un par de segundos intentando controlar los nervios.

—Creo que este es el momento para decir que lo mejor sería que me fuera a la cama —dijo por fin y se mordió los labios cuando él empezó a reír.

—Cualquier mención a esa palabra me puede dejar la presión sanguínea por las nubes.

Su respuesta fue tan cálida y rápida como si su propia presión sanguínea estuviera en la estratosfera.

—No puedo hacer nada para evitarlo.

Él le lanzó una mirada muy expresiva.

—Aquí no, desde luego —dijo mirando a su alrededor.

—Quizá...

— ¿Sí? ¿Quizá qué?

Mina cerró los ojos.

—Quizá lo mejor sea que me cuentes todo sobre tu infancia —sugirió ella sin aliento—. Empieza desde el día que naciste.

— ¿Intentas que no piense en ello?

—No, intento no pensar yo en ello.

Yaten tragó saliva y cerró los ojos un momento.

—Déjame ver. Nací un jueves... —empezó.

Ella se apoyó sonriendo en el respaldo de su silla y escuchó el sonido hipnótico de su voz.

¿Era tan difícil de entender que le diera terror perderlo? Era el hombre más perfecto que había conocido nunca. ¿Cómo demonios iba a contarle la verdad? ¿Y cómo podía no hacerlo?

Era un dilema que la persiguió durante todo el día siguiente en la oficina. No había esperado la fiesta de despedida que organizaron para ella a la hora del almuerzo ni el regalo de sus compañeros, que la recordó lo feliz que había sido trabajando allí y en parte sintió pena por marcharse.

Pero la realidad de sus acciones no quedó clara hasta que se empezó a arreglar para ir a cenar con Yaten unas horas más tarde. Se había puesto un vestido negro y estaba admirando la caída de la falda por encima de las rodillas y el remate de encaje de las mangas que le daban un toque de fragilidad, cuando la verdad la golpeó en la cara.

Renunciando a su trabajo, aceptando los buenos deseos y los regalos de sus colegas y casándose con Yaten su futuro estaba con él. No que quizá su futuro estuviera con él, sino que sin duda lo estaba. Lo que significaba que sólo podía tornar una decisión.

Sin moverse, observando su imagen en el espejo, era como si estuviera hablando.

No vas a decírselo, ¿verdad?, la acusó su imagen y ella leyó la respuesta en sus propios ojos.

No, no se lo iba a decir. No podía. Toda su vida se había sentido sola y había deseado algo que no podía describir. Pero sabía que lo había encontrado en el amor que sentía por Yaten Kou. La sola idea de perderlo la enfermaba.

Podría enfrentarse a cualquier cosa excepto a eso. No había sitio para la lógica. No podía arriesgarse a perderlo y eso era lo que podría ocurrir si le contara la verdad. La alternativa también era un riesgo, pero si no le decía nada sobre su gemela, nunca se enteraría de que ésta existía. Serena estaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia y Yaten no tenía por qué saber que a quien en realidad estaba prometido era a Serena. Como dicen, ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente.

Era un juego peligroso. La clase de situación en la que jamás se había visto envuelta antes. Quizá no fuera honrado, pero no podía arriesgarse a perderlo. Sabía que podía acabar teniendo más problemas de los que podía manejar, pero valía la pena arriesgarse. Amar a Yaten merecía cualquier riesgo, excepto el de perderlo.

Sonó el timbre y Mina se asustó. Tragó saliva nerviosamente y se alisó la falda con cuidado exagerado. Había tomado una decisión y no había forma de volverse atrás. Con una última mirada al espejo, tomó su bolso y un chal de seda y fue a abrir la puerta.

Yaten estaba al otro lado, increíblemente atractivo con un esmoquin y una camisa blanca de seda. Sin decir nada admiró su vestido y sonrió, con un brillo muy especial en los ojos.

—Veo que hemos pensado lo mismo —murmuró seductor enviando un escalofrío por la espalda de Mina.

— ¿Qué hemos pensado? —preguntó ella sin aliento. Quería que esa noche fuera especial, por eso había elegido ese vestido en particular.

—Que cenemos en mi suite. A menos que tengas alguna objeción.

Sabía que no la tenía, pero quería oírselo decir a ella.

—Ninguna que yo sepa.

—El taxi está esperando —dijo ofreciendo su brazo.

Los dos sabían que la idea a la que se refería Yaten era hacer el amor esa noche.

Lo que cenaron aquella noche, a la luz de las velas y escuchando una música suave al lado de la ventana, Mina no pudo recordarlo nunca. Ni siquiera recordaba lo que Yaten había dicho. Pero lo que nunca olvidaría era su cara. Podía haber explotado una bomba a su lado y ella no hubiera podido apartar los ojos de su cara.

Le encantaba que se riera con los ojos además de con la boca. Le encantaba el sonido de su voz y la manera en que la dejaba temblando. Embelesada, lo observó a la luz de las velas mientras hablaba. Lo quería tanto que dolía. Su corazón se sentía tan lleno de emoción que la sorprendía que no estallara.

Mina no se dio cuenta del momento en el que él dejó de hablar y simplemente se quedó mirándolo, con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

— ¿Has oído algo de lo que estaba diciendo? —preguntó Yaten.

Mina volvió a la realidad con un parpadeo.

— ¿Qué?

—Te he preguntado si has oído algo de lo que estaba diciendo.

—Cada palabra —contestó Mina. Yaten levantó las cejas incrédulo.

— ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

—No tengo ni idea —confesó riendo abiertamente.

—Eso era lo que pensaba —dijo sardónico—. ¿Te ha gustado el pescado?

— ¿El pescado, qué...? —respondió confusa. Mirando el plato vacío delante de ella se dio cuenta a qué se refería. —Ah, el pescado, sí, estaba delicioso.

—Era carne —dijo él divertido—. Podría haberte invitado a una hamburguesa y te hubiera dado igual ¿no?

A Mina no le importaba que se riera de ella. Esa noche sólo tenía ojos para él. Nada más en el mundo importaba en absoluto y ese pensamiento le causó una cierta ansiedad. Clavó sus ojos azules en los de él.

—Yaten, prométeme que nunca olvidarás que te quiero con toda mi alma —dijo Mina con tono de urgencia.

— ¿Estás planeando marcharte a algún sitio? —preguntó burlón.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque ha sonado como si me fueras a dejar —dijo Yaten tranquilamente.

No había querido dar esa impresión y tomó su mano a través de la mesa.

— ¡Nunca! Nunca podría dejarte. Sólo podrás librarte de mí sí me echas de tu lado.

Sus dedos se entrelazaron.

—Eso sería como echar a un lado la mejor parte de mí y no va a ocurrir nunca. Sé que me quieres, Mina. Nada me hará olvidar eso.

—Promételo.

—Te lo prometo—dijo solemnemente. Ella dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Debes de pensar que soy una idiota.

—Creo que eres la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido en mi vida y cuando coloque el anillo en tu dedo mañana seré el hombre más feliz del mundo —dijo Yaten con tal emoción en su voz que el corazón de Mina se llenó de felicidad.

—Y yo la mujer más feliz —confirmó ella con el corazón en los ojos.

Los dedos de él apretaron aún más su mano mientras se aclaraba la garganta.

—Baila conmigo —dijo levantándose.

Se dirigieron al centro de la habitación y Mina se apretó entre sus brazos con placer. Se movían lentamente, ella con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro y él con la barbilla rozando su pelo. Ahí era donde quería estar. Ése era su hogar. Nunca antes se había sentido mejor.

Cerró los ojos cuando la mano de él empezó a acariciar su espalda, enviando deliciosos escalofríos por su piel. Mientras seguían bailando, sintió un fuerte muslo entre los suyos despertando una sensación de deliciosa tortura dentro de ella. Como si se diera cuenta, Yaten la apretó más fuertemente contra él, tan cerca que pudo sentir la respuesta masculina a su propia excitación. Sus párpados parecían pesar terriblemente cuando intentó abrirlos. Sus ojos oscurecidos por la pasión encontraron los ardientes ojos verdes. Sosteniendo su mirada, él se llevó su mano a los labios y, colocando uno de sus dedos en su boca, lo envolvió con la lengua.

El corazón de Mina dio un vuelco y sus ojos se entrecerraron hasta que lo estuvo mirando a través de las pestañas. Podía oír los latidos de su corazón y su aliento cerca de su garganta. Su piel estaba vibrando de deseo y sus pechos, con los pezones endurecidos, dolían encerrados dentro de la tela del vestido. Quería que la tocara. Quería sentir sus manos y sus labios en una carne que deseaba ardientemente sus caricias.

Pero Yaten no tenía prisa. Abandonó su mano y tomó su cara, inclinando la cabeza para dejar que sus labios probaran los suyos. Rozándolos, mordiéndolos, la llevó al borde de la desesperación antes de que su lengua finalmente rozara su boca. Sus labios se abrieron para él y un gemido salió de su garganta cuando su lengua se hundió dentro de su boca, reclamándola.

Una ola de fuego se encendía dentro de ella con cada roce de su lengua contra la suya y deslizó la mano desde la nuca de él hasta su pelo, acariciándolo y enredando sus dedos en él. Beso tras beso, sus lenguas se movían profundas, incitadoras, imitando el acto que ambos deseaban.

Cuando Yaten apartó los labios de los suyos con un gemido, Mina temblaba de deseo, con las rodillas tan débiles que sólo se mantenía de pie sujeta por la fuerza de su brazo. Jadeando, se miraron a los ojos y, con un gemido, Yaten la levantó en sus brazos. La razón volvió por un momento.

— ¡Yaten, no, recuerda que has estado enfermo! —exclamó Mina asustada.

Pero él la apretó aún más fuertemente y la miró con pasión salvaje.

—Tendrás que ser suave conmigo —dijo él entre dientes.

La llevó hasta el dormitorio, cerrando la puerta con el pie y la volvió a poner en el suelo al lado de la cama para quitarse la chaqueta de un tirón y tirarla a un lado. Su corbata desapareció, seguida rápidamente por los zapatos y los calcetines, pero sólo pudo desabrocharse un par de botones de la camisa antes de volver a abrazarla y capturar su boca en un beso que los dejó a ambos sin aliento. Con un gemido, encontró la cremallera de su vestido y la bajó acariciando su espalda y marcándola con el calor de sus dedos.

Deseando también tocar su piel, Mina empezó a desabrochar el resto de los botones de la camisa, pero Yaten tomó su mano y se sentó en el borde de la cama colocándola entre sus piernas.

De pie frente a él, Mina vio mareada cómo él tiraba del borde del vestido y se lo quitaba. Su corazón estaba a punto de estallar cuando sintió sus pechos expuestos a su mirada ardiente. Se mordió los labios intentado disimular un gemido cuando él enterró la cabeza en el perfumado valle entre las dos cumbres. Cuando sus brazos quedaron libres y el vestido era una masa negra a sus pies sujetó la cabeza de Yaten entre sus manos y sus dedos se enterraron en su pelo apretándolo fuerte contra ella.

—Eres tan preciosa —susurró Yaten llenándose de su perfume.

Entonces, como ella había deseado, se apartó lo suficiente para tomar uno de sus pechos en sus manos. Mina echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras él la acariciaba, rozando con los dedos el pezón, enviando olas de deseo por todo su cuerpo y haciendo más profundo el delicioso dolor entre sus piernas. Ella gimió, moviendo suavemente las caderas en una muda invitación y, cuando él empezó a jugar con su pezón primero con la lengua y después metiéndolo en su boca, el placer fue tan grande que ella dijo su nombre jadeando.

Después sometió al otro pecho a la misma deliciosa tortura antes de bajar besándola hasta el estómago, dejándola ansiosa cuando con la punta de su lengua jugó con su ombligo antes de seguir hacia abajo. Deslizó las manos hasta sus caderas y cuando encontró el borde de sus braguitas de encaje, las bajó. Estaba casi en estado de shock cuando las manos de él se cerraron sobre sus nalgas apretándola contra su cara, mientras su lengua buscaba entre el triángulo de vello el botón del placer.

Un roce de su lengua allí fue suficiente para que se le doblaran las piernas y cayó de rodillas. Buscando aire, Mina encontró el pecho de él frente a su cara. Su aroma masculino mareaba sus sentidos y el calor que desprendía la quemaba. Al lado de sus mejillas su corazón latía furiosamente y podía sentir la fuerza de su excitación contra su vientre. Quería tocarlo como la había tocado él y esta vez él no lo impidió. Podía sentir su mirada ardiente clavada en ella mientras desabrochaba los botones de su camisa.

Era bellísimo, los hombros anchos y bronceados, el pecho fuerte y cubierto de un suave vello oscuro. Casi no recordaba después haberle quitado la camisa. Perdió por completo la memoria cuando sus manos acariciaron su pecho, descubriendo los pezones entre el vello. Sus dedos jugaron con ellos y Yaten emitió un gemido ronco que la hizo temblar de arriba abajo.

Era delicioso saber que podía volverlo tan loco como él la volvía a ella. Como él, reemplazó sus manos con sus labios. Cuando empezó a lamer sus pezones, la mano de él apretó su cabeza por detrás sujetándola allí hasta que fue demasiado y tuvo que soltarla. Respirando con dificultad se miraron. Sentían una pasión salvaje cuya energía cargaba el aire a su alrededor. Finalmente, su mirada se dirigió hacia su cintura y a los botones del pantalón.

El vientre de él se contrajo cuando tomó aire al primer contacto de sus dedos, pero no hizo nada para evitarlo. Mina le había quitado los pantalones y los calzoncillos a la vez, con el aliento entrecortado, cuando descubrió su magnífica erección. Sus ojos buscaron los suyos y vio el deseo en su cara y la tensión en su mandíbula para mantener un control rígido. Cuando cerró su mano sobre la aterciopelada erección, Yaten cerró los ojos con un gemido de placer.

— ¡Sí!

La palabra salió, ronca, de entre sus dientes mientras ella lo acariciaba arriba y abajo, pero al primer roce de sus labios la apartó y la colocó a su lado en la cama.

La pasión explotó cuando cayeron uno en brazos del otro. El mundo se convirtió en una masa de miembros unidos intercambiando besos y caricias. Los suspiros se volvían gemidos de placer y ruegos suplicando más. Eran sensaciones transmitidas por la piel y la ardiente carne, que alimentaba aún más el deseo, de forma que Mina sintió que se volvería loca si no la tomaba enseguida. Cuando él la deslizó suavemente debajo de su cuerpo y se colocó entre sus muslos se arqueó hacia él, desesperada.

Cuando él la penetró, ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás con un grito de placer, levantando las piernas hasta sus caderas mientras él empezaba a moverse. Aunaron el ritmo y Mina le oyó gemir más fuerte cuando penetró hasta el fondo. La espiral de tensión se expandió dentro de ella llevándola a alturas indescriptibles hasta que de repente la intensidad del climax fue tan fuerte que llevó lágrimas a sus ojos.

Unos segundos más tarde, oyó a Yaten gemir salvajemente y su alegría fue inmensa. Él cayó sobre ella, pero no le importó. Le encantaba tenerlo encima, sentir la fuerza de su presencia. Si fuera por ella, podría haberse quedado allí para siempre.

Minutos más tarde él suspiró y rodó, colocándose a su lado. La mano de él acarició su cabello húmedo.

—Ha merecido la pena esperar por esto —murmuró él roncamente.—Aunque si hubiera sabido que iba a ser así, te habría llevado a la cama mucho antes.

Sólo entonces Mina se sorprendió de que no se hubiera acostado con su hermana. No había pensado en ello hasta entonces, pero se alegraba de que no hubiera ocurrido. No sabía por qué había esperado Serena. No era su estilo. Quizá había pensado mantenerlo a su lado de esa manera.

—Todo lo bueno llega a aquellos que no desesperan —dijo ella acariciando su pecho.

—Y tú eres buena. De hecho, muy buena.

Sonriendo, aspiró su aroma

—La verdad es que estaba inspirada, pero tu ego ya es suficientemente grande, así que no pienso decir nada más.

—Tú también me inspiras. Menos mal que ya no estoy en el hospital o mi presión sanguínea estaría por las nubes.

—Si estuvieras en el hospital, esto no habría pasado —dijo ella y apartó una mano que estaba en lugares peligrosos—. ¡Estate quieto!

—Sabes que no lo dices de verdad.

—Lo digo de... verdad —ella contuvo el aliento cuando él empezó a besarla en la oreja.

— ¿Decías?

—Se me ha olvidado —susurró ella—. Tengo una memoria fatal. ¿Hemos estado en órbita o estaba soñando?

—No estabas soñando, cariño, y con mucho gusto te recordaré lo que ha pasado antes punto por punto.

—Sí, por favor, hazlo.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras coherentes que dijeron en mucho tiempo.

..

..

— ¿Estás segura de que lo que estás haciendo está bien? —preguntó Lita mientras miraba a Mina terminar de maquillarse.

Estaban en el apartamento de Mina. Era viernes por la tarde y Mina se estaba preparando para su boda.

—Lo quiero, Lita —contestó simplemente pintándose los labios y echándose hacia atrás para observar el efecto.

Se había maquillado de forma sencilla, un poco de rímel, color en los labios y un poco de colorete en las mejillas, aunque casi no lo necesitaba después de la noche anterior y parte de la mañana con Yaten. Había vuelto a casa sólo unos minutos antes de que llegaran Lita y Andrew.

—Pero si alguna vez se enterase... —Lita no terminó la frase y Mina se levantó y se puso unos zapatos de piel color crema.

—No se enterará —dijo firmemente mientras echaba una última mirada al espejo.

Había encontrado el traje de seda color marfil en una de las tiendas más caras de la ciudad. Había costado un dineral pero, como sólo pensaba casarse una vez en la vida, le pareció que valía la pena.

—No puedo dejar de pensar que estás cometiendo un terrible error —suspiró su amiga.

Mina tomó el bolso a juego con los zapatos y comprobó que tenía los papeles dentro. Ya habían recogido sus maletas y habían sido llevadas al aeropuerto. Lo que quedaba en el apartamento sería empaquetado y los muebles serían enviados a un guardamuebles. En poco más de una hora sería la señora de Yaten Kou.

Se volvió hacia su amiga, que había accedido a ser testigo de la boda y en silencio suplicó su comprensión.

—Quizá sea así, pero tengo que hacerlo. Nunca he estado tan segura de algo en mi vida. ¿No puedes alegrarte por mí Lita?

— ¡Claro que sí! —exclamó Lita derrotada, abrazando a Mina—. Claro que me alegro por ti. Lo que pasa es que te voy a echar de menos.

Sonó un golpe en la puerta de la habitación.

—Eh, ¿vais a salir de la habitación de una vez? Me estoy aburriendo —gritó Andrew. Las dos se apartaron riendo. Abriendo la puerta, Mina dio una vuelta.

— ¿Qué te parece, Andrew? ¿Estoy guapa?

Vestido con pantalones y camisa nuevos, el hijo de Lita estaba guapísimo pero incómodo.

— ¡Guau! —exclamó impresionado.

—Esperemos que Yaten piense lo mismo —pronunció su madre burlona empujando al niño hacia la puerta.

Mina echó un último vistazo al apartamento que había llamado su hogar durante los últimos años. Había puesto mucho trabajo y mucho amor en él, pero realmente no lo echaría de menos. Todo lo que para ella significaba algo ahora estaba ligado a Yaten Kou.

Artemis Kou había contratado una limusina para llevarlos a la iglesia, pero llegaron demasiado pronto y Mina, supersticiosa, hizo que el conductor diera otra vuelta a la manzana antes de parar. Después entraron en el bello edificio. Vio a Yaten esperándola en el altar. Su corazón dio un vuelco como ocurría cada vez que lo veía. El último trazo de ansiedad se desvaneció en ese momento. Amaba a ese hombre. Nunca haría nada que le hiciera daño. Sería la mejor esposa del mundo porque sabía que podía hacerlo feliz.

Media hora más tarde, estaban de nuevo en la calle y ya no era Mina Aino si no la señora de Yaten Kou. Para probarlo llevaba una alianza en el dedo igual que la que llevaba Yaten.

En los escalones de la iglesia, Yaten se paró para mirarla.

— ¿Feliz, cariño? —preguntó.

Ella le sonrió con la confianza de su amor.

—Muy feliz.

Nunca miraría hacia atrás. Lo único que existía ahora era el futuro.

.

M

..

y

...

Y

...

**_Bueno yo creo que Mina ha decidido jugar todo a lo grande, pero como cualquier ruleta, en algun momento tiene que parar... que pasara cuando Yaten descubra la verdad, despues de ese matrimonio, recordara su promesa?... y Serena, se quedara a miles de kilometros?... bueno ya lo sabremos._**

**_Saludos y gracias por sus reviews a_**

**_ShelydeKou, Demencia, DaliivenusKou,Naiara Moon. :3_**

**_un beso_**

**_pd: mil disculpas por el retraso :3_**

**_espero que estos capis, lo compensen._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Capítulo 5_**

**_._**

**_._**

Mina miraba a su marido con deleite mientras se movía por el dormitorio. Yaten nunca dejaba de excitarla, vestido o sin vestir. Con su traje oscuro, Yaten tenía un aspecto fuerte y poderoso y estaba completamente recuperado del traumático accidente sucedido meses antes. Necesitaba un corte de pelo, pensó Mina. Su pelo platinado era un poquito demasiado largo. Aunque a ella le gustaba que cayera un poco sobre el cuello de la camisa, no iba bien con la imagen profesional que a él le gustaba dar de hombre incisivo e indomable. Lo que Mina no le había dicho nunca era que su boca desprendía una sensualidad que chocaba directamente con esa imagen. Ella conocía muy bien el fuego que llevaba dentro y estaba siempre dispuesta a atizarlo.

Cuando estuvo vestido del todo, Yaten volvió a su lado y se sentó al borde de la cama. Con una sonrisa de complicidad le robó el aliento, mientras acariciaba sus mejillas y sus labios.

—Si no tuviera que ir al despacho, me volvería a meter ahí dentro contigo —dijo Yaten.

— ¿Puedo tentarte?

—Eres una amenaza. Sabes muy bien que voy a estar pensando en ti en lugar de preparar mi caso.

—Ya.

—Me voy —dijo él firmemente pero se detuvo lo suficiente para besarla dulcemente en los labios.

Ya en la puerta, lanzó una mirada hacia la cama.

— ¡Venga, arriba! Cada día te levantas más tarde. No te olvides que tienes que llevar un negocio —advirtió antes de irse.

Unos minutos más tarde, Mina oyó cerrarse la puerta de la calle y una sonrisa satisfecha se dibujó en sus labios. La felicidad era como una burbuja que se hinchaba en su interior. Ahora que Yaten se había ido a la oficina, tenía todo el día para llevar adelante sus planes. No pensaba ir al pequeño despacho de abogados que había abierto en cuanto llegaron a Boston porque tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Su socia, una mujer con los hijos ya mayores, había estado de acuerdo en quedarse sola ese día.

Se dio la vuelta en la cama y enterró su cara en la almohada de Yaten, respirando su intoxicante aroma. Hacía poco menos de una hora habían hecho el amor lenta y apasionadamente. Su sonrisa se amplió recordándolo. Le había dicho que era su regalo de aniversario porque ese día hacía ocho meses que estaban casados. Ocho meses maravillosos y absolutamente felices.

Ella había sabido que podía hacerlo feliz y había comprobado que tenía razón. Nunca sentiría las cosas que había hecho por él porque ambos se amaban apasionadamente y, esa noche, cuando le diera el auténtico regalo, su felicidad sería completa.

Demasiado excitada como para seguir inactiva, Mina saltó de la cama y se deslizó hasta el baño. Tenía una cita a las diez y no quería llegar tarde, así que se dio una ducha rápida. Diez minutos más tarde, envuelta en una toalla, Mina volvió al dormitorio para vestirse. Soltando la toalla, hizo una pausa cuando vio su imagen en el espejo.

No fue su figura lo que llamó su atención, sino el leve abultamiento de su abdomen y lo tocó con la mano como si pudiera sentir la vida dentro de ella. Una vida aún no confirmada pero que Mina sabía que estaba allí. Sonrió tiernamente. Aquél era su regalo para Yaten. Un niño. A él le encantaría esa prueba visible de su amor.

Saliendo de su ensueño, Mina echó un vistazo al reloj y lanzó una exclamación. La encantadora casita en el campo en la que vivían era perfecta para formar una familia pero estaba a varios kilómetros de Boston y conducir hasta allí cada día podía convertirse en una pesadilla. Si no se daba prisa, llegaría tarde. Se puso ropa interior de encaje, tomó lo primero que encontró en el armario y se vistió deprisa.

Varias horas más tarde, con el embarazo confirmado y las manos llenas de bolsas, Mina volvió a casa. Le había dado la tarde libre a Madge, su ama de llaves y esa noche cocinaría ella misma. No era mala cocinera ni una mala ama de casa pero, con su tendencia a perderse en el trabajo, sin Madge se habrían muerto de hambre y habrían terminado bajo una montaña de polvo.

Dejando las bolsas de alimentos sobre la encimera de la cocina, se quitó el abrigo y el bolso y se preparó un té con tostadas. Sentada en un taburete, tomando el té, suspiró satisfecha. Todo era perfecto. Su vida era maravillosa y probaba que de algo malo podía salir algo bueno. Había sido aceptada por el reducido círculo de amigos de Yaten y, lo más importante, su familia prácticamente la había adoptado y la trataban como si fuera uno de los suyos. ¡Podía imaginarse la cara de Luna Kou cuando Yaten le diera la noticia!

Por supuesto tenía que contárselo primero a Yaten y ese pensamiento la hizo recordar que tenía que empezar a preparar la cena. Iba a preparar todos los platos favoritos de Yaten y, aunque se quedaría asombrado, no creía que pudiera imaginarse la sorpresa. Cuando todo estaba preparado, la mesa puesta y una botella de vino refrescándose en la nevera, Mina se dispuso a cambiarse de ropa.

Normalmente Yaten llegaba a casa alrededor de las siete y, antes de esa hora, ella ya estaba arreglada. Había elegido para esa noche el vestido favorito de Yaten. Era el vestido negro que se había puesto la noche que habían hecho el amor por primera vez y que tenía connotaciones especiales para los dos. La idea de hacer el amor hizo que se pusiera perfume en alguna zona especial. Quería que todo fuera perfecto.

Mina estaba sacando la carne del horno cuando oyó su coche fuera. Quitándose apresuradamente el mandil que se había puesto sobre el vestido, tomó dos copas de cóctel que había guardado en la nevera y salió a recibirlo.

Yaten no la vio inmediatamente, lo que le dio oportunidad de observarlo a su antojo. Siempre la dejaba sin aliento y se imaginaba que eso ocurriría siempre. Debió hacer algún ruido porque él se volvió y, sonriendo, se dirigió hacia ella.

—Hola, ¿qué te apetece más, una bebida fría o un beso caliente? —bromeó ella invitadora.

Esperaba ver ese brillo familiar en sus ojos y la sonrisa indolente que enviaban escalofríos por su espalda y Yaten no la defraudó.

—Las dos cosas, pero en diferente orden —dijo él dejando el maletín en el suelo.

Mina dejó las copas sobre una mesita y, pasando los brazos alrededor de su cuello, levantó la cara para besarlo. Fue un beso lánguido, erótico y muy, muy caliente y cuando se separaron los dos respiraban con dificultad.

—Creo que necesito una copa —dijo Mina.

—Siempre podemos llevarnos las copas a la cama —sugirió Yaten con una ceja levantada.

Si Mina no hubiera tenido otros planes, habría dicho que sí en un segundo. Pero los tenía, así que negó con la cabeza.

—No. La cena casi está lista. Sólo tienes tiempo para darte una ducha y cambiarte de ropa.

Por primera vez, Yaten se fijó en su vestido y la miró sorprendido. Mirando a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que el salón estaba casi a oscuras, iluminado solamente por la luz de las velas y su sonrisa desapareció.

— ¿Estamos celebrando algo?

Mina casi podía ver las ruedas de su cerebro dando vueltas, intentando recordar si había olvidado algo y tuvo que contener la risa.

—No te preocupes, no te has olvidado de mi cumpleaños. Hoy hace ocho meses que nos casamos y me pareció buena idea celebrarlo con una cena especial. He hecho todos tus platos favoritos.

—Ocho meses, ¿eh? Parece como si hubiéramos estado casados toda la vida.

— ¿Eso es malo o bueno? —preguntó ella un poco nerviosa.

— ¿Tú qué crees? —contestó él sonriendo. Mina respiró aliviada.

—Si no quieres que se queme la cena, lo mejor será que te des prisa —advirtió y, con una sonrisa, Yaten subió corriendo las escaleras.

Cuando volvió a bajar, los platos ya estaban en la mesa. Él sacó la botella de vino de la nevera y Mina observó cómo lo servía, contenta de que se hubiera vestido acorde con el espíritu de la velada, con una camisa blanca de seda, con el cuello desabrochado, y los pantalones del esmoquin.

—Por la esposa más guapa del mundo —brindó él levantando su copa.

—Por el marido más guapo —dijo suavemente ella. Se miraron a los ojos antes de concentrarse en la cena. Estaban tomando café cuando Mina por fin decidió contarle la verdadera razón de esa celebración.

—Por cierto, tendremos que volver a llamar al decorador —dijo como sin darle importancia.

— ¿Por qué? Creí que habías dicho que la casa estaba perfecta.

Había sido perfecta hasta ese momento, pero ya no.

—No me gusta el color de la habitación pequeña.

Yaten la miró.

— ¿Estamos hablando de la habitación para la que te pasaste un mes entero buscando el exacto tono de verde?

—Culpable, de acuerdo. Lo hice, pero ahora ya no me gusta —dijo poniéndose colorada.

— ¿Y de qué color la quieres pintar ahora? —dijo Yaten pacientemente, lanzando un suspiro.

—Azul o rosa.

— ¿Azul o rosa? Me parece que deberías tomar una decisión antes de llamar al decorador o tendré que llevar un juicio por asesinato —dijo él con sarcasmo.

Mina se encogió de hombros expresivamente.

—Pero es que no lo puedo decidir porque aún no sé lo que va a ser —dijo tranquilamente.

— ¿No sabes lo que va a ser? —contestó él un poco impaciente.

—No, no sé qué va a ser, cariño. No sé si va a ser un niño o una niña.

Aquella vez él entendió y a su cara de sorpresa siguió una expresión de felicidad.

— ¿Quieres decir que vamos a tener un niño?

La sonrisa de Mina le dijo todo lo que quería saber.

—Ven aquí, esposa —ordenó él. Mina se levantó, rodeó la mesa y se encontró sentada en sus rodillas.

— ¡Bruja! ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho directamente?

Tan cerca, podía ver la sombra de una lágrima en los ojos de Yaten, lo que hizo que las suyas afloraran también.

—No sabía si te iba a gustar o no. Nunca habíamos hablado de los niños.

— ¿Cómo no me iba a gustar? ¡Dios, un niño! ¿Estás segura?

—Me lo han confirmado hoy.

Su mirada era tierna y amorosa.

—Por eso últimamente te quedabas en la cama más tiempo. ¡No me digas que has tenido náuseas por las mañanas y no me he enterado!

Mina sabía que nunca se lo perdonaría a sí mismo si ella hubiera estado enferma y él no hubiera sido capaz de verlo.

—No. No estaba enferma. Sólo tenía náuseas de vez en cuando —dijo tomando su cara entre las manos—. Y lo del decorador era una broma. Si no te importa, lo haré yo misma.

—Con la condición de que me dejes ayudarte.

Mina apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, sobrecogida de felicidad.

— ¿Eres bueno pintando?

Yaten sonrió, apretándola fuertemente contra él.

—No tengo ni idea, pero será divertido comprobarlo. Y ahora, señora Kou, ¿le apetece hacer el amor conmigo lenta y largamente?

Ella gimió suavemente, besándolo en el cuello…

—No sé. ¿Eres bueno en eso?

—Si estás embarazada, será porque algo he hecho bien. Vamos a comprobarlo.

Y levantándose con ella en brazos, subió las escaleras hasta el dormitorio.

..

..

Durante los días siguientes rieron e hicieron muchos planes. Yaten tenía tendencia a tratarla como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana hasta que ella se enfadó y dijo que le iba a tirar algo a la cabeza si no dejaba de hacerlo. Después, la vida volvió a la normalidad. Su despacho empezó a atraer cierta clientela y eso la mantuvo ocupada. Cuando Marge fue informada sobre el embarazo, se encargó de que siempre hubiera una buena cena esperándolos.

El jueves siguiente, Mina llegó más tarde de lo normal y cuando entró en casa se encontró una nota de Marge recordándole que había ido al cumpleaños de su nieto y que la cena estaba en el horno. Agotada, Mina dejó el maletín en el armario del pasillo, colocó la chaqueta sobre una silla y fue a comprobar el horno. Había puesto la mesa y estaba echando una ojeada al correo cuando oyó el coche de Yaten. Dejando las cartas sobre la encimera, salió corriendo a recibirlo.

—Hola, ¿has tenido un buen día? —preguntó, pasando sus brazos por la cintura de él como de costumbre y sorprendiéndose al encontrarlo tenso.

Ella levantó la mirada y, cuando lo vio tan serio, su sonrisa desapareció. Algo debía de haber ocurrido en el despacho.

— ¿Qué pasa, cariño?

Una luz desconocida brilló en los ojos de Yaten antes de que sonriera.

— ¿Qué podría pasar, cielo?

La besó con extraña dureza y eso confirmó su sospecha de que ocurría algo.

Apartando los labios de ese extraño beso, Mina echó la cabeza hacia atrás tanto como pudo y lo miró. El brillo de sus ojos envió un escalofrío a su espina dorsal. No podía imaginar por qué la miraba tan fijamente.

— ¿Cómo voy a saberlo si no me lo cuentas? —preguntó ella.

—Uno nunca sabe. Mis amigos me dicen que tengo todo lo que un hombre puede desear. Una casa preciosa, una mujer maravillosa que me quiere... —hizo una pausa, clavando su mirada en ella—. ¿Porque tú me quieres, verdad, Mina?

Sin saber qué quería decir, lo miró atónita. ¿Qué demonios le había pasado? Debía de ser algo suficientemente malo como para que él buscara una confirmación que ella le dio encantada.

—Pues claro que te quiero. Ya lo sabes.

Se quedó aún más confusa cuando él la soltó de repente. Estaba empezando a alarmarse.

— ¡Por Dios bendito, Yaten, cuéntame qué te ha pasado!

— ¿Qué ha pasado? He conocido a un posible cliente, eso es todo —la informó él con una risa extraña dirigiéndose hacia el salón. En el bar se sirvió un whisky y se bebió la mitad de un sólo trago.

Mina lo siguió, consternada. No había nada raro en conocer a un nuevo cliente. Después de todo, Yaten era el director de una importante firma de abogados. Pero, a menos que el cliente lo hubiera mordido, no podía imaginarse qué podía hacer que reaccionara así.

— ¿Y ese cliente tiene un nombre? —preguntó ella, pensando que quizá le dijera algo.

—Claro —confirmó Yaten—. Se llama Darien Chiba.

— ¿Chiba? —repitió ella, perpleja—. Me parece que no lo conozco.

—No, a menos que sepas algo de la industria del cine. Por lo visto tiene su propia productora. Su mujer y él estaban en Nueva Inglaterra cuando se les presentó un problema y vino a verme para pedirme consejo legal.

—Ya veo —dijo ella sin ver nada en absoluto. Su respuesta divirtió a Yaten.

— ¿No me digas? —inquirió él sarcástico. Antes de que Mina pudiera protestar por la descortesía, él siguió hablando. —Por cierto, será mejor que pongas dos platos más. Vamos a tener invitados.

— ¿Invitados? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Darien Chiba y su mujer. Pensé que quizá te parecieran interesantes, así que los invité a cenar. Ah, esos deben de ser ellos —dijo cuando oyó el sonido de un coche cerca de la casa.

Aunque quería forzarlo a contarle lo que pasaba, ya no había tiempo para ello y rápidamente fue al comedor a colocar dos platos más sobre la mesa antes de ir a la cocina. Esperaba que a esa gente le gustara la carne porque era lo único que había.

Maldijo a Yaten por no haberle avisado antes y, cuando, estaba comprobando si había suficiente carne y verduras para cuatro, oyó sonido de voces en el pasillo. No podía hacer nada más y, asegurándose de que todo se conservaba caliente, se dirigió al salón para reunirse con Yaten y con sus inesperados invitados.

—Ah, aquí estás cariño —dijo Yaten amablemente cuando entró ella.

La tomó del brazo y la acercó al hombre.

—Quiero presentarte a Darien Chiba.

Tasha se encontró estrechando la mano de un hombre alto de unos cuarenta años, que se quedó mirándola fijamente como si estuviera viendo un fantasma.

—Y a su mujer —siguió Yaten haciéndola girar hacia el sofá—, Minako.

Esa fue la presentación. Mina esperaba encontrarse con una mujer de la misma edad que el señor Chiba, pero la mujer que estaba sentada tranquilamente en el sofá, vestida con un ajustado traje rojo era la última persona a la que hubiera esperado o deseado ver. Se quedó pálida. El mundo, que hasta esa mañana era perfecto, acababa de derrumbarse por completo.

Serena estaba tan atónita como ella.

— ¿Mina? —preguntó, irguiéndose en el sofá y lanzando una mirada acusadora sobre Yaten—. ¡No me habías dicho que te habías casado con mi hermana!

En medio de ese drama, la aguda y asombrada voz de Darien Chiba sólo pudo articular.

— ¡Gemelas! ¡Por Dios bendito, son gemelas!

—Y aparentemente las dos se llaman Minako —dijo Yaten intentando parecer divertido.

Pero Mina sabía que no lo estaba. Giró la cara hacia él. Estaba furioso. Fría, salvajemente furioso.

Mina cerró los ojos y se dijo a sí misma que no debía derrumbarse. Pasará lo que pasara, no sucumbiría al horror que le estaba helando la sangre. Abriendo los ojos, se forzó a sí misma a dirigirse hacia su hermana quien, por una vez en su vida, parecía insegura. Como Mina, se sentía parte de una escena en la que no tenía ningún control. Era Yaten quien movía las cuerdas.

—Yo soy Minako, ella es mi hermana gemela, Serena. Pero le gusta que la llamen Minako —informó a los dos hombres mientras la besaba en la mejilla.

— ¡Por amor de Dios! ¿Cómo las diferencias? —preguntó Darien Chiba fascinado.

Yaten se encontró con la mirada de Mina y sonrió glacial.

—Por el pelo. ¿Verdad, cariño? —preguntó buscando una confirmación que no necesitaba. Su mirada decía que sabía eso y mucho más.

De nuevo Darien Chiba, aparentemente ajeno a la tensión que había a su alrededor, dijo:

—Sí, es verdad. ¿Qué te parece? Si no fuera por el pelo, nadie podría notar la diferencia. Vamos, que si una de ellas dijera que era la otra, ¿quién se lo podría discutir? —preguntó sin darse cuenta de que esa frase era como clavar una daga en el corazón de Mina.

—Desde luego —murmuró Yaten.

—Voy... voy a echarle un vistazo a la cena —Mina se excusó y salió precipitadamente de la habitación sin preocuparse de lo que pudieran pensar.

Empujó las puertas batientes de la cocina y se paró delante de la mesa, sujetándose fuertemente al borde.

¡Por Dios bendito, él lo sabía! Un enorme dolor la atravesó pensando en el frío intento de venganza que había detrás de la idea de traer a Serena sin avisarla. Se había enterado de todo y quería castigarla.

—Bueno, ¿qué demonios está pasando aquí? —preguntó casi a gritos Serena desde la puerta de la cocina, haciendo que Mina diera un brinco.

—Parece dolorosamente obvio —respondió Mina notando que su hermana había recuperado su habitual seguridad y no le gustaba nada la situación.

Con las manos en las caderas, Serena la miró acusadora.

— ¿Qué significa esta charada?

Mina respiró profundamente e, inconscientemente, se protegió el vientre con los brazos.

—Yaten ha querido decirme que se había enterado de que yo no soy tú.

— ¡Pues claro que no eres yo! Lo sabe perfectamente —exclamó Serena—. ¿O no lo sabe? —preguntó mirando fijamente a Mina, que evitó la mirada —¡Dios mío! No se lo has dicho, ¿verdad? ¡Te has hecho pasar por mí! Claro, por eso estaba tan raro esta tarde. Yo esperaba que estuviera furioso conmigo; después de todo, lo abandoné. Pero en lugar de eso, estaba asombrado. No tenía ni idea de que éramos dos personas diferentes. ¡Pensaba que yo era tú, porque tú le habías dicho que eras yo! —dijo riendo—. Dios mío y yo que pensaba que estaba siendo generoso por invitarnos a cenar. Creí que lo que quería decir era que me perdonaba. ¡Cuando estaba lívido porque seguía creyendo que se había casado conmigo!

Mina se apartó de la mesa con un gesto de dolor.

—Si lo único que puedes hacer es recrearte, lo mejor será que vuelvas al salón —dijo Mina tomando los guantes del horno para sacar las bandejas.

Serena negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Quién lo hubiera podido pensar de la mosquita muerta? Tendrás suerte si sales de esta con un buen acuerdo económico...

Mina tiró al suelo el plato que llevaba en la mano y se giró hacia su hermana.

— ¡A mí no me interesa su dinero! ¡Me pones enferma!

Apoyándose en la encimera, Serena observó cómo Mina se mordía los labios para disimular el temblor.

—Bueno, bueno, bueno, veo que estás enamorada de él —dijo con falsa simpatía—. Deberías habérselo contado. Mina. Sabes que nunca te lo podrá perdonar, ¿verdad?

Era lo único de lo que tenía miedo y Mina se tapó los oídos con las manos.

— ¡Cállate, por favor, cállate! —gritó.

— ¿Pasa algo? —la voz de Yaten preguntó desde la puerta.

Ambas se dieron la vuelta. Mina bajó las manos.

—No, no pasa nada —negó temblorosa.

Deseaba que se fueran para poder hablar con Yaten. Pero no se irían. Yaten se encargaría de ello. No iba a ponérselo tan fácil. Tendría que representar la farsa y lo haría con la mayor educación posible.

—La cena está lista. Yo llevaré los platos mientras les dices a nuestros invitados dónde deben sentarse.

Las horas siguientes fueron las peores de su vida. Yaten se comportó de forma educada, atendiendo a sus invitados como si no pasara nada. Y para los invitados no pasaba nada, ni siquiera para Serena. Yaten estaba reservando su furia para su mujer y Mina sabía que en el momento que se fueran empezaría el infierno. Intentó seguir la conversación, pero no pudo comer y, por el niño, no se atrevió a beber más que un pequeño sorbo de vino.

Serena se pavoneaba, segura de que a ella no le iba a pasar nada. No hubiera estado tan contenta si hubiera notado el desprecio en los ojos de Yaten. Él la veía ahora tal como era, pero eso no hacía que Mina mejorara por comparación. Al contrario, como ella siempre había temido, estaba comparándola con su hermana. Una buscavidas como ninguna, porque una mujer joven no se casaba por otra razón con alguien como Darien Chiba.

Fue un alivio cuando Chiba dijo que debían tomar un vuelo por la mañana temprano. Yaten los acompañó hasta el coche, pero Mina no lo hizo. Les dijo adiós con la mano y volvió a entrar en la casa. Paseando por el salón, se quedó mirando la apagada chimenea.

—Solos al fin —Yaten dijo detrás de ella.

Mina reunió todo su coraje para volverse y mirarlo.

—Lo que has hecho ha sido despreciable —dijo, observando con odio el rictus cínico de su boca.

Los ojos verdes se clavaron en ella con un brillo que no había visto nunca. Acercándose, Yaten acarició sus mejillas con los nudillos en una parodia del gesto cariñoso que hacía tan a menudo.

—Mi querida embustera. ¿De verdad creías que no iba a enterarme nunca? —preguntó fríamente y el corazón de Mina se partió.

—Yaten, por favor...

No sabía cómo empezar, cómo explicarle lo que había pasado.

— ¡Te he hecho una pregunta, Mina! —casi gritó Yaten—. ¿Creías que no me iba a enterar?

Ella tragó saliva, deseando poder mentir pero sabiendo que no podría.

—Sí.

Yaten se dirigió hacia el bar para ponerse una copa que tomó de un solo trago antes de volverse a mirarla.

— ¿Cómo he podido pensar que te conocía? ¡No te conozco en absoluto!

—Eso no es cierto —negó ella rápidamente—. Lo sabes todo sobre mí.

Él hizo una mueca, estudiando su tensa figura.

—Lo único que sé con seguridad, querida esposa, es que eres una embustera.

Mina respiró profundamente, intentando no mostrar que estaba temblando.

—Sólo te he mentido sobre una cosa y lo hice porque no podía soportar la idea de que me miraras como me estás mirando ahora mismo —exclamó desesperada, a punto de llorar.

— ¿Y cómo te estoy mirando, Mina? —preguntó con salvaje ironía.

Ella sostuvo su mirada con esfuerzo.

—Como si me despreciaras —susurró con voz entrecortada.

—Qué perceptiva eres —dijo cínicamente. Mina estaba helada y pálida como un fantasma.

—Yaten, por favor, no hagas esto. Por favor, deja que te explique —suplicó sin pensar en su orgullo.

¿Para qué le valdría su orgullo si perdiera a Yaten?

— ¿Y qué me vas a explicar, querida? —preguntó Yaten, usando el adjetivo como un instrumento cortante—. ¿Que tu hermana y tú sois un par de buscavidas? ¡No sé a cuál de las dos desprecio más! ¡Si a tu hermana porque no pudo resistir la idea de casarse con un paralítico o a ti porque no hubieras tenido ningún problema en hacerlo para conseguir lo que querías!

— ¡No fue así!

— ¿Entonces, cómo fue Mina? ¡Cuéntamelo, estoy deseando saberlo!

Mina se pasó una mano temblorosa por el pelo.

—Es verdad que Serena iba a casarse contigo por tu dinero, pero, te lo juro, yo no lo hice por eso.

— ¿Ah, no? Entonces supongo que vas a decirme que te enamoraste de mí a primera vista.

—Eso es exactamente lo que pasó.

— ¿De verdad quieres que me crea eso? —preguntó Yaten fríamente—. Si eres capaz de mentir sobre tu propia familia, tendré que preguntarme sobre qué más me has mentido.

—Yo no... no podría... nunca podría mentir sobre lo que siento por ti —insistió ella emocionada.

— ¿De verdad? Pero mientes muy fácilmente sobre tu hermana. Me dijiste que no os llevabais bien, que no sabías dónde estaba.

Ella dio impulsivamente un paso hacia adelante.

— ¡Y no nos llevamos bien! ¡ Sere sabe que no apruebo su forma de vida!

—Dices eso como si casarse con alguien pretendiendo ser otra persona fuera un comportamiento aceptable.

—Sé que estuvo mal, pero me daba pánico perderte.

—Te daba pánico perder un marido rico.

Mina lo negó con vehemencia. Su corazón latía tan rápidamente que casi no podía respirar o pensar con claridad.

— ¡Eso no es verdad! ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Me enamoré de ti y pensé que, si te enterabas de lo que había hecho Sere, la odiarías y odiarías a cualquiera que te recordara a ella. Me mirarías y la verías a ella. No me verías a mí.

—Así que te hiciste pasar por ella para conseguirme —dijo él fríamente.

Mina cerró los ojos desesperada. Él hacía que pareciera tan sórdido.

—No fue así. Pensaba decirte la verdad cuando estuvieras recuperado. En el primer momento pensé que no importaba que la gente creyera que yo era Sere. Pero entonces me di cuenta de que me había enamorado de ti y pensé que, si te daba tiempo para conocerme, quizá... —lo miró entonces suplicándolo con la mirada—. Y ocurrió, Yaten, notaste la diferencia. La mujer que habías conocido antes del accidente no era la misma después. Tú te enamoraste de esa mujer. Te enamoraste de mí.

— ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste entonces?

— ¡Porque pensé que no importaba! ¡Yo te quería y tú me querías a mí!

— ¿Para qué remover las cosas si nadie iba a salir dañado, no? —Yaten preguntó burlonamente.

—Te he hecho daño y es lo último que hubiera querido que ocurriera. Mi única excusa es que te amo demasiado —dijo ella ahogada por las lágrimas, que no quería dejar escapar.

Yaten se acercó a ella y la tomó por la barbilla.

—Tú no me amas, Mina. Ni siquiera sabes lo que significa esa palabra.

El corazón de Mina latió dolorosamente.

— ¡Sí, te amo, te amo!

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Me deseas. No puedo negar la pasión, pero eso no es amor. Una persona enamorada no habría hecho lo que hiciste tú. No me hubiera dejado sin elección.

A Mina se le hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando empezó a ver las cosas desde su punto de vista. Había cometido un terrible error, ahora lo sabía, y lo único que podía hacer era defenderse y esperar que algo de lo que dijera le llegara al corazón.

—Sí sé lo que es amar a alguien, Yaten. El amor es estar sólo medio viva cuando tú no estás conmigo. Es la alegría que siento cuando oigo tu voz y veo tu sonrisa. Es que me duela lo que a ti te duele. El amor es saber que no hay sitio en el mundo en el que yo quisiera estar sin ti —dijo con una voz llena de emoción.

— ¿Incluso sabiendo que te desprecio?

—Incluso así, porque sé que me quieres.

Él la soltó y se dio la vuelta. Se acercó a la ventana y se quedó mirando hacia la oscuridad.

— ¿Tú crees? ¿Cómo puede haber amor donde no hay confianza? No confío en ti, Mina y no creo que vuelva a confiar nunca.

Era un golpe demasiado fuerte y Mina no supo cómo se mantuvo en pie. Inconscientemente su mano se dirigió hacia su vientre.

— ¿Quieres decir que quieres el divorcio? —preguntó con voz ahogada.

Él se volvió a mirarla y su expresión era tan fría y dura que Mina empezó a temblar.

—Ese fue mi primer instinto. Quería alejarme de ti lo más posible. Pero luego pensé en el niño.

La habitación parecía dar vueltas y por un segundo creyó que se iba a desmayar.

— ¿Quieres quedarte con el niño? —preguntó ella, incrédula.

— ¿De verdad crees que sería capaz de eso? —preguntó con tono helado.

Ella sabía que no podía ser, pero no podía pensar con claridad.

—Lo siento, yo...

Yaten interrumpió su intento de disculparse.

—Yo soy de los que creen que un niño debe de tener padre y madre —dijo secamente.

— ¿Quieres decir que debemos seguir juntos por el niño? —preguntó casi sin voz.

—No tengo intención de abandonar a mi hijo y haré lo que sea para evitarlo.

— ¿Y qué pasa conmigo?

Minaa sabía que, si ponía una demanda, ella podría ganarla. Dada su situación, cualquier tribunal fallaría a su favor, pero eso la separaría definitivamente de Yaten. Tenía que saber si había alguna alternativa.

—Sé perfectamente que, si quiero a mi hijo, tendré que seguir viviendo contigo y estoy preparado para ello. Pero será un matrimonio sólo de nombre. Tendrás todo lo que necesites. Puedes estar segura de que seguirás teniendo todo lo que querías. No tienes más que poner el precio y te lo daré, pero tendrás que quedarte aquí con el niño para conseguirlo. Creo que es una buena oferta. Un cheque en blanco a cambio de la custodia de mi hijo.

A pesar del insulto, no había ninguna alternativa. Si se marchaba, no volvería a verlo y, si se quedaba, se estaría condenando a sí misma.

—No tienes que tomar una decisión ahora mismo —dijo Yaten mirando de nuevo a la oscuridad—. Tienes hasta mañana.

No sabía que ya había tomado una decisión hasta que se oyó decir a sí misma:

—Me quedaré.

Se preguntó si se había vuelto completamente loca. Sabía que la iba a herir más de lo que podría soportar, pero no veía qué otra cosa podía hacer. No quería tener a su hijo sin Yaten. Los quería a los dos.

—Ya me lo imaginaba —dijo Yaten con tono despreciativo.

Dejó la copa sobre la mesa y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—En ese caso, llevaré mis cosas a la otra habitación —dijo y se alejó, dejándola sola.

Mina cayó sobre un sillón y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo. Estaba temblando. Era una pesadilla, pero sabía que no iba a despertarse. Tenía el corazón dolorido, pero vio un pequeño rayo de esperanza. Yaten no había dicho que ya no la amaba.

Aunque no sabía si podría volver a recuperar la confianza de Yaten, tenía que intentarlo porque no creía que sus sentimientos por ella hubieran muerto. Lo amaba demasiado para aceptar que todo se había acabado y lo único que sabía era que tenía que quedarse y luchar porque para ella no había otra alternativa.

..

..

Wow... solo eso puedo decir, este capitulo deja muchas cosas que decir... :3 are lo que pueda para actualizar rapidin.


	6. Chapter 6

**_CAPÍTULO 6 _**

**_._**

**_._**

Si Mina tenía alguna duda sobre los sentimientos de Yaten, los días siguientes la habrían despejado porque apenas lo vio. Fiel a su palabra, dormía en la habitación pequeña y se iba a la oficina antes de que ella se levantara. Era difícil de aceptar, porque se había acostumbrado a dormir con él y para ella era casi imposible dormir sin tenerlo al lado.

Perdió el apetito pero se obligó a sí misma a comer por el niño. Para añadir más angustia, los mareos y las nauseas que apenas había sufrido hasta ese momento, empezaron a hacerse sentir. Como tantas mujeres, descubrió que las nauseas no aparecían sólo por las mañanas.

Eran unos momentos terribles, pero estaba determinada a soportarlo todo. No había sabido lo que era sentirse sola hasta que Yaten decidió apartarla completamente de su vida. Llegaba tarde a casa por la noche, ya cenado, y se encerraba en su estudio hasta que se iba a dormir. Si se cruzaban en la casa, él se portaba de forma educada pero distante y ella lo soportaba porque sabía que tenía derecho a estar herido y furioso.

Sólo una vez intentó ella romper el muro que los separaba. El domingo siempre había sido el día en que Yaten se relajaba. Por regla general, nunca se llevaba trabajo a casa y normalmente lo pasaban haciendo algo especial.

Ella no esperaba que siguiera siendo así, pero tampoco había esperado que se encerrara en su estudio todo el día. Sabía por qué lo estaba haciendo y la ponía furiosa. Podía soportar que quisiera castigarla, pero no a costa de ponerse él mismo enfermo. Fue esa preocupación lo que hizo que se dirigiera a su estudio esa noche.

Cuando él levantó la mirada Mina pudo ver sus ojeras y su corazón se llenó de angustia.

—Estás trabajando demasiado, Yaten. Hay un documental en la televisión de los que te gustan. ¿Por qué no vienes a verlo conmigo? —sugirió esperanzada.

Si él se ablandara un poquito, quizá podrían hablar.

—Tengo muchas cosas que hacer —rehusó el, volviendo a poner atención en los papeles. Con lágrimas en los ojos, dijo:

— ¿Ni siquiera vas a sentarte conmigo un ratito? Te echo de menos —comenzó temblorosa.

—No recuerdo ninguna parte de nuestro contrato matrimonial en la que diga que debo entretenerte —Yaten contestó sin mirarla, por lo que Mina no pudo ver su gesto de dolor.

—Por lo menos deja de trabajar. Estoy preocupada por ti.

—No tienes por qué. Te absuelvo de cualquier responsabilidad sobre mi salud.

— ¡Maldita sea, no me digas que no tengo derecho a preocuparme!

—Creía que no te importaría.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¡Pues crees demasiadas cosas! —después de un segundo, intentando controlarse preguntó—. ¿Cuánto tiempo va a durar esto?

La expresión de Yaten era helada.

—Te dije cómo sería, Mina, y lo aceptaste cuando decidiste quedarte. Si mi dinero no es suficiente compañía es problema tuyo, no mío. Ahora, si no te importa, me gustaría seguir trabajando.

Con furia impotente, ella se dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Después de eso, no volvió a intentarlo. Descubrió que aún tenía algo de orgullo.

Madge se dio cuenta de que cenaba sola y de que alguien estaba usando la habitación pequeña, pero no dijo nada hasta el jueves siguiente cuando Mina, al volver del despacho, fue a la cocina para hacerse un té. Se acababa de sentar cuando Madge dijo:

—No tiene muy buen aspecto, querida —dijo Madge poniendo la humeante taza de té sobre la mesa.

—Las alegrías del embarazo —bromeó Mina, aunque sabía que su palidez y pérdida de peso se debían más al estado de su matrimonio que a otra cosa.

A juzgar por la expresión de Madge, ella también lo sabía.

—Yaten ha llamado para decir que cenaría fuera —dijo la mujer con expresión seria—. Alguien debería darles una buena azotaina a los dos. Todo esto no es bueno para el niño.

—Dígaselo a Yaten. A mí no me habla.

—Ya lo he hecho y me ha dicho que me meta en mis asuntos —el ama de llaves dijo burlona.

—Lo siento, Madge —se disculpó Mina, sintiéndose culpable de que se viera involucrada en sus problemas—. Yaten ha estado trabajando demasiado últimamente.

Madge la miró con expresión sarcástica.

—Ya. Si han tenido una pelea, sólo tienen que hacer las paces.

—No es tan fácil.

—Nunca lo es. Pero ustedes se quieren, está tan claro como el agua. Eran tan felices que sería una pena dejar que una tonta pelea arruinara su vida.

—Sí, se puede decir que no estamos pasando por un buen momento, así, que, por favor, ¿podríamos cambiar de tema?

Madge abrió la boca para decir algo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, sonó el teléfono. Mina fue al salón a contestar la llamada.

—Hola, Mina —saludó la voz de Luna Kou a través del hilo—. ¿Cómo estás tú y cómo está mi nieto?

El sonido de una voz amiga la alegró y se sentó en un sillón cercano sonriendo por primera vez en muchos días.

—Los dos estamos bien —contestó alegremente. Luna llamaba cada dos o tres días desde que conoció la buena noticia.

—Yaten estaba preocupado por tus mareos —reveló su madre, sorprendiendo a Mina por completo.

— ¿Ah, sí? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

—Sí, cariño. Me llamó el otro día para preguntarme si sabía de algo que pudieras tomar.

Mina no sabía qué decir. Yaten había estado tan frío y distante con ella que era una sorpresa saber que se preocupaba.

—No me ha dicho nada.

—Bueno, ya sabes cómo son los hombres. Unos blandengues, lo que pasa es que no les gusta que se sepa —dijo riendo al otro lado del teléfono.

Desde luego, Yaten se estaba asegurando de que ella no se enterara, pensó Mina. Hubiera seguido pensando que no le importaba si no hubiera sido por su madre. Ahora sabía que se preocupaba por ella y su corazón se calentó un poco. Eran esas pequeñas cosas las que mantenían viva su esperanza.

Durante los siguientes minutos las dos mujeres hablaron sobre varios remedios. Sólo entonces Luna recordó la razón de su llamada.

—Llamaba para recordaros la fiesta que organizamos el sábado para Seiya y Serena. No olvidéis que prometisteis quedaros a pasar unos días.

Mina lo había olvidado, lo que no la sorprendía, considerando todo lo que estaba pasando. El hermano pequeño de Yaten, Seiya, iba a organizar su fiesta de compromiso

y habían planeado quedarse unos días para celebrarlo. No podía haber llegado en peor momento, pero sabía que sería imposible cancelar el viaje.

—Estaremos allí, no te preocupes. Seguramente saldremos mañana por la tarde.

—Estupendo, cariño. Estamos deseando veros. Tengo que colgar, me están llamando por la otra línea. Dale un beso a Yaten de mi parte. Adiós.

Mina colgó el teléfono lentamente. Se imaginaba que Yaten también lo habría olvidado. La fiesta había desaparecido de su mente con los acontecimientos de los últimos días. No podrían librarse, eso desde luego. Tendría que hablar con él. ¿Pero cómo?

Llamó a su oficina y le dijeron que había estado en los Juzgados todo el día y que aún no había vuelto. Dejó el mensaje de que la llamara y estuvo toda la tarde esperando, pero el teléfono no sonó. Si no hubiera tenido que hablar con él urgentemente, lo habría mandado al infierno. Pero era algo importante, así que se sentó en la cama, dispuesta a esperarlo. Era casi medianoche cuando oyó el coche y, levantándose de un salto, se puso la bata de seda y se dirigió a las escaleras.

Yaten estaba cerrando la puerta y ella se paró, mordiéndose los labios, cuando vio su aspecto cansado. En ese momento él parecía tan infeliz como ella y Mina se hubiera lanzado a sus brazos si no hubiera sabido que la rechazaría. Él levantó la mirada y, frunciendo el ceño, dio un paso adelante.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Mina, te encuentras mal? —preguntó. Había preocupación en su tono y eso levantó su ánimo.

—Estoy bien.

Bajó un par de escalones y la expresión de preocupación fue reemplazada por un frío cinismo.

— ¿Entonces qué haces levantada tan tarde? ¿O quieres que lo adivine? ¿Me estás dando una pista de lo que me estoy perdiendo, querida?

Ella se ruborizó en parte por la ira y en parte por el dolor, pero apretó los dientes y siguió bajando la escalera.

—No pienso hacer nada que me condene más ante tus ojos.

—La necesidad olvida la precaución —dijo él, sonriendo cínicamente.

Mina sintió la necesidad de darle una bofetada pero resistió la tentación.

—Tengo más respeto por mí misma de lo que crees. Estoy aquí simplemente porque tengo que hablar contigo. Te he dejado un mensaje en el despacho diciendo que me llamaras.

—No he vuelto a la oficina. Y, por lo que a mí respecta, no tenemos nada de qué hablar —dijo fríamente sin especificar dónde había estado.

—Sé perfectamente que te repugna mi compañía y, créeme, no estaría aquí si no fuera absolutamente necesario. Prometo no robarte mucho tiempo —devolvió ella sarcástica, salvando su orgullo.

—Lo que sea tendrá que esperar hasta más tarde.

— ¿Y para cuándo sugieres? Te vas antes de que me haya levantado y vuelves cuando estoy en la cama.

—Estoy muy ocupado con un caso —dijo heladamente.

—Has estado evitándome a propósito. ¿De qué tienes miedo? ¿Qué crees que voy a hacer? —preguntó. Pero viendo la expresión dolorida de Yaten, Mina se ablandó inmediatamente—.Oh, Yaten, no podemos seguir así.

Pero él se mantuvo tenso y su expresión glacial.

—No puedo perder el tiempo. ¿Qué era lo que tenías que decirme?

Como si la hubiera abofeteado, Mina se irguió.

—Ha llamado tu madre para recordarnos que nos esperan este fin de semana, íbamos a tomarnos unas pequeñas vacaciones, ¿recuerdas?

Se dio cuenta por su expresión que él también lo había olvidado.

—No puedo ir. Tendrás que llamar y poner alguna excusa.

—No puedo hacer eso —protestó Mina—. Es la fiesta de compromiso de tu hermano y nos estarán esperando.

— ¡Maldita sea!

Yaten se pasó una mano por el pelo, una acción que, aunque él no lo sabía, le hacía parecer más sexy que nunca.

Los sentidos de Mina se despertaron. Cuánto echaba de menos poder tocarlo cada vez que lo deseaba. Y deseaba hacerlo ahora, pero sabía que él la rechazaría y estaba segura de que no podría soportarlo, así que se obligó a sí misma a desechar ese pensamiento.

—Tenemos que ir. A menos que quieras contarle a todo el mundo lo que está pasando —dijo con un deje de acritud.

Yaten la miró fijamente y ella sostuvo su mirada hasta que él suspiró.

—Lo mejor será que vayas tú mañana. Yo iré el sábado en el tren.

— ¿Ni siquiera puedes soportar viajar en coche conmigo? —preguntó sintiendo las lágrimas asomarse a sus ojos.

No quería que él viera cuánto daño le estaba haciendo y se dio la vuelta para subir la escalera, pero se enganchó el pie con la bata y cayó al suelo con un grito ahogado.

En menos de un segundo, Yaten estaba de rodillas ayudándola a levantarse con una repentina expresión de preocupación.

— ¿Te has hecho daño?

Mina abrió la boca para respirar.

—No me ha pasado nada.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y los tormentosos ojos verdes la devoraron. Sabía que no estaba equivocada, esa mirada decía que seguía amándola. Podía no querer admitirlo, pero seguía en su mirada. Lo único que tenía que hacer era acercarse un poco y...

Obviamente, Yaten lo había leído en sus ojos, porque se apartó de ella física y mentalmente, ayudándola a levantarse con un despego que partió su corazón.

Cuando la hubo puesto en pie, volvió a colocar el muro entre los dos.

—Antes de que te rompas una pierna, te informo que tengo que entrevistar a un testigo el sábado por la mañana. Es fundamental para el caso en el que estoy trabajando y no puedo arriesgarme a que no quiera testificar. Por eso he sugerido que te vayas mañana y yo tomaré el tren en cuanto pueda.

Una mirada bastó para saber que era cierto. Maldiciéndose a sí misma por haber reaccionado como una tonta, aunque no era sorprendente dadas las circunstancias, Mina dijo:

—Ya veo. Entonces, te dejaré la maleta preparada, ¿no?

—Te lo agradecería.

—No tienes por qué agradecerme nada. Es lo que cualquier mujer normal haría por su marido.

—Nosotros no somos exactamente un matrimonio normal —dijo él secamente—. Y ya que hablamos del tema, espero que no dirás nada a mis padres sobre nuestros problemas.

—Vamos a jugar a la familia feliz, ¿no? ¿Crees que puedes confiar en mí para eso?

—Confío en que sepas qué es lo que más te conviene.

— ¡Maldito seas! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no quiero tu dinero? ¡Sólo te quiero a ti! —dijo desesperada. La fría expresión de su rostro le decía que estaba perdiendo el tiempo—. ¿Para qué seguir hablando?

Cansada y derrotada, Mina se dio la vuelta y empezó a subir la escalera.

— ¿Mina? —Yaten la llamó haciendo que se parara y se girara hacia él.

—Estoy cansada, Yaten.

Un cansancio que no era sólo debido a falta de sueño. Estaba dolida y agotada.

—Es sólo un segundo. Quería saber si habías comprado un regalo para Seiya.

Mina negó con la cabeza.

—No. ¿Quieres que lo compre o prefieres hacerlo tú?

—Hazlo tú. Confío en tu buen gusto.

Lo dijo con tanta sencillez, como si no lo dudara ni un momento. Cómo hubiera deseado que confiara en su amor por él de esa manera.

—Muy bien.

Siguió subiendo la escalera, cerró la puerta de su dormitorio y cayó sobre la cama. Hubiera deseado llorar, pero el dolor que sentía era demasiado profundo. El futuro parecía horrible. Yaten nunca admitiría que seguía amándola. Había decidido quedarse porque esperaba poder recobrar su confianza y que él la perdonara. Pero, ¿y si no lo hacía?

Era un pensamiento aterrador que no pudo quitarse de la cabeza durante todo el día siguiente, mientras compraba el regalo y conducía hasta la casa de los Kou en Maine.

Artemis y Luna tenían una gran casa al borde de un lago. Había sido su casa de verano, pero desde que Artemis se jubiló se había convertido en su residencia permanente. Mina había estado allí varias veces durante los primeros meses de matrimonio, pero era la primera vez que llegaba sola.

Salieron a abrazarla afectuosos, pero se quedaron perplejos al no ver a su hijo.

—Ha tenido que quedarse en la ciudad para ver a un testigo mañana —Minaa explicó rápidamente.

— ¿Pero cómo se le ha ocurrido a Yaten dejar que conduzcas sola en tu estado? —preguntó Luna.

—No me importa, de verdad —mintió.

— ¡Pues a mí sí me importa! No me parece bien y pienso decírselo. Debes de estar agotada. Ven dentro y te preparé una taza de té.

Mina sintió deseos de contárselo todo a su suegra, pero Yaten no quería que su familia supiera que pasaba nada, así que no pudo hacerlo. No podía recordar cuándo se había sentido tan desamparada o tan necesitada de consejo sin poder conseguirlo.

Cuando subió a la habitación que solían usar cuando iban a pasar allí unos días descubrió algo que seguramente Yaten había olvidado. La cama. No habían compartido cama desde la visita de Serena.

Ese pensamiento la llenó de aprensión e impaciencia. En la cama nunca había sido capaz de esconder sus sentimientos por ella. ¿Sería esa la razón por la que ya no dormían juntos, porque no confiaba en que podría mantener la distancia física que su mente pedía?

¿Había encontrado un cincel para romper el muro que él había construido entre los dos? No quería usar el sexo para volver con él, pero podría ser la única manera. Si consiguiera que se fuera a la cama con ella una vez, ¿quien sabe lo que podría pasar? Era una oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar.

Esa noche durmió poco y, cuando se despertó, la mañana era brillante, luminosa y llena de promesas. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer para mantener la mente ocupada, pero a medida que avanzaba el día miraba el reloj cada vez con más frecuencia. Yaten no llegaba y ya estaba pensando seriamente que podía haberle ocurrido algo cuando sonó el teléfono. Mina estaba hablando con Luna cuando el ama de llaves dijo que la llamaban por teléfono.

—La reunión se ha retrasado, así que llegaré más tarde de lo que esperaba —dijo Yaten secamente al otro lado del hilo.

Se sintió decepcionada, por Seiya y por ella misma.

—Pero vas a venir, ¿no?

—No me digas que estás decepcionada —dijo él con sarcasmo.

—Lo estoy. Te echo de menos —confesó y por un momento pensó que la única respuesta sería el silencio.

— ¿Está mi madre ahí? —preguntó él.

—Sí, ¿quieres hablar con ella?

—No. Pensé que debía de haber una explicación para que estuvieras tan cariñosa —respondió Yaten. Con la madre de Yaten al lado no podía discutir.

—Lo digo de verdad —se vio forzada a decir, sabiendo que no arreglaba nada.

—Llegaré en cuanto pueda. Dile a mis padres y a Seiya que lo siento —colgó después de decir esto, dejándola con el teléfono en la mano, sin saber qué hacer.

— ¿Pasa algo querida? —preguntó Luna.

Mina colgó el teléfono y sonrió nerviosa.

—Era Yaten. Me temo que va a llegar tarde.

Su madre parecía decepcionada también.

—Lo siento mucho, pero después de una vida entera casada con un abogado no puedo decir que esté sorprendida. Decepcionada sí, pero no sorprendida. Venga, vamos a alegrarnos la vida con una taza de café.

Mina se dejó llevar pero no pudo relajarse. La tarde dejaba paso a la noche y los invitados empezaron a llegar unos tras otros, pero ni siquiera ellos consiguieron distraerla. Hizo un gran esfuerzo para disfrutar del ambiente de fiesta, pero tras un par de horas tuvo que disculparse y buscar un momento de calma.

La biblioteca era un oasis de paz y se dirigió hacia la ventana buscando el rastro de faros en la carretera. Yaten había llamado hacía horas. Ninguna reunión podía durar tanto.

Oyó pasos tras ella y, cuando se volvió, vio al hermano pequeño de Yaten, Seiya, sonriendo mientras se acercaba a ella.

—Ah, estás aquí.

Se acercó a ella y miró por la ventana.

— ¿Yaten sigue sin llegar?

Intentaba parecer alegre, pero Mina sabía que estaba decepcionado.

—Estoy empezando a pensar que va a llegar el día del Juicio por la tarde —dijo ella caustica.

—Al diablo con él. Olvídalo y baila conmigo —dijo y Mina tuvo que sonreír ante su carita de niño grande.

—Vale, pero sólo si a Usagi no le importa —accedió ella, tomándolo del brazo y yendo con él hasta el patio.

—No te preocupes por Usagi —contestó él—. Me ha enviado ella a buscarte. Dijo que parecías sentirte sola.

Mina se preguntaba si su cara sería un libro abierto en el que todo el mundo podía ver lo que estaba pasando.

—Estoy a punto de pasar de sentirme sola a sentirme muy enfadada.

—Eso digo yo. Si no llega pronto, aquí va a haber un asesinato.

—Siento que Yaten no esté aquí, Seiya —se disculpó Mina cuando empezaron a girar en la pequeña pista de baile.

—No te preocupes —se encogió él de hombros—. Me vengaré. Espera y verás.

Ella sonrió como él esperaba y se dejó llevar por la música. Después de un par de bailes, Mina insistió en que volviera a bailar con Usagi, pero él se la llevó del brazo y los tres charlaron animadamente.

Mina no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando sintió que sus sentidos se encendían de una forma muy familiar. Yaten había llegado. Siempre sabía cuando había entrado en una habitación. Era como si tuviera una antena que recogía la energía de Yaten y que hacía que se le pusiera la piel de gallina. Empezó a buscar entre las parejas que estaban bailando y unos segundos después se encontró de frente con sus ojos verdes.

Su mirada era tan intensa que se sintió hipnotizada y no pudo apartarla. Sintió el corazón en la garganta como si fuera algo al rojo vivo. Había algo en el aire y era el conocimiento instintivo de que la otra persona era su alma gemela, el ser que la completaba. Mina experimentó un sentimiento de euforia, porque sentía que era recíproco. Yaten no podía mirarla de esa forma, a menos que él también lo estuviera sintiendo.

Unos segundos más tarde, había desaparecido y se había perdido entre la gente, pero ella sabía lo que había visto. La esperanza volvió a renacer como una llama débil pero estable en su corazón. Quizá pudiera recuperar lo que había perdido.

—Ha llegado Yaten —le dijo a Seiya. Éste dejó de hablar inmediatamente.

— ¿Dónde está? —preguntó mirando alrededor.

Mina ya había empezado a hacerse paso entre la multitud, así que Seiya tomó a Usagi del brazo y la siguió.

Entrando en el menos abarrotado comedor, que había sido vaciado para colocar el bar y las mesas, Mina encontró a Yaten hablando con sus padres. Ya había subido a la habitación porque llevaba puesto el esmoquin que ella había guardado en su maleta. Cuando se acercaba vio cómo levantaba la cabeza y que, como ella, sentía su presencia. Lentamente se volvió.

—Yaten.

Su nombre era un susurro en sus labios y se dirigió hacia él como solía hacerlo, poniéndole las manos sobre el pecho y levantando la cara para besarlo. Sólo entonces se

percató del brillo frío de sus ojos y supo que él iba a intentar luchar contra lo que sentía. No era un placer para él saber que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Él se dio cuenta de que ella había entendido y sonrió.

—Mina.

Su nombre también fue un susurro, pero un eco vacío y ella palideció cuando él se inclinó para besarla. El beso duró una fracción de segundo pero el dolor duraría interminablemente. Cuidando de esconder su desesperación, Mina cerró los ojos cuando él la soltó.

— ¡Maldita sea, Yaten! ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? —preguntó Seiya detrás de ella.

Yaten apartó suave pero firmemente a Mina para saludar a su hermano.

— ¿Qué creías, que me iba a perder tu gran noche? —bromeó golpeando a su hermano en la espalda.

Mina observó el gesto, celosa del genuino afecto entre los dos hermanos.

—Me hubiera gustado llegar antes, pero la entrevista se alargó más de lo que esperaba y, además, me encontré con un accidente en la autopista. Parece que me estaba perdiendo una fiesta estupenda —Yaten estaba diciendo.

Sintiéndose atrapada por la necesidad de mantener la ilusión de un matrimonio perfecto, Mina sabía que sólo había una forma de reaccionar sin perder su orgullo. Yaten podría intentar negar lo que habían compartido, pero ella no se lo iba a poner fácil.

Sabiendo que él no podría rechazarla sin despertar la preocupación en su familia, Mina lo tomó del brazo.

—Y yo que pensaba que estabas intentando evitarme —bromeó sintiéndose como el payaso que se ríe entre las lágrimas.

Yaten sonrió aunque sus ojos dijeron que sabía lo que estaba haciendo y estaba furioso.

— ¿Y por qué iba a hacer eso si sabes lo que siento por ti, querida?

Aunque sabía que no era contrincante para él, se negó a abandonar. Levantó la barbilla unos centímetros.

—Así que me sigues queriendo —lo provocó y vio cómo la ira brillaba en sus ojos antes de que pudiera controlarla.

— ¿Por qué no me preguntas eso cuando estemos solos para que pueda contestarte como debo? —contestó seductor y todo el mundo rió, incluyendo Mina, la única que sabía que aquello era cualquier cosa menos una frase amorosa.

— ¿Evitando el tema, señor letrado?

—En absoluto. Sabes que te quiero tanto como tú a mí.

—Me gusta saber que morirías por mí, pero relájate. Aún no te lo voy a pedir.

Antes de que Yaten pudiera responder, su padre le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Me parece que nos estamos poniendo muy románticos —observó bromista Artemis Kou—. Y siendo así creo que lo mejor será que me lleve a mi mujer al jardín para besuquearla. El resto que haga lo que quiera.

—Besuquearse suena muy bien, papá. Iremos contigo —dijo Seiya a sus padres mientras se alejaban—. Luego nos vemos, Yaten, Mina.

En cuanto estuvieron solos cualquier pretensión de armonía se desvaneció. Yaten apartó su brazo y se dirigió al camarero, pidiendo un whisky que se tomó de un trago.

— ¿Armándote de valor, querido?

—Librándome de un desagradable sabor de boca.

— ¿Lo del accidente era verdad? —preguntó dolida. Yaten la miró sarcástico.

— ¿Por qué no llamas a la policía? Probablemente aceptarás su palabra mejor que la mía.

—Puede ser, porque en los últimos días apenas me has dicho media docena.

Los ojos verdes se clavaron en su cara.

—Creí que estaba actuando con admirable control —dijo, bebiendo el segundo vaso de un trago.

— ¿Por no haberte acostado conmigo? —preguntó Mina caustica.

—Por no haberte estrangulado. Ahora, si me perdonas, voy a hablar con mi primo Alex —dijo y se alejó de ella.

Mina lo siguió con la mirada con frustración, casi con desesperación. Había cerrado su mente y su corazón y no había forma de cambiarlo. Se sintió aún más sola. Echaba de menos su proximidad, pero no sólo la física, si no la de mente y espíritu. Si no la volviera a tener nunca, si tenía que conformarse con aquello para siempre, no sabía si podría soportarlo.

Antes de que pudiera decidir qué haría, uno de los primos de Yaten le pidió que bailara con él. David era alto, rubio y guapo y estaba profundamente enamorado de una mujer que parecía no saber que existía. También era un ligón encantador y justo lo que su dolorido espíritu necesitaba.

—Espero que a Yaten no le importe prestarme a su mujer —bromeó David mientras bailaban. Mina sonrió.

—Claro que no. Yaten confía en ti —replicó ella. Lo que no dijo fue que en la única persona en la que no confiaba era en su mujer.

.

.

.

.

Holaaaaaaa :3 se que ha pasado mucho tiempo, no habia podido actualizar, me quede sin lap durante las vacaciones y bueno surgieron muchas cosas mas :( pero ya esta todo mas o menos arreglado, aqui el capitulo de esta historia, que prometo terminar en esta semana como maximo, no lo he olvidado u.u.  
un saludo :3


	7. Chapter 7

**_CAPÍTULO 7 _**

**_._**

**_._**

EL LAGO reflejaba la luna con una luz mágica. A Mina le parecía relajante, como el cenador, que había sido construido cerca de la orilla para poder disfrutar de la brisa en los calurosos días de verano. Había ido allí cuando se había terminado la fiesta porque sabía que no podría dormir si se fuera a la cama.

Rodeando el edificio, se acercó a la terraza y se apoyó en la barandilla intentando respirar la paz que llevaban al ambiente las olas hipnotizadoras.

— ¿Estás esperando a David?

La inesperada pregunta la asustó y se dio la vuelta rápidamente. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad del interior del cenador, distinguió a Yaten, reclinado en una de las sillas de mimbre. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaba sentado allí.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó él y ella recordó que le había hecho una pregunta.

Cuando recordó qué pregunta era frunció el ceño.

— ¿Y por qué iba a estar esperando a tu primo?

—Para seguir flirteando con él sin que te vea nadie.

¿Flirteando? ¿Cómo podía...? Lo único que había hecho era bailar con él. La reacción de Yaten era completamente desproporcionada. Si no lo conociera bien, creería que estaba celoso. De repente, su corazón se aceleró. Quizá no lo conocía tan bien. ¿Podría estar celoso? ¿Y si lo estuviera, podría ella usar eso para que volviera con ella? Lo único que sabía era que tenía que probar.

Se humedeció los labios, con el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad.

— ¿Y qué si lo estuviera? —preguntó fríamente.

Con un rápido movimiento, Yaten se levantó y se dirigió hacia ella. Mina vio que se había quitado la chaqueta y la corbata. Llevaba las mangas de la camisa dobladas hasta el codo, lo que le hacía parecer más relajado y al mismo tiempo incrementaba la sensación de poder que solía dar.

—Te recordaría que sigues casada conmigo —dijo secamente.

¡Estaba celoso! Con el corazón en la garganta, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para poder respirar.

Sabía que tenía que ir con cuidado porque él no se había dado cuenta de que lo que dejaba entrever con esas palabras.

—Ya sé que estoy casada contigo, Yaten.

— ¿Ah, sí? Pero no ha salido como esperabas, ¿verdad? Quizá has decidido flirtear con David para añadir un poco de sal al asunto —dijo él con una sonrisa cínica.

Mina contuvo el aliento. Ella no merecía eso. No había hecho nada que traicionara sus promesas.

—No estaba flirteando con David —negó vehementemente.

Celoso o no, él no tenía derecho a acusarla. La expresión de Yaten cambió.

—Te lo advierto. No creas que puedes jugar conmigo, Mina.

— ¡Esto es ridículo! ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo cuando todo el mundo sabe que está loco por otra mujer y que yo estoy loca por ti?

—Me hablas de tu amor como si fuera un talismán. Pero sólo son palabras, Mina, y los dos sabemos lo bien que las sabes manipular para conseguir lo que quieres. Las mentiras salen de tu boca, tan dulces y seductoras como la miel.

Mina cerró los puños impotente.

—Mi amor no es una mentira, Yaten. Todo lo que he hecho ha sido por que te quería y porque me daba miedo perderte.

—Una mujer que ama a un hombre no haría lo que tú has hecho, Mina —dijo duramente.

—Estás equivocado. No sabes qué equivocado estás. Una mujer enamorada haría cualquier cosa —contestó, sabiendo en su corazón que él no quería escucharla.

En ese momento, una ligera brisa movió el cabello de Yaten sobre su frente. Instintivamente Mina fue a apartarlo. Sus dedos rozaron la mejilla de él y el contacto encendió la palma de su mano como si fuera una llama.

Al mismo tiempo, Yaten levantó la mano y cuando sus dedos se rozaron y sintió el calor de su contacto, notó que la respiración de él se aceleraba. Los dos apartaron la mano rápidamente. Mina contuvo la respiración mientras se miraban a los ojos.

—Yaten... —su voz era un susurro mientras esperaba que él volviera a rechazarla.

— ¡Dios! —su exclamación era un gemido atormentado.

Yaten cerró los ojos un segundo y cuando los volvió a abrir no pudo apartar la mirada de Mina. El aire a su alrededor se volvió espeso.

Mina olvidó su enfado. Lo único que sabía era que tenía que convencerlo de que confiara en su amor.

—Sabes que te quiero —gimió entrecortada.

— ¿Por qué has tenido que venir aquí? —susurró él a su vez.

—Tú me has llamado. ¿Es que no sabes que no soy nada sin ti? —suspiró ella mientras lo acariciaba suavemente.

— ¡No! —ordenó él, apartándola tan bruscamente que ella tropezó. Se habría caído si Yaten no hubiera reaccionado rápidamente y la hubiera tomado en sus brazos.

Ella cayó sobre su pecho con un grito ahogado que se quedó en su garganta. Sintió cómo el pecho de Yaten se ensanchaba buscando aire y la presión de sus dedos en sus brazos. Empezó a temblar y levantó los ojos hacia él. Todo estaba allí. Todo lo que quería negar. Aquel contacto lo había debilitado y esa noche no tenía defensa contra ella.

—Mina.

Su nombre no era más que un susurro, pero ella lo oyó con cada fibra de su ser. Terminó en un gemido desesperado. El tiempo se quedó suspendido. Ella sintió el momento exacto cuando la voluntad dejó paso a la necesidad. Su cabeza empezó a inclinarse hacia su cara y tomó sus labios con un beso hambriento que ella devolvió.

La pasión se encendió inmediatamente mientras los dos intentaban apretarse uno contra el otro. Nada importaba más que el placer que podían darse mutuamente. Para Mina era como encontrar un oasis en medio del desierto. Sólo la necesidad de respirar los forzó a separarse y a mirarse a la cara, con los ojos llenos de pasión y la respiración entrecortada.

— ¡Dios bendito!

Con una brusquedad que era más sorprendente después de aquel momento de pasión, Yaten la apartó, con expresión de asco hacia sí mismo. Se dio la vuelta, sujetándose a la barandilla y respirando con dificultad.

— ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?

Mina se humedeció los labios, doloridos por el beso.

—Haciéndome el amor.

—El amor no tenía nada que ver —contestó él enfadado.

Sabía que Yaten estaba enfadado con él mismo, no con ella.

—Fuera lo que fuera, me deseabas.

Él apretó las mandíbulas.

—Sí —admitió él entre dientes.

—Yo también te deseo, Yaten —confirmó Mina. Yaten se metió las manos en el bolsillo del pantalón.

— ¿Tú crees que eso va a hacer que me desprecie menos? —dijo salvajemente, hincando una daga en su corazón.

Aquello dolía de verdad y Mina sintió que todo el calor desaparecía de su cuerpo.

—Maldito seas, Yaten. ¡Ojala pudiera odiarte! —dijo con voz dolorida dándose la vuelta.

Tenía que alejarse de él. No podía quedarse para que él descargara su ira sobre ella.

Con las piernas flaqueantes se alejó. Podía herirla de mil maneras porque lo amaba con locura. Sabía que lo amaría siempre, pasara lo que pasara.

Mina se despertó suspirando. El dormitorio estaba bañado con la luz del sol, suficiente para ver el lado vacío de la cama junto a ella. No sabía dónde había pasado Yaten la noche y no la sorprendería que hubiera dormido en cualquier sitio para no estar a su lado después de lo que había dicho la noche anterior.

No era agradable pensar que Yaten se despreciaba a sí mismo por desearla, pero lo único que quería recordar después de haber pasado toda la noche dando vueltas en la cama era que él la seguía deseando. Esa sofocante atracción que encendía el aire a su alrededor seguía viva. Él lucharía contra ello hasta morir, pero no podía negárselo a sí mismo. Y si la deseaba, su amor no estaría muerto.

Estaba furioso con ella. Lo que había hecho estaba mal y no lo podía negar, pero estaba segura de que él tampoco podría negar que había algo especial entre ellos. Demasiado especial para olvidarlo.

Deseando apartar de su mente esos pensamientos, se sentó en la cama y sintió náuseas. Echando las mantas hacia atrás, corrió hacia el baño. Cuando se le pasó, se lavó la cara con agua fría y se cepilló los dientes. Sintiéndose ligeramente mejor, tomó una ducha y se puso unos vaqueros blancos y una camiseta azul esmeralda. Se pasó un cepillo por el pelo y bajó a reunirse con la familia.

El silencio la sorprendió mientras cruzaba el pasillo. Toda la casa estaba silenciosa. No había nadie en el salón. Sintiéndose la última persona en el mundo, se dirigió a la cocina para preparase una taza de té.

El office estaba situado detrás de la casa, mirando al jardín y al lago. La mesa estaba puesta y había signos de que había sido usada, pero la habitación estaba vacía. Se dirigió a la encimera y encontró una tetera caliente. De repente, sintió una familiar presencia.

Mina se dio la vuelta lentamente. Yaten estaba en el umbral del office, con vaqueros y una camisa de cuadros. Apartando la mirada, tomó aire para darse la vuelta y sostener la tetera.

— ¿Té? —preguntó, aclarándose la garganta e intentando actuar con normalidad.

Pero no fue fácil cuando sintió que se acercaba y sus manos empezaron a temblar tanto que apenas podía echar el líquido en la taza.

Una mano grande tomó la tetera y la mantuvo quieta.

—Si no tienes cuidado te vas a quemar —dijo Yaten.

El roce de sus manos hizo que sus piernas se doblaran, como siempre, y cerró los ojos cuando él sostuvo la tetera para dejarla sobre la mesa. Deseaba que las cosas fueran como antes, que él se diera la vuelta y la tomara entre sus brazos. Sintió que casi podía sentir el roce de sus labios y...

Oyeron pasos en el pasillo acercándose y Mina abrió los ojos.

Seiya acababa de entrar.

—Té, estupendo. ¿Me pones una taza, Yaten? —pidió alegremente sentándose a la mesa y mirando de uno a otro—. Buenos días, Mina. Pareces cansada. Los dos parecéis cansados. ¿Qué habréis estado haciendo?

—No sé lo que habrá hecho Yaten, pero mi aspecto se debe a las nauseas —confesó y oyó a Yaten maldecir en voz baja.

—Siéntate, Mina —ordenó Yaten estudiando su perfil— ¿Quieres comer algo?

Su preocupación era como un bálsamo y sonrió

—Las tostadas normalmente ayudan —dijo sentándose en la silla que Seiya había colocado para ella.

—Le diré a Maudie que las prepare —dijo Yaten bruscamente antes de desaparecer para buscar a la criada.

—Es un miserable, ¿verdad? —Se quejó Seiya—. Cualquiera diría que él no ha tenido nada que ver con el embarazo —añadió, levantándose para tomar una taza y volver a sentarse a su lado.

Al menos podía agradecer que Yaten no hubiera tenido dudas sobre la paternidad del niño. Si las hubiera tenido no habría sabido qué hacer.

—Está enfadado consigo mismo por olvidarse de mis mareos —dijo ella.

Mina sabía que ésa era la razón para el comportamiento de Yaten en ese momento. Podía estar enfadado con ella, pero no le haría daño ignorando las dificultades de su estado. Era una contradicción que ignoraba si él conocía. Pero ella sí y eso fortalecía sus esperanzas.

A su lado, Seiya inclinó la cabeza para estudiarla.

—El embarazo te sienta muy bien, a pesar de los mareos quiero decir. Estás guapísima.

Mina sonrió, tocándose el vientre aún plano.

—Es un poco pronto para saber eso.

— ¿Demasiado pronto para qué? —preguntó Yaten volviendo a entrar con unas tostadas que puso delante de Mina. Tomó una silla frente a ella y se sentó.

—Mina no cree que el embarazo le siente muy bien. Yo creo que tiene algo especial en la cara, como Rei, ya sabes.

Se refería a su hermana, que estaba a punto de dar a luz.

— ¿A ti qué te parece, Yaten? —Seiya miró a su hermano.

Mina contuvo el aliento mientras esperaba la contestación de su marido. ¿Qué diría? ¿Sería sincero o mentiría?

Yaten tardó algo en responder. Lentamente sus ojos fueron de su hermano a Mina.

—A mí me parece que está aún más guapa que antes —dijo roncamente.

— ¿Lo dices de verdad? —preguntó ella, oyendo los latidos de su corazón.

—Yo no te mentiría, Mina —contestó él.

Aquello borró su alegría. Mina palideció. ¿Cómo podía decir eso? Dar con una mano y quitar con la otra era algo demasiado cruel.

Mina se levantó precipitadamente.

—Perdonadme —musitó.

Tragándose las lágrimas, salió rápidamente de la habitación.

Yaten salió tras ella al pasillo y la tomó del brazo.

— ¡Espera! ¡Maldita sea, espera un momento! —dijo sujetándola—. Lo siento. No he querido decir eso.

Mina lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¿Y qué has querido decir?

—Sólo he querido decir que estaba diciendo la verdad. No quería insultarte.

— ¡Querrás decir que esta vez no has querido!

— ¡Maldita sea, estoy intentando disculparme! —dijo Yaten con las mandíbulas apretadas.

— ¿Y con eso se arregla todo?

—No quería hacerte daño.

—Tampoco yo he querido hacerte daño nunca. Pero si tú no me crees, ¿por qué iba a creerte yo?

Yaten la miró durante varios segundos. Después, se dio la vuelta. Mina apartó la mirada, intentando no llorar. Cuando se controló anduvo por la casa y salió al patio. Ya habían limpiado los restos de la fiesta y se sentó en un sillón.

Dos minutos más tarde, alguien colocaba un plato con tostadas y una taza de té en la mesa, a su lado. Ella levantó la mirada automáticamente y se encontró con el rostro de Yaten.

—Cómete el desayuno —ordenó él.

—No tengo hambre.

—Cómetelo, Mina. Por tu bien y por el del niño. No te pongas enferma para hacerme daño a mí.

Tenía razón y ella lo sabía. No quería ponerse enferma y desde luego no quería hacer daño al niño. Con esfuerzo, tomó un trozo de tostada y le dio un mordisco. Yaten se apoyó en la pared. La ignoraba, mirando hacia otra parte.

Parecía un perro guardián y, con sentido del humor, pensó que no se movería de allí hasta que no quedara nada en el plato. Con un pequeño suspiro, se relajó en el sillón.

—Esto está muy tranquilo. ¿Dónde está todo el mundo? —preguntó ella.

—Han llamado del hospital esta mañana.

— ¿Rei ha dado a luz?

—Ha sido un niño —confirmó Yaten, mirando el reloj—. Se fueron hace más de una hora, así que deben de estar a punto de llegar.

Mina sonrió.

—Tu madre se habrá puesto muy nerviosa —bromeó.

—Sí —sonrió él.

Los dos se miraron divertidos.

—Pobre Artemis —dijo ella riendo. Yaten sonrió también.

—Mi padre estaba igual. Espero que no tengan un accidente.

—Quizá deberíamos invitarlos cuando yo esté a punto de dar a luz —sugirió Mina.

Sus miradas se cruzaron compartiendo un sentimiento común.

Un pájaro cantó en un árbol cercano y la magia se rompió. Yaten se dio cuenta de que había bajado la guardia y se estiró.

—Ya pensaremos en eso cuando llegue el momento —dijo abruptamente.

Para Mina fue como si el sol se hubiera puesto. Era tan maravilloso hablar con Yaten como si nada hubiera cambiado, que estaba a punto de gritar de frustración.

En lugar de eso, bebió lo que quedaba de té e intentó tranquilizarse.

—Tienes razón. También tenías razón sobre el desayuno. Tenía hambre.

Yaten se acercó para recoger los platos.

—Lo que no puedes hacer es ponerte enferma.

—No, doctor —devolvió ella bromeando.

—Lo digo en serio, Mina —insistió él. Entonces ella supo por qué lo decía. No confiaba en ella en absoluto.

—No te preocupes. No tengo intención de hacerle daño al niño —dijo fríamente.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

— ¡Quiero decir que sé que no confías en mí, pero que nunca le haría daño a nuestro hijo!

—Lo creas o no yo no quería decir eso. Lo he dicho sólo pensando en ti —dijo él apretando los dientes.

—Si no te he entendido bien, lo siento —se disculpó ella secamente.

—Olvídalo.

Cuando estaba a punto de marcharse, se volvió hacia ella y preguntó:

—Seiya y yo nos vamos a pescar. ¿Te importa quedarte sola?

Ella lo miró, intentando descifrar su expresión. ¿Se quedaría si ella se lo pidiera? Decidió que era mejor no intentarlo.

—No, no me importa. Ve y pásalo bien.

Después de unos segundos, Yaten asintió con la cabeza.

—Si necesitas algo, puedes pedírselo a Maudie. Volveremos a la hora de la cena. Cuídate.

Se pasó toda la mañana sentada a la sombra, leyendo o dormitando. La sentaba bien no pensar y dejó que el calor borrara todas sus preocupaciones. Maudie, obviamente por recomendación de Yaten, se encargó de prepararle el almuerzo y de llevarle bebidas frías durante toda la tarde.

Cuando volvió a la casa para bañarse y vestirse para la cena, se sentía más relajada de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo. La sensación persistió hasta que Seiya llamó suavemente a la puerta.

Mina sonrió ante su aspecto de pescador de pacotilla.

—Parece que habéis tenido un buen día.

—Sí, hemos pescado mucho. De vuelta a casa entramos un momento en el bar y Yaten se encontró con Simeón Harker, un amigo de la infancia. Bueno, el caso es que como Yaten sabía que yo tenía que venir a ducharme antes de salir con Usagi, me ha pedido que te diga que se queda a cenar con él. Ha dicho que tú lo comprenderías.

Mina lo entendía muy bien. Yaten seguía evitándola. Con sus padres y sus hermanos fuera, esa noche hubieran estado solos en la casa. Habrían tenido que pasar horas juntos y quién sabía qué podría haber ocurrido. Él no quería arriesgarse y había salido corriendo.

—Sí, claro. Gracias por decírmelo, Seiya. Dale un beso a Usagi de mi parte —dijo con calma.

Seiya salió silbando para ducharse e ir a buscar a su prometida.

Mina cerró la puerta del dormitorio y se apoyó en ella, con una mano en el corazón. Sabía que estaba en lo cierto y eso la tranquilizaba. Después de días de peleas y silencios, un segundo lleno de esperanza y el siguiente de desesperación, era un alivio saber que no todo estaba perdido. Podría evitarla esa noche, pero no podría evitarla siempre.

Esa noche no le importó cenar sola porque se sentía llena de confianza. Después se sentó frente al televisor para ver una película y, cuando terminó, como Yaten no había regresado, se fue a la cama.

No podía dormir y cuanto más lo intentaba más difícil era conciliar el sueño. Dio muchas vueltas pero sabía que sólo una cosa la haría tranquilizarse, que Yaten volviera a casa. No tenía ni idea de qué hora era cuando abandonó la lucha y pensó que quizá algo caliente la ayudaría a dormir.

Se puso una bata de seda que hacía juego con el camisón y bajó descalza hasta la cocina. Cinco minutos más tarde, estaba sentada a la mesa, tomando una taza de chocolate caliente.

Cuando oyó que alguien abría la puerta trasera, levantó la mirada.

— ¿Qué haces levantada tan tarde, Maudie? —preguntó Yaten antes de darse la vuelta y comprobar que no era la criada. Se quedó parado en la puerta observando la bata de seda y el cabello despeinado de Mina.

Ninguno de los dos se movió.

—Creí que estarías en la cama.

Sus ojos la quemaban incluso desde esa distancia.

Mina dejó la taza sobre la mesa, sabiendo que él no quería sentir lo que estaba sintiendo. Ahora sabía que no estaba equivocada y se preparó para atacarlo abiertamente.

—Esperabas que estuviera en la cama, querrás decir —sonrió burlona.

—Esperaba, sí —asintió Yaten a regañadientes—. Maldita sea, ¿por qué no estás durmiendo?

—No podía dormir. No me gusta dormir sola —confesó honestamente.

Mina vio algo en sus ojos y supo que había tocado una fibra sensible.

—Por favor, Mina, ¿por qué haces esto? Sabes que voy a herirte —Yaten respiró con dificultad, acercándose a ella.

Cuando llegó al fregadero, se paró y se apoyó en él.

Mina observó cómo, a través del pantalón, se marcaban los músculos de sus piernas cuando las cambió de posición para estar más cómodo.

—No creo que puedas herirme más de lo que ya lo has hecho. La forma en que me rechazas me está destrozando —confesó abiertamente.

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga? —preguntó él frunciendo el ceño.

—Que me quieras.

— ¿Es que no tienes orgullo?

—Parece que no. El orgullo no me calentará la cama ni me abrazará por la noche.

—No puedo darte lo que quieres —dijo apretando las mandíbulas.

— ¡Querrás decir que no quieres!

—Déjalo, Mina —advirtió Yaten.

Mina negó con la cabeza. Tenía demasiado que perder y mucho que ganar.

—No puedo.

—Entonces estás loca.

—Sea lo que sea, tú me deseas. Me deseas tanto como yo a ti y quieres hacerme el amor.

Él sonrió intentando parecer irónico.

—Soy un hombre adulto sano y el sexo siempre ha sido estupendo entre los dos.

A Mina le dolió esa afirmación, pero no se dejó amedrentar.

—No digas eso. Lo nuestro era más que sexo. Yo te quería y tú me querías a mí, Yaten.

—Nos queríamos, tú lo has dicho.

Se miraron.

—No vas a ablandarte, ¿verdad? —preguntó sintiendo su solidez, su fuerza, tanto que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no acercarse a tocarlo.

Era una locura, por supuesto. Si lo intentara, el la apartaría.

—No puedo olvidar lo que hiciste —declaró Yaten secamente.

—Ni me perdonas, así que, ¿qué puedo hacer yo? ¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a seguir así?

—Hasta que pueda estar seguro —dijo firmemente.

— ¿Hasta que estés seguro de qué? ¿De que puedes confiar en mí otra vez? Dime cómo hacerlo y lo haré. Lo juraré sobre la Biblia si quieres —dijo ella con desesperación—. Haré lo que tú digas ¿Es que no sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti?

Instintivamente, Yaten se acercó a ella y la tomó por los hombros.

— ¡No quiero que hagas nada! Yo...

No pudo seguir hablando porque, al sentir su proximidad, cerró los ojos y apretó fuertemente los dedos en sus hombros.

Durante un segundo, Mina sintió que él iba a apretarla contra él, pero de repente la apartó con un gemido y se dio la vuelta.

— ¡Maldita sea!

Ella se mordió los labios, y extendió la mano para tocarlo.

—Yaten...

Se dio la vuelta tan rápidamente que ella se asustó.

— ¡No me toques!

—No me rechaces otra vez, Yaten —suplicó Mina.

—Tengo que hacerlo, maldita sea, tengo que hacerlo —repitió él como si quisiera convencerse a sí mismo.

— ¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo si los dos sabemos que no es lo que deseas?

Para su asombro él empezó a reírse.

— ¿Es que no vas a abandonar nunca? —murmuró él haciendo que se sonrojara.

—Nunca. Tendrás que matarme antes.

No era nada más ni nada menos que la verdad. Él la miró a los ojos y debió leer algo allí que lo hizo suspirar.

— ¿Tienes idea de cómo deseo besarte? —susurró sin sombra de placer en la pregunta.

—Sí —musitó ella.

Como si no pudiera evitarlo, su mano empezó a acariciarle las mejillas y bajó hasta sus labios. Ella contuvo el aliento sintiendo que sus dedos la quemaban. Vio la intención de sus ojos, la lucha mental para no hacer lo que hacía. Vio cómo tragaba saliva, sabiendo que no iba a poder evitarlo y le puso las manos en el pecho.

—Te odiarás a ti mismo —le recordó ella sintiendo que sus manos, al roce de su pecho, ardían de deseos de explorar su piel.

—Lo sé —asintió él inclinando la cabeza. Mina sintió que se le doblaban las rodillas.

—Me culparás a mí.

—Quizá, pero no puedo evitarlo —gimió Yaten y puso sus labios sobre los de Mina.

En ese momento a Mina no le importaba a quién culparía más tarde, porque eso era lo que ella quería. El contacto de sus labios en los suyos hizo que el mundo empezara a dar vueltas y, cuando sintió el roce de su lengua, se abrió para él con un gemido.

No podía pensar, sólo sentir. Yaten la abrazó, apretándola tan fuertemente contra su pecho que ella gimió de placer y de dolor. Era maravilloso. Temblaba mientras la lengua de Yaten buscaba impaciente la suya y, con las manos alrededor de su cuello y los dedos enredando su pelo, casi perdió el sentido.

Como ella había supuesto, un beso no fue suficiente. Después de uno vino otro y otro. Cada uno era más ardiente que el anterior y los dejaba temblando, sintiendo el latido de sus corazones mientras el poder de su pasión amenazaba con desatarse.

Entonces, como de lejos, oyó que Yaten estaba maldiciendo y los besos terminaron. Desorientada, lo miró y vio cómo la pasión era reemplazada por el desprecio. Aunque lo había esperado, la destrozó.

—Tenías razón, no debía haberlo hecho —dijo Yaten tristemente.

— ¿Aunque te diga que yo no lo siento en absoluto? —confesó ella con una vaga sonrisa.

—Esto no funciona, Mina.

El corazón de Mina latía con fuerza.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

Yaten dio un paso atrás, distanciándose de ella.

—No puedes hacerme olvidar usando tu cuerpo, aunque sea un cuerpo en el que yo quiera perderme.

— ¡No estaba intentando hacer eso!

— ¿No?

Por supuesto que lo hacía. Era su única arma. Mina levantó la barbilla.

— ¿Me culpas por intentarlo? —preguntó. Yaten negó con la cabeza.

—Probablemente yo haría lo mismo.

Decir eso era fácil para él, pensó Mina.

—Pero tú nunca te hubieras puesto en esta situación ¿Es eso lo que quieres decir?

Él no tuvo que decir nada, su expresión era suficiente.

De repente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—No puedo ganar, ¿verdad?

Iba a perderlo. La certeza era como plomo en su corazón.

Los ojos verdes se clavaron en su rostro.

—No debes llorar —advirtió él preocupado.

—Tú puedes hacerme la mujer más feliz de la tierra con sólo dos palabras.

Se le escapó una lágrima que se secó con la palma de la mano.

—Tienes que calmarte.

— ¡Te quiero, maldito seas! Pero eso no es suficiente, ¿verdad?

—No. Sólo empeora las cosas —dijo dándose la vuelta para irse—. Vete a la cama, Mina —aconsejó él saliendo de la casa sin volver la mirada.

Mina se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada. ¿Para qué estaba perdiendo el tiempo? Nada de lo que dijera o hiciera iba a cambiar nada. Lo había perdido. Podría seguir casada cincuenta años más, pero no lo recuperaría. Su apuesta no había valido para nada. Había creído que merecía la pena el riesgo, pero había descubierto demasiado tarde que no era así. Nunca se lo perdonaría a sí misma.

.

.

B_ueno lo prometido es deuda :3 un capitulo mas y ahora solo faltan 3 para el final._

_Saludos_

_Pupe Hz..*_


	8. Chapter 8

**_CAPÍTULO 8 _**

.

.

Mina oyó cómo Yaten reía alegremente ante un comentario de su hermano y ese sonido, antes tan familiar, la entristeció. Ese día, Yaten se había puesto vaqueros y una camisa caqui y estaba tremendamente atractivo. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando lo vio y sintió el impacto masculino dentro de ella. Ningún hombre la había afectado nunca como lo hacía Yaten.

Ella suspiró, volviendo su atención hacia los platos sucios en el fregadero. Era la tarde libre de Maudie y Usagi y ella estaban limpiando los platos del almuerzo.

—Dirás que me meta en mis asuntos —dijo Usagi mientras tomaba un plato para secarlo— pero, ¿quieres que hablemos?

Mina miró a la otra mujer, que la miraba a su vez con un aire de comprensión que la desarmó. Tuvo que apartar la mirada y aclararse la garganta para contestar:

—No sé a qué te refieres —mintió.

Inmediatamente sintió una mano amiga en su hombro.

—Sé que os está pasando algo. No es que sea muy obvio —aclaró rápidamente ante la expresión asustada de Mina—, pero lo digo por intuición, la intuición de una mujer enamorada, además. No eres feliz y me gustaría ayudarte, si puedo.

Mina no contestó inmediatamente. Siguió mirando por la ventana a los dos hombres que estaban jugando con la pelota en el jardín. Estaba cansada de negarlo.

—No puedes hacer nada.

—Pero...

—Créeme. Esto es algo que sólo Yaten y yo podemos arreglar. Por favor, no se lo digas a nadie —la interrumpió Mina.

—Claro que no —respondió Usagi rápidamente—. Además, Seiya no se da cuenta de esas cosas. Yo estoy empezando a pensar que voy a tener que ponerme una corona de flores para que se fije en mí —añadió con una sonrisa.

—Sí, ahora sólo le presta atención a su hermano —dijo Mina devolviendo la sonrisa y mirando por la ventana, pensativa.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido repentino del teléfono.

—Ya voy yo —dijo Usagi dirigiéndose al teléfono. Escuchó durante unos segundos, con cara de preocupación y fue hacia la puerta. —Es para ti, Seiya —llamó.

Los dos hombres se acercaron a la casa.

—Charlie Hamilton —dijo alargándole el teléfono.

Mina dejó de lavar los platos. No tenía ni idea de quién era Charlie Hamilton pero, por la cara de preocupación de los tres, estaba claro que no era una llamada de cortesía.

—Se ha perdido un niño. Estaba de acampada con su familia y no se han dado cuenta de que se había perdido hasta hace un rato. Están reuniendo voluntarios para salir a buscarlo y Charlie quiere que miremos en el lago. Ya hay un grupo de gente en el otro lado, así que sugiero que crucemos y nos reunamos con ellos, Yaten.

—Voy a por los walkie—talkies —dijo Yaten dirigiéndose a la puerta—. Podemos cubrir más terreno si nos separamos.

Usagi se quitó el mandil.

—Iré con vosotros. Cuanta más gente vaya, más fácil será encontrarlo.

Mina se quitó los guantes diciendo:

—Si esperáis un momento a que me cambie de zapatos iré con vosotros —dijo decidida.

Los tres pares de ojos se clavaron en ella.

—No, tú no. Tú te quedas aquí —dijo Yaten.

—No me digas lo que tengo que hacer. Quiero ayudar y voy a ir con vosotros.

Podía apartarla de su vida, pero no podría evitar que hiciera eso.

—Esto no es un paseo. Tenemos que buscar a un niño y no podremos estar pendientes de ti —dijo Yaten apretando las mandíbulas.

La sugerencia de que ella iba a ser un estorbo la indignó.

—Estoy embarazada, no incapacitada. No voy a necesitar vuestra ayuda para nada ni voy a ser un lastre.

—No, Mina. No pienso perder más tiempo discutiendo contigo. Quiero que te quedes y esa es mi última palabra —dijo fríamente.

Mina estaba furiosa. Se había equivocado. No era que fuera un lastre, es que él no la quería a su lado.

Mientras los tres se organizaban, subió corriendo las escaleras y, en su dormitorio, se cambió de zapatos y esperó hasta que oyó que salían de la casa antes de bajar las escaleras a toda prisa.

Salió por la puerta trasera y se dirigió al muelle del lago a través del jardín, a tiempo para ver cómo desaparecían en uno de los botes. Subió al otro bote con determinación.

Nadie la vio hasta que encendió el motor para seguirlos y los tres se dieron la vuelta, sorprendidos.

Yaten la miraba con una expresión de furia que no iba a intimidarla. Además ya no podía obligarla a volver.

Cuando atracó el bote, los tres la estaban esperando en el muelle al lado de una cabaña abandonada. Podía sentir la furia de Yaten mientras lo veía atar el bote con movimientos rápidos, flexionando los músculos, algo que, a pesar de la situación, despertaba sin querer sus sentidos. Cuando se irguió, vio la ira en los ojos verdes, que se clavaron en ella.

— ¿A qué demonios estás jugando? —Preguntó, ayudándola con cuidado a salir del bote, a pesar de su enfado—. No tenemos tiempo para esto.

—Entonces no pierdas el tiempo discutiendo conmigo. He venido para ayudar y pienso quedarme. Sé razonable, Yaten. Entre los cuatro tenemos más posibilidades de encontrarlo.

—Tiene razón, Yaten —Usagi la apoyó. Hubo un momento de silencio, en el que los ojos verdes se clavaron en los azules de Mina, antes de decir:

—Vendrás conmigo —dijo secamente.

— ¡Siempre tan amable! —dijo Seiya sonriendo a Mina.

Pero ella pudo ver que había confusión detrás de esa sonrisa. Quizá no fuera tan ciego como creía Usagi.

—Nosotros iremos por el oeste, vosotros por el este. Si encontráis algo, hacédnoslo saber y volveremos. Nosotros haremos lo mismo —dijo Yaten y se dirigió hacia un camino a la izquierda.

Diciendo adiós a los otros con la mano, Mina lo siguió y los dos grupos se perdieron de vista.

Si no hubiera sido por el tenso silencio y por la urgencia de su misión, Mina hubiera disfrutado del paseo. Hacía un día maravilloso y la luz del sol entraba a través de los árboles, creando áreas de luz y sombra.

—Supongo que te crees muy lista, ¿no? —dijo Yaten después de unos minutos.

Seguía con las mandíbulas apretadas y el ceño fruncido. Mina sentía deseos de tocar su frente y alisar las arrugas, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo.

—En absoluto. Sólo quería ayudar y no había ninguna razón para que dijeras que no.

Yaten se paró en seco con las manos en las caderas y los ojos brillantes de furia.

— ¿Ah, no?

—Que no desees mi compañía no es una buena excusa en estas circunstancias —dijo con la barbilla levantada, con expresión retadora.

Una extraña expresión apareció en el rostro de Yaten y desapareció antes de que ella pudiera analizarla.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Para salvar la vida de alguien, me aliaría hasta con mi peor enemigo —dijo Yaten.

— ¿Entonces por qué...?

Yaten miró al cielo y suspiró.

—Porque sé que te pones enferma por las mañanas y no sólo por las mañanas y además tienes problemas para dormir. Este podría ser un día duro incluso para una persona que no estuviera en tu estado. Si eso te ofende, lo siento, pero es lo que creo.

Mina se mordió los labios, dándose cuenta de que lo había juzgado mal. Por orgullo, se había colocado en una posición en la que más que una ayuda podía ser un estorbo.

—Volveré a la casa —suspiró ella. No estaban demasiado lejos, así que ella podría volver sola perfectamente.

—No. Ya que estás aquí, quédate —dijo él decidido.

—Muy bien —murmuró.

Ahora que habían llegado a un acuerdo, podían seguir caminando. Buscaban con los ojos una pista, aún dudando de que el niño pudiera haber llegado tan lejos.

—Tú también debes de estar cansado —observó Mina—. ¿Dónde has pasado la noche?

Por unos segundos creyó que no iba a responder, pero al final él se encogió de hombros.

—En el cenador.

—Esas sillas de mimbre no deben de ser muy cómodas.

—No lo son. Tengo cardenales por todas partes. Tendrías que verme la espalda —añadió, sonriendo a su pesar, y haciéndola reír.

De repente, sus miradas se cruzaron, pero esa vez en los ojos de Yaten no había nada ni remotamente parecido a la ira.

—Ojala pudiera —murmuró Mina.

Mina sabía que sólo estaban separados por unos centímetros, pero no se atrevía a acercarse más. Tenía que ser él quien tomara la iniciativa.

— ¿Me curarías? —flirteó él mirándola con un brillo peligroso en los ojos.

—Sí —dijo ella, conteniendo la respiración. Sabía que podría curarlo de cualquier cosa si él la dejara intentarlo.

Mientras lo estaba diciendo vio que el brillo de sus ojos desaparecía, reemplazado por la duda. Por un momento Yaten había olvidado, pero ahora todo volvía a ser igual.

— ¿Seguimos? —sugirió ella dándose la vuelta. Durante unos segundos él no dijo nada y luego empezó a moverse.

—Tienes razón.

Ella lo miró de soslayo. Volvía a estar a la defensiva mientras le indicaba el camino a seguir, sin rozarla siquiera. Durante media hora siguieron caminando y cada vez se hacía más duro hasta que llegaron a un valle que vadeaba uno de los ríos.

—Tendremos que ir por aquí para cruzar el río. En esta época del año no debe de ser muy difícil. Ahora lleva muy poca agua.

Mina se sentó en un árbol caído.

— ¿Tú crees que el niño habrá llegado tan lejos?

—No estoy seguro, pero los niños hacen cosas sorprendentes —dijo observando la expresión asustada de Mina—. No te preocupes. Seguramente lo encontrarán durmiendo en cualquier parte y esta búsqueda no habrá servido para nada. Charlie está cubriendo todo el terreno para asegurarse.

—Los padres del niño deben de estar angustiados.

Mina podía imaginar el dolor de los padres e instintivamente, en un gesto que repetía cada vez con más frecuencia, se protegió el vientre con los brazos.

—Me imagino que darían lo que fuera por encontrarlo. Cuando lo encuentren, se pondrán a llorar como locos y después querrán matar al pequeño por habérselo hecho pasar tan mal —dijo burlón.

Mina sonrió, que era lo que él pretendía.

—Supongo que hablas por experiencia —bromeo ella, imaginando que de niño debía de haber sido muy travieso.

—Supongo que mis padres lo pasarían mal conmigo cuando era pequeño —dijo Yaten riendo—Especialmente cuando veníamos aquí a pasar el verano.

—Debes de conocer esto muy bien.

—Me pasaba los veranos explorando el bosque, el lago y los valles de alrededor. Este es uno de los caminos más fáciles, pero algunas de las rutas que exploraba hubieran hecho que a mi madre le diera un infarto —contestó Yaten con una sonrisa traviesa y evocadora.

— ¿Nunca se lo contaste?

— ¿Se lo hubieras contado tú? Me habrían castigado y yo no tenía ninguna intención.

—Y yo que pensaba que nunca habías hecho nada malo —dijo Mina sonriendo. Yaten se encogió de hombros.

—Yo también he tenido mis momentos.

—Igual que todo el mundo.

Siguió un silencio incómodo en el que de repente se oyó el walkie—talkie. Yaten contestó y Mina contuvo el aliento esperando oír las noticias.

—Lo han encontrado. Parece que llegó hasta el granero de Riley y se quedó dormido. Se lo acaban de llevar ahora mismo —informó él aliviado—. Voy a decírselo a Seiya.

Mina no se había dado cuenta de la tensión que ambos habían sentido hasta ese momento. Ahora se sentían aliviados y ella, débil y temblorosa, miró al cielo para ver la luz a través de las hojas de los árboles. Era un lugar tan agradable que se hubiera echado a dormir.

—Ya están de vuelta.

La voz de Yaten interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Supongo que nosotros también deberíamos volver.

Yaten la estudió, como si estuviera debatiendo algo en su mente y, de repente, pareció tomar una decisión.

—Dentro de un momento. Ven conmigo.

Que la invitara a ir con él a algún sitio la sorprendió y se levantó rápidamente.

— ¿Dónde vamos?

—Ya lo verás —contestó Yaten sonriendo.

Intrigada, Mina lo siguió. En menos de diez minutos llegaron a un claro del bosque. Podía escuchar el sonido del agua saltando sobre las rocas y, cuando se acercó, vio un riachuelo en el que la luz del sol bailaba sobre la superficie del agua. Mina estaba hechizada.

—Es precioso —dijo bajito.

—Sabía que te gustaría.

Claro que le gustaba y le gustaba mucho más el mensaje que parecía estar enviándole. Aquel sitio era un lugar especial para él y que no compartía con todo el mundo. Que lo compartiera con ella llenó su corazón de esperanza.¿Por qué iba a llevarla a ese sitio si no pensara que había un futuro para ellos? Tenía que ser un signo.

—Gracias por traerme aquí —dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Yaten hizo una inclinación de cabeza.

—De nada.

Volvieron a mirarse a los ojos pero, como por decisión mutua, ambos apartaron la mirada y Mina se quedó deseando que él cruzara los metros que los separaban y la tomara en sus brazos para terminar con el purgatorio en el que estaba viviendo. Débilmente se sentó en la hierba, mirando por el rabillo del ojo cómo Yaten se apoyaba en un árbol y cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho, observando el riachuelo.

Se fijó en la sombra de su rostro. No era un hombre feliz. Lo que había ocurrido entre ellos había destruido su felicidad tanto como la suya propia.

—Daría lo que fuera por saber qué estás pensando —dijo ella.

Él giró la cabeza para mirarla.

—Tendrías que dar demasiado —contestó con una sonrisa burlona.

—Eso es cuestión de opiniones.

Quería acercarse a él, acariciarlo. Decirle que todo iba a salir bien. Pero no podía hacer nada de eso.

— ¿Qué me darías? —preguntó Yaten con curiosidad.

—Puedes poner el precio que quieras.

— ¿Aunque fueran malos pensamientos?

—Si son malos pensamientos, seguro que se refieren a mí —replicó con una tristeza que hizo que Yaten frunciera el ceño.

— ¿Eso es lo que crees?

— ¿Me equivoco?

—No del todo —concedió él solemne, colocándose en una posición más cómoda—. Tú eras parte de mis pensamientos, pero no de todos.

—La mayor parte, pero no los mejores, ¿verdad?

—La verdad es que estaba pensando en cómo se ilumina tu cara cuando te ríes. Tus ojos brillan como zafiros —declaró él con una voz tan ronca que su corazón dio un vuelco.

—Si me dices esas cosas, me vas a obligar a decir que tienes una sonrisa de pecado —dijo sin aliento.

Yaten se apartó del árbol y dio dos pasos para acercarse a ella. Se paró y dijo:

—Me gusta oírtelo decir.

—Yo estoy por pensar que alguien ahí arriba nos está gastando una broma —suspiró mirando al cielo—. Una broma muy pesada.

—Yo también he perdido el sentido del humor últimamente —asintió Yaten sarcástico—. ¡Pero es que intentar ignorarte es como tratar de que la lluvia caiga hacia arriba! ¡Es totalmente imposible!

Mina tenía un nudo en la garganta. Al fin se estaban comunicando y ella rezó para no decir algo equivocado.

—Esto es como una pesadilla de la que no nos podemos despertar.

—Dímelo a mí.

Cuando ella lo miró, compartieron un segundo de simpatía mutua. Con un suspiro, Yaten se pasó una mano por el cuello atrayendo la atención de ella hacia la bronceada piel que asomaba por los botones desabrochados de su camisa.

Se hizo un silencio marcado sólo por el sonido del agua y de los pájaros y los dos se dieron cuenta de la electricidad que había en el ambiente. Yaten respiró profundamente y relajó los hombros. Yaten era tan atractivo, pensó Mina con un nudo en el estómago.

—Venga, vámonos —Yaten decidió un segundo después ofreciendo su mano.

Ella la tomó intentando no demostrar la emoción que sentía al tocarlo. Decidida a no dar el primer paso de nuevo, Mina intentó darse la vuelta pero, para su sorpresa, Yaten la atrajo hacia él de un tirón. Ella perdió pie y se encontró entre sus brazos.

Con el corazón acelerado, Mina se sujetó a la camisa de Yaten y apoyó su mejilla en su pecho. Se quedó quieta mientras sentía los rápidos latidos de su corazón, tan rápidos como los suyos propios y, con cada respiración, podía oler su aroma. Era tan masculino que cada átomo de su ser respondía ante él. La quemaba el tacto de las manos de Yaten en su espalda y se le doblaron las rodillas.

Sabía que debía apartarse, pero no tenía fuerzas. Apenas podía pensar. Era como un dolor que crecía más y más y pensó que se moriría si Yaten no la besaba. Levantó los ojos y vio los latidos del pulso en su cuello. Sin poder evitarlo, con un gemido, puso sus

labios sobre aquel pulso y sintió que Yaten contenía primero el aliento y después notó cómo su respiración se aceleraba con cada roce de su lengua. Estaba tan cerca del cuerpo de él que podía sentir la excitación masculina. Una ola de triunfo la recorrió al revelar el hecho de que Yaten la deseaba. La deseaba tanto que no iba a luchar y ella sabía cómo volverle loco. Eso hizo que perdiera las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Yaten la sujetó. Jadeando, enredó sus dedos en el pelo de ella y empujó su cabeza hacia atrás hasta que estuvo frente a frente con el rostro ardiente de Mina. En ese momento ella supo que no iba a luchar más. Su mano subió hasta sus labios y los acarició.

— ¡Dios, Mina, te deseo tanto! —dijo poniendo sus labios sobre los de ella.

Ella devolvió el beso y rogó al cielo para que esa vez no dejara de besarla. Para que esa vez la amara y se diera cuenta de que era así como debía ser.

.

.

Hola :3 oh solo dos capitulos mas , para saber como terminara esta pareja, aunque al final de este capitulo, parece que muy bien :3 oh prometo hacerme un espacio para terminarla este fin de semana u.u o el lunes .


	9. Chapter 9

**_CAPÍTULO 9 _**

**_._**

**_._**

ERA COMO lanzarse sin remordimientos a un infierno de deseo ardiente. Habían estado separados demasiado tiempo y se necesitaban tanto que no podían ser suaves el uno con el otro. Su pasión no podía ser satisfecha sólo con un beso, pero un beso la encendió. Yaten la besaba haciéndole daño en los labios, pero Mina agradecía el empuje de su lengua. Separando sus bocas para tomar aliento, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y tembló cuando Yaten entendió eso como una invitación para acariciar su cuello con los labios. Casi no sintió el roce de sus dedos mientras desabrochaban su blusa, sólo la brisa en su piel al abrirse ésta, dejándola desnuda ante sus ojos. Yaten tomó sus pechos entre sus manos como si fueran algo frágil, acariciándolos primero con los dedos y después con la lengua.

Ella lanzó un gemido ahogado y sintió una deliciosa sensación entre sus piernas. Era un delirio doloroso, pero tan necesario... Minaa quería que Yaten lo sintiera también y, jadeando, liberó sus manos para abrirle la camisa, apartándola impaciente para pasar los dedos por el vello sensual de su pecho, buscando los pezones. Le oyó gemir cuando los acarició y sintió que temblaba al lamerlos con la lengua.

Ya no había tiempo de echarse atrás. Con pasión creciente, cayeron sobre la hierba y se apretaron uno contra otro con desesperadas caricias. Sus ropas desaparecieron y se deslizaron piel sobre piel. Él le besó todo el cuerpo, ella lo acarició con las manos por todas partes. Cuando Yaten se colocó entre sus piernas, sus gemidos de placer se oyeron en el aire del bosque. Pero nada podía compararse con la intensa emoción que sintieron cuando él la penetró, uniéndolos de nuevo.

Él se paró un momento intentando recuperar el control y la miró. Mina lo miró con los ojos llenos de amor. Eso era lo que esperaba. Ese era el momento en el que todo volvía a ser como antes.

Él empezó a moverse lentamente al principio, alargando el placer hasta que se convirtió en una tortura, mientras la tensión crecía más y más dentro de ella, hasta que Mina creyó imposible poder sentir más. Cuando Yaten finalmente perdió el control, su empuje se hizo más fuerte, más profundo, más rápido y, con un grito de agonía, apretándose aún más fuerte contra él, llegó al clímax, experimentando un placer inenarrable cuando Yaten llegó casi al mismo tiempo. Él cayó sobre ella con un gemido ahogado y Mina lo apretó fuertemente entre sus brazos.

La calma descendió sobre el pequeño paraíso que compartían unos segundos después del éxtasis. Mina se preguntó qué ocurriría entonces. ¿Significaría eso que Yaten quería dejar el pasado atrás para volver a vivir como antes o no había sido más que el resultado

de una necesidad imperiosa y ahora se despreciaría por haberse dejado llevar por sus más bajos instintos?

Él se movió, levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos sólo un segundo.

—Perdona, debo pesarte —musitó, echándose a un lado.

Yaten no la había mirado durante más de unos segundos, pero había sido suficiente para ver el extraño brillo de sus ojos. Algo acababa de morir dentro de ella y sabía que era la esperanza. Habían sido demasiados golpes y supo que, si hacer el amor con ella no rompía el muro que había en su corazón, nada lo haría.

Nada. Nunca se rompería. Se había estado engañando a sí misma. Al fin abrió los ojos y vio las cosas como eran en realidad. Ella había matado su amor y el sexo era un pobre sustituto cuando claramente él odiaba el deseo que aún sentía por ella.

Se sintió enferma y se sentó en la hierba poniéndose la ropa con desesperación.

—Tenemos que volver —dijo, luchando con los botones de la blusa.

Yaten también se había sentado y la estaba mirando.

—Ven, deja que lo haga yo —dijo suavemente. Pero cuando sus manos rozaron la blusa, Mina se apartó.

— ¡No!

Él se quedó helado.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada. No puedo soportar que me toques en este momento.

— ¿No quieres que te toque y dices que no pasa nada? ¡Pues yo creo que sí pasa algo! —exclamó él levantándose y poniéndose los vaqueros.

— ¿Por qué me has hecho el amor, Yaten?

Yaten iba a ponerse la camisa, pero se paró.

— ¿Tú por qué crees?

—Porque no lo has podido evitar.

Mina esperaba que él lo negara, pero no lo hizo.

Yaten se separó de ella unos pasos. Ella lo siguió con la mirada y vio la anchura de sus hombros cuando se metía las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

—No, no he podido. Nunca podré.

Mina apartó la mirada de la atlética figura de su marido, deseando poder odiarlo o ignorarlo. Pero eso era imposible, porque había algo en su interior que captaba cada movimiento que él hacía.

—Y ahora te arrepientes.

No era una pregunta y Yaten se dio la vuelta hacia ella.

—Me arrepiento de tantas cosas que no sé por dónde empezar. No podemos seguir así, Mina.

Mina no pudo evitar mirarlo ahora y sintió como si algo se hubiera roto dentro de ella al ver la expresión de tristeza en sus ojos. Los suyos se llenaron de lágrimas y todo lo que la rodeaba se convirtió en niebla. De algún lugar, sacó fuerzas para hablar.

—No te preocupes, no tendrás que hacerlo.

Se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo hacia el sendero.

— ¡Mina, no!

Pero ella no lo escuchó. No quería oír nada más. Sólo quería llegar a la casa para calmar su dolorido corazón y decidir qué iba a hacer con su vida.

Siguió corriendo, siguiendo el sendero pero sin reconocer ninguno de los árboles y arbustos distorsionados por sus lágrimas. Desde la distancia oyó a Yaten llamándola y el sonido de sus pasos tras ella. Siguió corriendo aún más rápido y tropezó con una raíz. Se quedó quieta en el suelo un momento, pero cuando oyó a Yaten acercándose se levantó como pudo y siguió adelante.

— ¡Mina, para, no vayas por ahí! —Yaten gritó justo detrás de ella.

Ella intentó volverse y ese movimiento la desequilibró. Dio dos temblorosos pasos hacia atrás intentando recobrarse y en el tercero notó que no había nada bajo sus pies. Horrorizada, se dio cuenta de que estaba al borde de un barranco. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Yaten, tan aterrorizada como la suya mientras corría hacia ella, e intentó echarse hacia adelante. Pero era demasiado tarde. Con un grito desgarrador sintió que caía hacia atrás.

— ¡No!

Oyó el grito de Yaten mientras se golpeaba contra el suelo y caía rodando por una pendiente escondida entre la maleza. Casi no sentía los golpes. El horror la había dejado como insensibilizada, pero cuando se golpeó la cabeza contra algo duro y afilado sintió un fuerte dolor y lanzó un gemido.

Unos segundos más tarde, Yaten estaba a su lado. Llevaba puestos los zapatos pero estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba. Tenía cortes y arañazos por todas partes y estaba completamente pálido. Se acercó a tocarla, pero en el último segundo se paró. Podía ver sus manos temblorosas y sabía que tenía miedo de tocarla por temor a que estuviera malherida.

— ¡Dios mío!

Yaten se pasó la mano por el pelo y tragó saliva.

— ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Te has roto algo, dónde te duele?

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero no creía haberse roto ningún hueso.

—Me duele la cabeza —gimió.

Sabía que se había golpeado contra algo y le extrañaba no haber perdido el conocimiento.

Yaten maldijo en voz baja pero con una violencia que no había escuchado nunca. Con mucho cuidado, tocó su cabeza para comprobar dónde estaba el daño.

—Desde luego, te has dado un buen golpe. Voy a comprobar si hay algún hueso roto. Dime dónde te duele —dijo con voz temblorosa pasando los dedos por los brazos y piernas de Mina.

Se sentó en cuclillas y apretó los dientes.

—No parece que haya nada roto, pero hay que llevarte a un hospital enseguida. No quiero dejarte aquí sola pero tengo que ir a recoger el walkie—talkie.

Mina intentó sonreír.

—No me pasará nada. Te prometo que esta vez no saldré corriendo —añadió bromeando y vio el dolor en los ojos de Yaten.

—Te prometo que volveré.

—Ya sé que lo harás. Confío en ti

—Empieza a contar, cariño. Volveré antes de que hayas contado hasta cien —dijo después de unos segundos y empezó a subir de nuevo la pendiente.

Mina había contado hasta sesenta cuando sintió un dolor agudo. Intentó girar la cabeza y se hizo daño. Esa vez sintió que todo se volvía negro y no pudo hacer nada para no perder el conocimiento.

Mina se despertó. Sabía que estaba en un hospital por el inconfundible olor y recordó haber recobrado a ratos el conocimiento, pero no sentía el dolor. También sintió un extraño vacío y supo la razón.

Había perdido el niño.

Lo sabía aunque nadie se lo hubiera dicho. Había tenido vida dentro de ella y ya no había nada y Mina sentía... nada. Nada excepto una sensación de inevitabilidad. No estaba en su destino haber tenido ese niño como no había estado tener a Yaten. Ahora él era libre.

Sus ojos empezaron a estudiar la habitación. Era de noche y se preguntó qué noche sería. ¿Había estado allí un día o más? No importaba demasiado. Ya nada importaba demasiado.

Su mirada encontró a Yaten, recostado sobre un sillón al lado de la ventana, profundamente dormido. No parecía estar cómodo y seguramente tendría dolor de cuello cuando se despertara. Había una sombra de barba en su cara y parecía llevar la misma ropa que cuando salieron a buscar al niño que se había perdido.

Entonces sólo había pasado un día. Era martes.

Como si hubiera sentido su mirada, Yaten se movió y abrió los ojos. Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba despierta, se sentó rápidamente, quejándose y tocándose el cuello dolorido.

— ¡Maldita sea, estas sillas son un instrumento de tortura! —se quejó aunque su mirada estaba fija en Mina, comprobando su estado.

—Deberías haberte ido a dormir a casa.

—No hasta que supiera cómo estabas —contestó él sentándose en el borde de la cama.

Mina apartó las piernas para dejarle sitio.

—Estoy bien, solo un poco magullada.

Yaten iba a decir algo pero parecía no encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

—Mina... —empezó, tomando su mano.

—Ya lo sé, no tienes que decírmelo. Sé que he perdido el niño —dijo sin pasión.

Mina vio que tenía los ojos enrojecidos y se preguntó si habría estado llorando. No le pareció posible y dejó de pensar en ello.

—Los médicos han dicho que fue el shock. Lo siento, Mina. De verdad quería ese niño.

— ¿Ah, sí? —murmuró ella.

— ¡Claro! ¿Cómo puedes dudarlo? —dijo Yaten levantando la voz.

—Lo siento. No quería molestarte.

Su tono era desapasionado y Yaten la miró como si no diera crédito a lo que oía.

— ¿Qué te pasa? Te portas como si no te importara, pero yo sé que tú también querías ese niño.

—Las cosas ahora son menos complicadas.

— ¿Menos complicadas? No sabes lo que estás diciendo. Tú no eres así, tiene que haber sido el shock. Quizá deberías hablar con un médico.

Ella se encogió de hombros indiferente.

—De verdad, vete a casa Yaten. No quiero que te pongas enfermo.

Yaten se levantó de repente y se iba a marchar, pero se dio la vuelta de nuevo.

— ¡Deja de preocuparte por mí, maldita sea! ¡Yo no soy el que ha tenido un accidente! ¡Creí que estabas muerta!

—Pero no estoy muerta. He perdido a mi hijo, pero eso le ocurre a muchas mujeres. Le ocurre a cientos de mujeres cada día.

— ¿Y todas aceptan la noticia como tú? ¿Sin una lágrima? ¿Te estás escuchando a ti misma? ¡Podrías estar hablando del tiempo! —exclamó Yaten enfurecido.

Mina lo miró extrañada.

— ¿Por qué estás tan enfadado? ¿No te das cuenta de que es lo mejor que podía pasar?

— ¿Lo mejor? ¿Lo mejor para quién?

—Para ti, por supuesto. Ahora eres libre.

— ¿Libre? Mina, ¿de qué estás hablando?

—Eres libre para empezar una nueva vida.

Yaten no respondió inmediatamente. Se acercó hacia la ventana y miró al exterior. Cuando habló, lo hizo sin darse la vuelta.

—Ya veo. Eres muy generosa. ¿Y qué ocurrirá contigo?

— ¿Conmigo?

Se dio la vuelta, pero la distancia y la oscuridad hacían que Mina no pudiera ver su expresión.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer tú con tu vida?

—Ya pensaré en algo. Pero eso no es importante. Sólo quiero que sepas que eres libre y que no tendrás que volver a arrepentirte de nada.

— ¿Tú crees que no tendré que arrepentirme de nada ahora que soy... libre? —preguntó suavemente. Mina suspiró, sintiéndose muy, muy cansada.

—Sé que no, así que ya ves, ha sido lo mejor que podía pasar.

— ¿Crees que no te quiero, Mina?

—Sé que no quieres quererme. Te arrepientes de ello.

Hubo un silencio que duró hasta que fue roto por Yaten.

— ¿Por eso saliste corriendo? ¿Porque crees que me arrepiento de todo, incluido el niño? —su voz sonaba como si le costara trabajo hablar.

—Eres un hombre de palabra, Yaten, y era un lazo que no podías romper —dijo simplemente porque era así de simple para ella.

—Mina, creo que no me he portado de forma muy honorable.

—No importa. Ya no importa nada, ¿verdad? Estoy cansada. De verdad, vete a dormir, Yaten. Tienes que ir mañana al despacho, ¿o era hoy? Bueno, tienes que dormir de todas maneras. No querrás decepcionar a nadie.

—Pero no importa que te decepcione a ti, ¿verdad? —preguntó Yaten con una risa entrecortada.

—No lo has hecho. No podrías.

— ¡Por Dios bendito, Mina, no digas eso! —ordenó él—. Este no es el momento de hablar, tienes razón. Tengo un caso importante mañana y esto no podía haber ocurrido en peor momento. Tengo que irme, pero volveré en cuanto pueda.

—Muy bien. Lo comprendo.

—No, no lo comprendes. Y ahora no tengo tiempo de explicarte nada. Escucha, cariño, mis padres están en camino, así que te quedarás con ellos. Por lo menos sabré que alguien te está cuidando. Prométeme que no harás ninguna tontería, Mina.

—Te lo prometo.

Aún no sabía lo que iba a hacer, pero no sería una decisión rápida sino una decisión meditada.

Él la miró largo rato como si no supiera si creerle o no. Pero tenía que hacerlo.

—Tenemos que hablar, Mina.

— ¿Tenemos algo que decirnos?

—Más de lo que tú crees. Ojala no tuviera que dejarte así.

—Sé que tienes que irte y lo comprendo. No te preocupes por mí. Estoy cansada, creo que me voy a dormir —dijo cerrando los ojos y no dándole otra opción a Yaten que marcharse.

Pero no se fue inmediatamente. Esperó hasta que la respiración de Mina se hizo regular y fue a buscar al médico.

Cuando Mina se despertó era por la mañana. Se sentía magullada y herida pero esa sensación de insensibilidad la envolvía como una capa. Sacó las piernas de la cama y se alegró de no estar mareada cuando se levantó para ir al baño. El espejo le mostró las heridas superficiales, que desaparecerían con el tiempo. Las otras no desaparecerían nunca.

Mientras observaba su imagen Mina supo que tenía que irse y pensar. Tenía que irse a algún lugar tranquilo donde pudiera tomar una decisión. La más fácil ya la había tomado. Iba a dejar a Yaten.

Volvió a la habitación cuando el médico entraba.

—Ah, ya está levantada. ¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Tiene dolor de cabeza o mareos?

El médico dejó que volviera a meterse en la cama y la examinó ligeramente.

—Me encuentro bien —dijo haciendo un gesto de dolor cuando tocó el golpe de la cabeza—. ¿Cuando podré irme a casa?

— ¿Tiene prisa por dejarnos? —preguntó burlón—. Su marido está muy preocupado por usted, señora Kou.

—Lo sé. Ya le dije que no debía estarlo.

—Cree que está usted bajo los efectos del shock por haber perdido el niño y yo me inclino a creer lo mismo.

— ¿Porque no he llorado?

—Esa es la reacción normal.

—No tengo ganas de llorar. ¿Me convierte eso en anormal?

El médico se movió, incómodo.

—No. Cada persona reacciona de diferente manera.

—Entonces me gustaría marcharme. ¿Cuándo podré hacerlo?

—No hay signos de contusión, así que, si no ocurre nada en las próximas veinticuatro horas, podrá marcharse mañana por la mañana.

—Gracias, doctor, es usted muy amable.

Eso era una despedida y él se dio cuenta. Cuando estuvo sola de nuevo, Mina cerró los ojos. Se iría al día siguiente. Lo único que tenía que hacer era encontrar un sitio al que ir.

Cuando Luna Kou llegó al hospital un poco más tarde, una de las enfermeras le había dado a Mina el nombre de un balneario en la costa y había reservado una habitación para ella. Lo único que necesitaba era su coche y algo de ropa y sus planes estarían completos.

Estaba repasándolos cuando entró su suegra. Por primera vez desde el accidente Mina sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando Luna la envolvió en un silencioso abrazo.

—Mi pobre Mina. Qué accidente tan espantoso —dijo tristemente.

Mina sintió ganas de llorar.

—Debería haber tenido más cuidado —respondió temblorosa mientras Luna la soltaba y se sentaba al borde de la cama.

—Fue un accidente. No es culpa de nadie. Es muy triste, pero tendrás otros niños.

Mina no quiso mirarla.

—Quizá.

Sabía que no los habría, pero no podía decirlo.

Luna acarició su mejilla.

—Dices eso ahora, pero cuando todo esto pase... —se encogió de hombros—. Ahora lo que tienes que hacer es venirte a casa con nosotros.

—Siempre habéis sido muy amables conmigo —dijo Mina sonriendo.

—Es muy fácil ser amable contigo porque eres una chica encantadora. Artemis y yo pensamos que Yaten tiene mucha suerte. ¿Te han dicho cuándo te puedes marchar?

Se quedó más de una hora, charlando sobre unas cosas y otras y se marchó con la promesa de volver al día siguiente por la mañana.

Mina ya estaba vestida cuando Luna y Artemis llegaron para llevarla a casa. Una vez allí, subió a la habitación que había compartido con Yaten, se cambió de ropa, hizo la maleta y bajó de nuevo.

Dejando la maleta en la puerta, fue a despedirse de sus suegros, que estaban en el salón. Desde el umbral, dijo suavemente:

—Me marcho.

La sorpresa en sus caras era evidente.

— ¿Que te vas? ¿Pero dónde vas?

—No os lo puedo decir. Necesito marcharme y no quiero que Yaten me busque.

Los dos estaban de pie mirándola.

— ¿Por qué no quieres que Yaten te busque? —preguntó el padre.

—Porque es mejor así.

—Huir nunca es lo mejor, Mina. Quedarse y hablar de los problemas es lo que hay que hacer —dijo Artemis.

—Esta vez no. Lo que tengo que hacer es hacer bien lo que hice mal.

—Mina, querida, ¿de qué estás hablando? —preguntó Luna perpleja.

—Os he mentido —confesó Mina de repente mirando de uno a otro—. Cuando os conocí os dije que era la prometida de Yaten, pero no era verdad. Tengo una hermana gemela. Ella era la prometida de Yaten.

— ¡Cielo Santo! —exclamó Luna.

—Me enamoré de él, así que me hice pasar por ella y Yaten se enamoró de mí, sin saber quién era yo.

Los Kou no dijeron nada durante un rato, intentando comprender la situación. Fue Artemis quien rompió el hielo.

— ¿Cuándo se enteró Yaten? —preguntó y Mina se dio cuenta de que al menos sospechaba la verdad.

—Hace un par de semanas.

— ¡Oh, Mina, no!

Las lágrimas quemaban sus ojos.

—Así que ya veis, tengo que irme. Es lo único que puedo hacer para arreglar las cosas. Decidle a Yaten que ya no tiene que arrepentirse de nada. Que es libre.

Con eso se dio la vuelta, tomó la maleta y salió de la casa. Colocó la maleta en el maletero del coche, encendió el motor y desapareció sin volver la vista atrás.

Dentro de la casa, Artemis Kou cambió una mirada significativa con su mujer y fue hacia el teléfono.

.

.

Hola hola :) Ahora si, un capitulo mas y el epilogo... :O que ira a pasar con esta pareja... ya lo sabremos. :P si soy mala, lo dejo en el momento mas intrigante xD.

Saludos y muchas gracias por sus reviews


	10. Chapter 10

_**CAPÍTULO 10**_

_._

_._

AL DÍA siguiente, Minaa estaba apoyada en la barandilla del porche en la cabaña que había alquilado y miraba la noche lluviosa. Apenas podía ver el río y las colinas no eran más que figuras negras. Sin pensar, se pasaba la mano por el brazo para entrar en calor.

Llevaba horas en esa posición. Largas, vacías horas. Había llegado hasta allí, pero no más lejos. No tenía ni idea sobre lo que iba a hacer. Marcharse había sido su único pensamiento, pero ahora no tenía propósito, ni deseo de hacer nada.

¿Para qué apresurarse si todo lo que significaba algo había desaparecido?

Buscó con los ojos en la oscuridad por enésima vez. Probablemente el paisaje era bello a la luz del sol, pero había estaba lloviendo desde que salió de casa de los Kou. Debería cenar algo pero no tenía hambre. No sentía nada, excepto el frío del viento que traía la lluvia.

— ¿Tienes frío, MIna? —una voz dulce, inmediatamente reconocible preguntó tras ella.

Yaten estaba de pie en el porche, pasándose una mano por el pelo mojado. Con una chaqueta de piel marrón y botas a juego, embutido en unos vaqueros que apretaban sus musculosas y largas piernas.

— ¿No deberías estar trabajando? —preguntó impasible.

—Cuando me llamó mi padre, pedí un aplazamiento del juicio —contestó dando un paso hacia ella.

La enfermera debía haberle dicho cómo encontrarla, aunque tampoco habría sido tan difícil porque ella no estaba escondiéndose. ¿Pero por qué había ido? Ella se lo había puesto fácil. No tenía que hacer nada más que dejarla ir. Los dos sabían que él necesitaba su libertad. Debería haberla dejado marcharse.

—No te he oído llegar.

Mina miró los ojos verdes y esa masculina y atractiva cara que recordaría toda su vida. Estudió sus emociones desapasionadamente. Lo amaba. Ningún otro hombre podría hacerla sentir como él. Pero no debía estar con él. Ahora lo sabía.

—He dejado el coche un poco lejos. No quería que volvieras a salir corriendo —la informó sin apartar sus ojos de ella.

—Hay una diferencia entre salir corriendo y huir.

—Es lo mismo —contestó él.

Estaba claro que él no veía las cosas tan claramente como ella.

—Así que has decidido venir detrás de mí.

— ¿De verdad pensabas que no lo haría? —respondió fríamente dando dos pasos hacia ella. Al hacerlo entró en el círculo de luz de la ventana, lo que la permitió ver sus ojeras y su mandíbula apretada.

—Habría sido lo mejor. Esto sólo dificulta las cosas —dijo indiferente—. Pareces agotado y no lo estarías si hubieras hecho lo que te dije.

—Gracias por tu preocupación, pero, ¿qué te hace pensar que hubiera sido más fácil dejar que te fueras? —dijo apoyándose en la barandilla a un metro de ella.

Mina frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan obtuso?

—Porque tienes que liberarte de mí.

—Si eso fuera verdad, ¿por qué iba a pedirte que no hicieras ninguna tontería?

Mina suspiró. Aquello no era necesario.

—Porque te sentías responsable de que hubiera perdido el niño —dijo sin emoción.

En ese momento se apartó el pelo de la cara y no pudo ver la reacción en la cara de Yaten.

—Yo soy responsable —admitió Yaten.

—Fui yo quien salió corriendo.

—Pero yo te obligué, ¿no?

Mina se encogió de hombros.

—Ya no importa. He perdido el niño y tú eres libre —añadió poniendo fin a algo que sabía no debería haber empezado.

Su frialdad despertó su ira. En un segundo, Yaten se acercó a ella, la tomó de los hombros y la obligó a mirarlo.

— ¡Ya está bien! ¡Nunca me libraré de ti, Mina. ¡No quiero librarme de ti! —declaró apasionadamente.

Ella debería sentirse alarmada por esas emociones, pero no lo estaba. Ni siquiera la afectaban. Nada le importaba ya.

—Dices eso pero no lo sientes.

—Sí, sí lo siento. Nunca he sentido algo tan profundamente como esto en toda mi vida ¡Maldita sea, Mina, tienes que creerme!

—Pobre Yaten, tienes que dejar de preocuparte por mí. Estoy bien, ya no tengo remordimientos —dijo tristemente.

— ¡Dios, remordimientos! ¡No tienes ni idea de cómo me martirizan! —dijo y el dolor en sus ojos estaba claro cuando la miró. Lentamente, con desgana, la soltó.

—No puedes evitar sentir eso. Ninguno de los dos puede.

—No he querido decir eso. No es lo que tú piensas.

—Yo no pienso nada —contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¡Pues ya puedes empezar a pensar! —Explotó Yaten y después, intentando recuperar el control, añadió— Lo siento.

—No pasa nada.

Yaten miró al cielo intentando ser paciente, pero cuando la miró estaba claro en su rostro el esfuerzo que hacía por controlarse.

—Sí, sí pasa. Tengo que hacértelo comprender.

—Te estoy escuchando.

—Con los oídos, pero no con el corazón. Quiero darte una explicación.

Mina observó sus mejillas pálidas y sus hombros cansados y quiso poner fin a la discusión.

—No necesito explicaciones, Yaten. Ya no importa.

— ¡Pues a mí sí me importa! Quiero... necesito explicarte. ¿Me vas a escuchar?

Mina no quería. Sabía que dijera lo que dijera no cambiaría nada, pero quizá si lo dejaba hablar acabaría entendiendo como ella.

—Bien, te escucharé. Pero será mejor que entremos dentro —dijo entrando en la cabaña.

Era un apartamento funcional, con pocos muebles. El salón y la cocina estaban juntos y había dos puertas que llevaban al dormitorio y al baño. Había una alfombra delante de la chimenea en la que la leña estaba colocada, esperando una cerilla para encenderla. En un semicírculo a su alrededor había un sofá algo usado y dos sillones.

—Estás empapado —dijo preocupada—. Cuelga la chaqueta en la percha y enciende el fuego. Voy a preparar algo caliente.

Cuando volvió con dos tazas de café con unas gotas de brandy, Yaten había encendido el fuego y estaba agachado con las manos extendidas hacia las llamas.

—Toma.

—Gracias —murmuró él levantándose y siguiéndola con los ojos mientras ella se sentaba en el sofá.

Mina bebió un poco de café y levantó la mirada hacia él.

—Te escucho.

Durante un rato él simplemente miró su taza y después suspiró y empezó a hablar.

—Aquel día en el bosque, después de hacer el amor, me preguntaste si me arrepentía y te dije que me arrepentía de muchas cosas. Y era verdad, pero no me arrepentía de haber hecho el amor contigo. Nunca podría arrepentirme de eso —dijo con voz ronca—. Me di cuenta de que era eso lo que creías y quise explicártelo, pero no me escuchaste. Saliste corriendo y cuando vi que te dirigías hacia el barranco me olvidé de las explicaciones. Me quedé helado, nunca había tenido tanto miedo —dijo él pasándose una mano temblorosa por la cara—. Cuando te caíste, me volví loco. Tuve que dejarte allí sola para buscar ayuda y tú dijiste que confiabas en mí... —dijo Yaten mirándola—. Entonces me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, de cómo te había defraudado.

Mina pensó que eso ya lo había dicho antes y que estaba equivocado. Nunca la había defraudado. Ella era la que había mentido.

—No digas eso. Sabes que no es verdad —dijo, por primera con un leve temblor en la voz.

Aunque leve, Yaten lo notó y sintió su corazón se hinchaba ante esta primera muestra de emoción.

—Por favor, créeme, es la verdad. Te he defraudado por escuchar a mi estúpido orgullo en lugar de escuchar a mi corazón.

Ella lo miró entonces clavando sus ojos azules en los suyos. ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

—No te entiendo.

Yaten tomó aliento antes de seguir.

—Cuando me enteré de que me habías engañado, me dolió.

De repente una ola de dolor la recorrió cuando recordó la escena. Había sido el día más doloroso de su vida.

—Estabas furioso —dijo ella intentando no recordar.

Pero el recuerdo de ese día era como una navaja. Quería pedirle a Yaten que no siguiera hablando, no quería volver a pasar por ello, dolía demasiado. Pero sentía la voz atragantada en la garganta.

Yaten vio la emoción en su cara y se odió a sí mismo por tener que seguir.

—Ahora me imagino cómo te debiste sentir. En ese momento lo único que pensé era que la mujer a la que hubiera confiado mi vida era una embustera.

Mina contuvo el aliento e intentó controlar el temblor de sus manos. Dejó la taza de café sobre la mesita y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Quería decírtelo, pero tenía miedo —dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

—Y tenías razón para tener miedo, ¿verdad? —dijo él asqueado de sí mismo.

El temblor aumentó y ella intentó que no lo notara.

—Tenías toda la razón para estar furioso.

—Y tú tenías derecho a esperar que escuchara tus explicaciones. Era muy poca cosa si consideras que ni por un momento he dejado de quererte. Te quiero, Mina.

Esa confesión desgarró el velo de insensibilidad que la había protegido, abriendo una puerta en el fondo de su corazón y dejando salir el dolor acumulado. Mina se dobló sobre sí misma con un gemido agonizante. Todas las emociones que había estado guardando dentro salieron a flote y lo recordó todo.

—Y, sin embargo, no quieres amarme, ¿verdad? —preguntó dolorida conteniendo las lágrimas.

Pálido como un cadáver, Yaten dejó la taza sobre la chimenea y se puso de rodillas delante de ella.

—Mírame, Mina.

— ¡No me mientas!

—Cariño, no voy a hacerlo, sólo espero que me creas. Claro que quiero amarte. He intentado negármelo a mí mismo, no quería reconocerlo. Pero te amaba y te sigo amando.

Mina lo miró a los ojos, buscando confirmación. No era lo que ella creía, que no podía amarla porque no confiaba en ella. ¡Siempre la había querido, pero no quería que ella lo supiera!

Con furia ciega, lo golpeó en el pecho con el puño.

— ¡Maldito seas! ¿Por qué?

Yaten cerró los puños aguantando la furia de ella. Sabía que se lo merecía.

—Para castigarte, pero te juro por Dios que no me di cuenta del daño que te estaba haciendo hasta que supe que podía perderte. Cuando estaba contigo en el hospital te miré y vi lo que había hecho.

— ¿Qué es lo que viste? —preguntó con un nudo en la garganta, a punto de explotar.

—Vi a un hombre que se escondía detrás del hecho de que su mujer lo amaba demasiado como para dejarlo. Durante todo ese tiempo te apartaba con una mano y te retenía con la otra. Te negué mi amor mientras me aseguraba de que no te perdía.

Mina se apoyó en los cojines mirándolo. Se imaginaba cuánto le habría costado decir esto. Tenía que ser la verdad porque era demasiado doloroso para ser otra cosa. Había removido sus emociones y como si se tratara de alguien que despertara tras un largo sueño se dio cuenta de por qué lo hacía.

Se lo había contado no sólo porque ella merecía saberlo sino para intentar sacarla de su apatía, sabiendo muy bien que podía explotarle en la cara. No quería perderla y por eso había antepuesto sus emociones a las de él. Eso demostraba su valor.

—Es toda una historia —dijo, pensando en cómo dos personas supuestamente cuerdas podían haberse hecho aquello a sí mismas.

—Tenías que saberlo.

—Ahora que me lo has contado, ¿qué quieres de mí? —preguntó.

—Quiero que me perdones. Sé que no me lo merezco, créeme. No estoy orgulloso de mi comportamiento, pero necesito que me perdones, Mina, como yo debería haberte perdonado.

—No pides mucho, ¿no? —preguntó con una risa cansada.

— ¿Es demasiado pedir? —preguntó él roncamente.

—No lo sé —susurró ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que no dejaba rodar—. Me has hecho mucho daño. Lo que hice estuvo mal, pero lo hice por amor. Lo que tú hiciste... —no pudo seguir.

—No tienes que decírmelo. Por mi culpa has perdido a nuestro hijo y nunca me perdonaré por ello —dijo con una voz ahogada por el dolor.

De repente, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la ventana.

—Ya no me conozco, MIna —siguió—. No sabía que podía ser tan egoísta y tan cruel. ¿Cómo puedo pedirte que me perdones? ¿Cómo puedo pedirte que sigas queriéndome después de lo que he hecho? ¡He matado a nuestro hijo, por amor de Dios!

Angustiada, vio cómo agachaba la cabeza incapaz de soportar el dolor. Su propio dolor la ahogaba ahora. Él se estaba culpando de todo y no podía dejar que fuera así.

— ¿Yaten? —lo llamó con una voz entrecortada—. Ya te he perdonado.

— ¿Cómo puedes hacerlo?

—Porque te quiero —susurró casi sin voz.

Yaten se dio la vuelta y Mina pudo ver que estaba llorando. Sin dudarlo, se levantó y lo abrazó, apretándose contra él fuertemente.

—MIna, no —suplicó él intentando romper el abrazo.

—No voy a soltarte. No voy a dejar que te culpes a ti mismo: Los dos hemos cometido errores. Es culpa de los dos y nuestro niño... quizá ha sido el destino... —dijo sin poder evitar que, por fin, las lágrimas rodaran por su rostro.

Con un gemido, Yaten la rodeó con sus brazos, apretándola fuertemente, como si quisiera sacar de ella todo el dolor.

Pasó un largo rato y Mina sintió que la paz volvía a ella. Esperaba que las lágrimas de Yaten también hubieran lavado su dolor. Él suspiró.

—No sabía que podía sentir tanto dolor. Primero, la idea de perderte, después la muerte de nuestro hijo. Lloré aquella noche en tu cama como no había llorado desde que era un niño. Me di cuenta de que lo había perdido todo a causa de mi orgullo.

Mina frotó la cara contra su camisa, húmeda por sus lágrimas.

—Ninguno de los dos ha salido sin heridas, Yaten. Culparnos no servirá de nada. Tendremos que llegar a un acuerdo, tendremos que perdonarnos uno al otro —propuso ella y Yaten inclinó la cara para mirarla.

— ¿Tú crees que va a ser tan fácil?

—No quiero pelearme contigo, Yaten, sólo quiero amarte.

—Yo también.

— ¿Entonces? —preguntó ella con la voz ronca.

— ¿Aquí, ahora? —preguntó él con una sonrisa que MIna devolvió.

— ¿Se te ocurre un lugar mejor?

Los dos estaban heridos y los dos habían llorado juntos. Ahora tenían que empezar a curarse.

— ¿Estás segura? No quiero hacerte más daño —susurró Yaten acariciando sus húmedas mejillas.

— ¿Me quieres, Yaten?

—Más que a mi vida —respondió él roncamente.

—Entonces no me harás daño, Yaten. Me lo hiciste, pero no volverás a hacerlo. Si no creyera eso, no podría amarte como lo hago. Has sido toda mi vida desde que te conocí y quiero que seamos felices.

—Lo seremos, te lo prometo. Dedicaré toda mi vida a intentarlo.

Yaten la besó con una solemnidad que le llegó al alma.

—Ven —susurró él, tomándola de la mano.

Se tumbaron en la alfombra y se acariciaron suave y lentamente. La pasión llegaría más tarde. Ahora necesitaban reafirmar la profundidad de sus sentimientos. Para Mina era como volver a nacer. Se quitaron la ropa y con cada caricia se adoraron borrando los recuerdos amargos. Conocer su vulnerabilidad los hacía ser cuidadosos porque lo que compartían era algo tan hermoso que no tenía precio.

Esa vez reconstruyeron su amor sobre bases más sólidas, descubriendo un nuevo mundo de emociones. Y cuando la pasión empezó a despertarse, no se ahogaron en ella sino que la controlaron de forma que los llevara más alto de lo que lo había hecho nunca. Sólo entonces se convirtieron en uno solo, cabalgando la tormenta y sujetándose fuertemente uno al otro. Se dejaron ahogar por ella, murieron un poco y emergieron, limpios y purificados por el poder de su amor.

Más tarde, Yaten la miró a los ojos, acariciando suavemente con una mano el vientre de ella.

—Sabes que no hemos usado ninguna protección —bromeó él.

—No era una de mis preocupaciones —dijo suspirando—. No creo que pase nada.

— ¿Te importaría que pasara? —preguntó besándola en el cuello.

—No. Quiero tener hijos —contestó entrelazando sus dedos.

Él apoyó su cabeza en la de ella.

—Estupendo, porque hay una cosa que no te he dicho.

— ¿Ah, sí? —preguntó ella demasiado feliz, demasiado emocionada para hablar.

—En mi familia también hay gemelos.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí. Mi padre tenía un gemelo, pero murió hace años y tengo primos gemelos a los que aún no has conocido.

— ¿Gemelos idénticos?

Yaten sonrió.

—Como dos gotas de agua.

Ella calló unos segundos.

— ¿Y se llevan bien?

—Son inseparables.

—Eso debe de ser muy bonito —suspiró. Algo en su voz hizo que Yaten levantara la cabeza para mirarla.

— ¿Es que tú no lo sabes?

—Ya te dije que nunca me he llevado bien con mi hermana. Para Sere habría sido mejor que yo no existiera. Siempre me ha visto como una rival, alguien que se lleva la atención que ella quiere sólo para sí misma. Yo siempre quise compartir las cosas con ella, pero ella no quería.

—Lo siento mucho, cariño —Yaten dijo apretándola entre sus brazos—. Me alegro de haberme casado contigo y no con ella.

— ¿Aunque yo te engañara para ello?

—Pensándolo fríamente, a mi ego le sienta bien saber que harías cualquier cosa para conseguirme —dijo sonriendo.

— ¿Quieres decir que tú, un abogado, perdonas la mentira y la trampa?

—Sólo a ti. Si la mentira es para meterte en mi cama, puedes hacerlo cuando quieras.

— ¿Me está haciendo proposiciones deshonestas, señor letrado?

Los ojos verdes brillaron y ella reconoció su amor.

— ¿Estaría interesada, señora letrada?

Mina entrecerró los ojos, coqueta.

— ¿Qué clase de trato me está ofreciendo?

—Lo siento, no hay trato. Esto es una cadena perpetua. ¿Cree que podrá soportarlo?

—Creo que tendré que declararme culpable.

— ¿De qué?

Mina acercó su cara a la de él hasta que sus labios se rozaron.

—De amor en primer grado —suspiró besándolo.

.

.

_Por fin aquí subiendo el ultimo capitulo :) _

_creo que apesar de todo el sufrimiento que hubo en los últimos, el que volvieran a estar juntos fue lindo... el amor es así de sencillo y complicado, espero que les guste como quedo, solo recuerdo que esta historia no es mía, es una adaptación._

_Gracias por los reviews, si no he contestado alguno, disculpen :(_


	11. Chapter 11

_**EPÍLOGO **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

MINA estaba tomando una copa de champán y suspiraba contenta. El sol brillaba, la gente a la que más quería estaba con ella en su jardín y el mundo era maravilloso.

¿O no? Otro vistazo alrededor le dijo que Yaten había desaparecido. Frunció el ceño preguntándose dónde habría ido. No podía creer que se hubiera encerrado en el estudio precisamente ese día.

Dejó la copa sobre la mesa y cruzó el jardín para ir a buscarlo.

—Todo ha salido muy bien, querida —dijo Luna y Mina sonrió a su suegra.

—Afortunadamente. Creí que los dos se pondrían a llorar como locos.

—Tonterías. Los niños están demasiado bien educados para hacer eso. Y Yaten estaba tan orgulloso que me han dado ganas de llorar —dijo Luna emocionada.

Mina lo estaba también.

—Los quiere mucho —replicó sencillamente y entonces supo dónde estaba su marido—. Perdona, Luna, tengo que entrar en casa un momento.

Dentro de la casa, subió las escaleras y se dirigió hacia la habitación de los niños, ahora decorada con los colores del arco iris. Se paró en la puerta con el corazón encogido por lo que vio.

Yaten estaba de pie en la habitación con una mano en cada cuna, mirando a sus hijos. A la izquierda, Terrence dormía tranquilamente, pero a la derecha Matthew estaba tan quieto que por un segundo se preguntó si había dejado de respirar. Cuando oyó su respiración, se quedó tranquila.

Aquélla era su familia y los tres eran preciosos para ella. Yaten y sus gemelos, que habían sido bautizados esa tarde. Era difícil creer que un año antes su matrimonio hubiera estado a punto de romperse.

—Sabía que te encontraría aquí —dijo suavemente acercándose a él.

Le pasó una mano por la cintura y él la atrajo hacia sí. Mina sintió que su corazón se ensanchaba cuando miró a sus hijos.

—No podía dejar de mirarlos —admitió Yaten—. ¿Tú crees que saben cuánto los queremos?

—Si no lo saben, ya lo sabrán. Los vas a mimar mucho —bromeó ella, rozando su mejilla contra su hombro.

—Y tú dejarás que hagan todo lo que quieran —contestó él.

—Probablemente.

Yaten suspiró y luego empezó a reírse suavemente.

—Sabes que van a hacer lo que quieran de nosotros, ¿verdad?

—Intentarán engañarnos haciéndose pasar el uno por el otro —confirmó ella riendo sin remordimiento alguno por el recuerdo de que ella había hecho lo mismo.

El amor de Yaten había borrado sus sentimientos de culpa. El lazo entre ellos era ahora irrompible.

—Pero nosotros sí sabremos quién es quién.

—Pero no les vamos a decir por qué lo sabemos —dijo MIna pasándole los brazos por el cuello.

—Con un poco de suerte, no se enterarán y podremos controlarlos un poco.

—Eso es perverso, pero me gusta —susurró ella coqueta.

—Ya me lo imaginaba. Tienes una vena perversa debajo de ese dulce exterior.

—Pero tú me quieres de todas maneras.

Yaten inclinó la cabeza para rozar sus labios.

—Te quiero tanto que no me puedo imaginar la vida sin ti. Gracias por todo.

—No se merecen en absoluto.

Yaten miró a sus hijos.

— ¿Tú crees que les importará que bese a su madre?

—No lo sé. Pero a mí sí me importará si no lo haces.

Se miraron con todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

—En ese caso, ven aquí —ordenó él roncamente. Mina devolvió el beso y, en sus brazos, supo que por fin había encontrado su paraíso.

.

.

_FIN_

_Yo también creo que fue muy corto el epilogo e.e _

_:3 pero que lindo, fueron gemelos._

_me despido._

_muchas gracias por leer esta adaptación y por la paciencia que me tuvieron, mientras la terminaba. _

_Un beso._

_PupeHz...*_


End file.
